


Coniuncti

by talkativefangirl13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pigtail Pulling, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 84,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: Coniuncti; Latin word for Interconnected.When Peter transferred into Charles's school, shit finally stormed through the roof, and that's not actually his goal in mind.Maybe, or maybe not that the rumors about Principal, Charles Xavier, and Guidance Councillor, Erik Lehnsherr, having no strings attach sex is true. Or if Raven actually had a child at the age of fourteen that she gave away because she's a bitch that way.Hank might actually realize that Alex wasn't in fact trying to kill him. Kurt is far too innocent to understand Warren and his unbelievable projection of feelings.And Logan just started a harmless job of being a teacher but the probability of doing homicide or rape just shot through the roof because of the school boy scout, Scott Summers.orThe X-men High school AU and everyone has their own issues.





	1. Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired from the story 'If You Liked The Book, You'll Hate The Movie' (read it, it's fucking good) and the movie 'New Years Eve'.
> 
> Basically everyone here has their own modernized problem and each chapter has a different POV showing their own side of the story. I'm going to say this ahead and early, if some of you had a problem with age difference then this story is not for you, especially with Logan and Scott's relationship. 
> 
> I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible and it'll encounter toxic and forbidden relationships. 
> 
> P.S. Scogan's my new OTP, Nightangel's now second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first part of the story isn't that much, but please give it a try, I've never been this excited with a story ever.

**Prologue**

“I’m sorry, but from your story, if I heard it correctly…” Charles said, quite surprised “Your Kleptomaniac tendencies got you expelled from your previous school.” Rather than a statement, it sounded more of a question.

“Well, if you say it that way, it sounded kinda stupid.” the boy in front shrugged before resuming his work on aligning Charles’s batch of pencils by height. “But yeah, that sums basically all of it.”

He could feel Raven’s calculating glare from the corner of his office.

Staring down on the papers neatly stacked on his table, Charles pulled out an essay, that for some odd and fascinating reason, doesn’t contain the answer from the question ‘Write a 300 word essay about yourself’, rather, it was doodled with twinkies, music notes, burgers and other more, the only thing that could be read was the huge ‘Quicksilver’ at the middle of the paper which was written in huge blotchy letters.

“Peter,” He called getting the boys’ attention, hopefully for a few more minutes, the boy always seems to get his attention elsewhere in a span of seconds. “This paper asked you to write a three hundred word essay about yourself, could you explain why does this only have one word?”

The boy with silver dye hair cocked his to the right. “One? I thought there’s a thousand in there?”

“What do you mean a thousand—?” Then he got it, Charles found himself looking back at the paper and fighting off a fond grin. Suddenly finding this young student interesting. Then he saw Raven’s look from the other side of the room, and so he found himself willing to act ‘professional’ for his career’s sake. “Mister Maximoff, that was quiet an answer—entertaining I must say, except what we need is an exact answer.”

Peter scratched the back of his neck, but not in an uncomfortable manner, it came out as if he did it for the sake of doing something. Charles suddenly remembered ADHD being written on his files. “I did,” Peter said. “Draw, write, it’s just the same. When you're finished, it tells something. Why, does that picture does not hold anything?”

Charles glanced back at the paper. The track drawn on the corner with a cartoon version of what must be him and Charles realized that maybe Peter was in the Track team. The musical notes were obviously his interest in music—also, the earphone around his neck and the Pink Floyd shirt was a dead giveaway.

_Interesting._

Charles is starting to have a liking on Peter.

But that doesn’t give these young boy the exception though.

“True, a picture is worth a thousand words, Mr. Maximoff, but I don’t see how these doodles—”

“Draw me a picture, paint me a picture, doodle me a picture,” Peter shrugged. “Picture me a picture.”

“I see where you are heading,” Charles interrupted, folding the piece of paper before placing it down. “But professionally speaking, these drawings aren’t a picture,”

Peter stared at him. “Then professionally speaking,” He started, crossing his arms over his chest “define picture.” 

_Picture; a painting or a drawing._

By this point, Charles smiled fondly at the kid, earning him a very audible groan from the back and knowing full well that it was from his sister.

Whatever these report cards say on how far back his studies are and how low his grades are on most of his subjects, for Charles, this kid in front of him is outstanding, witty and have great potentials, if only he were to be given proper guidance. Luckily, this school has the right job for that.

“I like you, you’re funny and witty and…” Charles started and he could feel Raven taking a step beside him. “You’re enrolled.”

Peter perked up. 

“This isn’t a school for the gifted, Charles.” Raven said exasperated while running a hand through her hair. “Don’t you think we already have enough students with these ‘great potentials’?” the sarcasm was a slap at the face by this point.

Either Peter didn’t heard Raven or that he didn’t get what she just said because the kid was still smiling.

“With growing numbers like them, the school might as well be.” He replied with a smile. After all, he was part of these ‘People with great potentials’, and quite frankly, he’s a genius because of it.

“This is the part where I should either be offended or thankful.” Peter piped up still smiling while rocking back and forth on his chair.

**Raven**

Raven knew Charles’s smart, genius rather.

But sometimes she would question his knowledge on certain occasions, most commonly, when he’s conducting an interview. 

Sure, it’s still bearable when he’s accepting students that might be the future scandal for the school. But for the love of god, why would he accept someone who looks more like a bouncer in a strip club than a person qualified to teach History.

Seriously, what is going on inside her brother’s head?

_“Raven, could you be a sister and try not to get our new teacher fired?” Charles told her just this morning while getting ready for work._

_“That was one time, Charles.” She reasoned but there was a satisfied tone on her voice, she already had enough of that bitch, Emma Frost, seducing her way through the school’s faculty members._

_“Yes, and that one time led us to this.”_

So it was her fault that the school ended up with this kind of teacher, but his brother could’ve done better in hiring, there are highly many much qualified people waiting in line, but they got this buffed WWE guy instead, Raven’s betting that he could turn into a furry four pawed animal every full moon. Where does Charles uses his IQ?

She’s just waiting for the headlines to be released, really.

And speaking of the devil, the new History teacher just arrived, having an unlit cigar on his mouth, inside the faculty room.

_Not get fired my ass._

“Morning, Logan.” Raven greeted plastering one of her most famous smiles, the professional toothy white grin that we all know is always fake. “Really? Early in the morning?” 

Logan only stared at her before removing the Tabaco off his mouth. “Don’t worry bub, no smoking inside the school,” He said pocketing the cigar inside his pants. “Already got scolded by the school’s boy scout.” He added in a gruff voice before heading straight towards his table.

_School’s Boy’s Scout? ___

* * *

“Boy Scout? Raven, we don’t do boy scouts.” Hank replied while stuffing his mountain of books inside his locker.

“That’s what I thought, so maybe it’s a new nickname on another poor student around here.” Raven theorized, leaning her back on a very dented locker.

“And you’re asking me about this because…?” Hank asked slowly raising an eyebrow.

Raven gave herself a moment to scan Hank; glasses, brown sweater over a tucked-in button down blue polo, messenger bag, very pale skin and very neat flat hair. “I’m guessing you’re the last student to pick-up a gossip.”

“Actually, right now I’m the first.” He stated returning his attention on trying to close his locker. “Thank you for that by the way.”

“Sarcasm, I like that.” Raven must’ve said that a bit too cheery because Hank stared at her, offended. She winced. “I’m not a really good friend aren’t I?”

“Well, considering that you’re the reason why I have the name Einstein tattooed over my butt and you’re currently a teacher who couldn’t teach me good morals but would rather drag me to the dark side, which also, surprisingly, my friendship with you ended up me being labelled as the teacher’s pet, then yes, yes you are.” He said leaning against his locker facing Raven.

“First off, you’re already a teacher’s pet, though not mine,” Hank glared at her “Second, I’m not like my brother who’s an old man inside a thirty-five year old body. I maybe your teacher, but I’m still in my twenties,” Raven reasoned. “I’m still young, and hip.” She added putting on her high flirtatious voice.

Hank grimaced.

“You’re turning thirty on your birthday,” He replied dryly. “Also, adulthood’s been calling you for, I don’t know, the last twelve years, I think you should answer them.”

Raven’s eye suddenly twitched involuntarily “Anyway, back to your new teacher,” Age was a really sensitive topic to her.

“If that’s your way of changing topi—”

“ _Anyway,_ ” Raven emphasized, eyes enlarging for better persuasion. “Better watch out on Mr. Howlett, I don’t feel so good about him.” She added whispering the last part.

Hank nodded, then suddenly froze. His brows furrowed before looking straight at Raven. “So this Logan, he’s replacing Ms. Frost, right?” He asked tentatively

“Yeah, she’s the only one that got fired, right? Unless there’s another one that I’m not aware off.” 

Hank stared at her. “I’m a senior,” he said as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Ms. Frost teaches freshmen and sophomores, meaning this Logan guy would also be teaching freshmen and sophomores.” He pointed out, putting more stress on the word ‘also’. 

Raven frowned, confused. “You’re a senior?”

Hank stared at her dryly. “I’m really starting to wonder if you’re a teacher or my friend right now.”

Raven shrugged. “I’m whoever I want to be.”

“Yeah, good luck with that motto,” Hank sighed readjusting his messenger bag before turning on his heal to walk off. “See you later at lunch.”

Watching Hank walk off, Raven wondered how he can be a sassy bitch in front of her but be a total baby at everybody else, and out of all of the rumors to be falsely accused, Hank has to be Raven’s pet. Being in a forbidden relationship with her has a lot more rumor potential considering their gender and how much they hang out with each other, but a teacher’s pet? Puh-leaze, Raven would gladly place an F on his homework and frame it on her table if only she could.

More than a decade, that’s how old Raven is from Hank, and considering that he might be the only person he would trust, it’s kind of depressing if you think about it. Their relationship is a bit weird, in a way you wouldn’t think it could be true.

Hank is a lot more matured than she is, no matter how many personality or faces she put on.

“Ya know, this is a good part where you would turn around and see me so you could greet me, right?” A voice said behind her.

Out of surprise, she flung her right fist towards the voice, aiming a punch on a face but was greeted by an empty space instead. Looking around she noticed the new transfer student that her brother recently accepted had his whole body angled to the left.

Peter clicked his tongue. “Too slow dude.”

Raven immediately fixed her posture, putting on her ‘Work’ personality, Peter cock his head to the right with furrowed eyebrows, but shrugged instead as if dismissing a thought. “First day? Senior I suppose.”

Peter waved his hand. “Nah, Professor Hippie said my grades aren’t qualified for it yet. So I’m kinda back being a sophomore student.”

Raven nodded her head as if understanding, completely wondering why Charles accepted him in the first place. “Can I help you with something then?”

“Uhhh, mind showing me the ropes around here? You’re the only familiar face I’ve seen lately.” He replied stuffing his hands inside his jeans.

Staring down on her watch, she contemplated if she would just give her class a seatwork while giving the new student a tour or be a matured woman and finally act her age and teach a decent lesson for once. “Sure, I’ll just give my class a seatwork, just gimmie a minute.”

Peter’s whole face scrunched up. “Wait, you’re a teacher?”

“Do I look like a student?”

“If not then why the hell am I asking?”

Raven laughed lightly before starting to head towards her first class, beckoning Peter to follow her with a wave of her hand. “People tends to mistake me as a teenager,” She states a bit too proud and childish for her current age.

“Then how old are you exactly?”

She instantly frowned. Raven stopped on her track and whipped her head to face him before smiling a toothy white one that it started to look creepy. “Don’t go to that territory,”

Peter halfheartedly raised both hands, as if surrendering but couldn’t give any shit to care. “This is the part where I’m going to question myself how I offended you.”

Raven crossed he arms over her chest. “Depends on how you analyse your problem.” She paused before remembering something on Peter’s files. “ADHD?”

“It’s a bitch, really,” He shrugged. “Speak before you think is its motto.”

Raven openly laughed at this. “You've got humor, I like that,” She said before resuming on to head towards her class, "No wonder Charles has taken a liking on you,"

“Great, you’re now part of the people that doesn’t get annoyed by me.”

“Really? How many are we?”

“Do I consider your brother?” Raven nodded. “Then it’s two.”

* * *

After giving her class a seatwork that could ruin her reputation as the ‘Most Favorite Teacher’—she added that whoever gets to finish first can kiss his/her project goodbye because she’ll throw in a perfect score instead. 

“Is that allowed?” Peter asked her once she got out of class. 

“No, so don’t tell Charles.” Raven replied while closing the door behind her. “So, where do you want to start?”

Peter on pursed his lips and raised both eyebrows. “Start what?”

_Right, ADHD._

Plastering a smile she said. “On the tour, you know, the reason why I’m probably giving a student a perfect score in the future.”

“Oh, about that,” Scratching his nape, Raven didn’t know if it’s the ADHD impulse or not, Peter clicked his tongue and inhaled through his teeth. “I already did the tour on my own.”

Raven blinked.

_What?_

“I’m sorry, but I think I’m confused.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight on her left foot.

“Well, you see I came to school a bit too early and my phone’s dead so it’s kinda boring,” Peter started moving his hands in the process. “and very lonely since I’m just new here and classes sucks so I did a bit of touring, did you know there’s a huge dick drawn on one of the schools bookshelf? Wicked right? Though it looks more like a mushroom, a hairy mushroom, speaking of hairy, I just saw a hairy dude smoking cigar at the schools backyard, is that allow—”

“Peter,”

“Right, where was I? Touring.”

“Yes, then you saw a dick drawn on one of the bookshelves,” She deadpanned. Raven knows there’s a hairy dick on the bookshelf because she drew that hairy dick. “Still doesn’t really answer why you don't need a tour when you asked for one.”

“Oh I’m not really asking for a tour, I’m just asking on what are the ropes around here.” When Raven only raised an eyebrow, Peter elaborated. “Ya know, at least give me the tips on how to survive here? Unless you have a manual ‘How to Survive In Xavier High 101’, if you saw my portfolio, you’ll probably understand that school isn’t really the Romeo to my Juliet.”

“Look, Peter, sweetie, I’m a teacher, what makes you think I know what’s hot and what’s not in this school?”

“Cuz’ you’re hot, and hot teachers knows shit.” Peter shrugged. 

Raven does know shit, she knows way more shit than a normal student here in school. What’s worse is that, sometimes she makes those shit. Maturity is already banging on her door and here she is, still under the covers of her bed, ignoring it.

“First, Thank you for calling me hot—”

“You’re welcome.”

“—Second, watch your language.”

Peter gaped at her. “Dude, I’m not some lanky kid, I’m already at age, I can swear whenever I want.”

Raven, for the first time after meeting this kid, wondered. Considering how far back his studies where and how he always seems to flunk most of his subject, she don’t really know how much of a ‘kid’ Peter really is. Granted that he may be at the age of eighteen since he’s supposed to be a senior by now, but what if he’s older than that? Sure that he’s tall, but height doesn’t really define ones age as soon as they hit puberty. “How old are you?”

This time, Peter scratched his nape _not_ because of his ADHD impulse. “A person once told me not to go to that territory.”

“Well that person is a female, and logically speaking, asking a women’s age is very offending.”

“I prefer not to be a sexist and treat people equally.”

Raven groaned, “Asking your age is off limits then?”

“As long as yours is.”

They stared a bit longer, waiting for someone to back out but both seems to have the same problem of having too much pride, so, being the adult one in this conversation, Raven gave up. “Alright, fine, whatever.”

Peter perked up before, for some odd reasons, frowning on his belly. “Does this mean you get to tell me what’s hot and what’s not?”

Raven shrugged. “Actually I don’t really care anymore, I already gave the seatwork, so might as well get it over with.”

“Good, then Cafeteria first.”

Her face scrunched up, “I thought you already did the tour?”

“Oh I’m just hungry,” Peter stated, already marching his way towards the cafeteria which clarifies that Peter already did looked around the school “And metabolism’s a bitch.”

Raven rolled her eyes, fondly? Hardly, but it wasn’t out of spite either. She’s starting to see how amusing this kid(?) is, but academically? Still a long way there, childish and immaturity still rang loudly around him. It’s still a wonder what Charles saw in him, but he’s the genius one, she can’t judge him, but internally question his choices? That's an everyday chore.

Letting go of a sigh, Raven followed Peter towards the cafeteria. Surprisingly, though quite predictable, Peter was quick to snag a sit near a window while he eats an oreo, Raven took the sit in front of him.

“Where do you want me to start?” She said propping up her elbows on the table.

Peter shrugged. “School scandals?”

Raven scoffed, “I hope there was, ever since my brother became the principal, the shit stopped hitting the fan for once.”

“That’s boring.” Peter replied flatly before putting another oreo in his mouth. “So the rumors about this Guidance Counselor you have, ya know Erik Lehnsherr, a bunch of phony baloney phony then?”

Raven’s whole face scrunched up, “What rumors?”

“You know, that he once pushed a guy off a satellite dish.”

_Oh, that._

“If the satellite dish is the school’s second floor window, then yes, it’s true.” Raven told him, remembering Charles mortified face when he saw one of his students attempting to fly and Erik approving to it. Bad news, he got a sprained ankle, good news, he never tried to fly again.

“Wicked.” He smiled. “How’s the guy?”

“Well, he did stopped attempting to fly, though still stoned three years after.”

Peter whistled. “Damn, old news then?” Raven nodded. “Who’s he?”

“That’s not gonna work, next question.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. Sean Cassidy plus Peter Maximoff is equals to bad news, and Raven has enough bad news for a life time.

“What about his family? That’s true then?” Peter asked nonchalantly.

Raven’s breath hitched, “Where’d you got that news?”

He shrugged, “I’m just fast on picking up things.”

She knew he was lying, but chose not press on the topic. Narrowing her eyes she exhaled lightly through her nose. “I prefer not to say anything regarding to that.”

“So you’re not denying it.”

“Nor am I acknowledging it,” Raven almost spat, she’s not liking where this conversation is heading. “Next question,” The tone in her voice confirmed that it’s final, and Peter seems to get the message because he shrugged, yet again, and leaned back on his chair.

“School bullies?”

“Not that there’s anyone you have to worry on your year.”

“It won’t hurt to know.”

Raven exhaled, glad that the topic steered off to a different route, “Warren Worthington III, freshmen and Alex Summers, Senior, though you won’t be having a problem on the older one.”

Peter’s eyebrow slowly shot up before pulling out another bag of oreos. “How so?”

“Sent to juvie for a year because of his anger issues—”

“Cool.”

“—Retaking his senior year to catch up, plus, his parents recently died and his perfect of a brother just started as a freshmen, been trying to change ever since.”

“And here I though you like to keep people’s privacy.” Peter scoffed.

“It isn’t private when everyone already knows the secret.” Raven smiled leaning forward to place her elbow on the table which Peter exhaled a short laugh.

“So who’s this perfect kid? He the school’s nerd or something?”

“No, not really, if you ask me, he’s more like a person running for president.” 

“Ugh, boring, he’s one of those dude that got a rod stuck up his ass.” He said pulling out his water bottle to drink in.

Raven shrugged, “At least he have a girl.”

Peter choked on his water bottle and started coughing, she didn't know if it was real or just for show, considering that Peter doesn't look like the kind of person to be taken seriously. So she just awkwardly patted him on his left shoulder.

“That hit quite a lot of spots.” He commented when he finally got his breathing even. “Please tell me the girl ain’t hot.”

Raven laughed lightly. “Queen Bee in the making.”

“Now that’s bullshit.”

Raven continued on giving Peter the heads up of a lifetime, and Peter’s witty comments didn’t make the entire conversation boring, rather it was quite fun. Raven found herself slipping off from her ‘Work’ mode quite a lot, which says something.

Raven continued on spewing information that isn’t appropriate for a teacher in her late twenties to know, but Peter just kept on bringing up questions as if he’s some curious whizz kid, making her wonder how old was he really is, or that maybe his ADHD just made him childish.

Everything was going smoothly, that was until they came into the topic of nicknames.

“Mystique,” Peter said trying the words to roll off his tongue. “Sounds stupid.”

Raven frowned and slapped his shoulder playfully, but a bit forceful to be considered mean. “Says the guy who names himself Quicksilver.”

“Fair enough,” Peter shrugged. “Why’s he Magneto though?”

Raven’s demeanor changed in an instant, not that he’s not trusting the kid, but that one time where he tried to pry a story that no one in the school knows was a bit questionable. Raven isn’t a hundred percent certain that Peter is good news, she’s not really good at reading people, that’s his brother’s job, and Peter’s weird fascination on Erik is a bit, _suspicious._

It was obvious that whenever Erik gets dragged in the story, even by a snippet, Peter’s attention focuses on it, considering that he’s diagnosed with ADHD, one has to realize that it’s saying something.

“Because he’s like metal, hard to break and all that.” Raven answered crossing her arms over her chest. “The nickname’s off though, but that was already four years ago and it kinda stuck.”

“What was he like? Was he like they say he was? Was he uhh a scary bad guy.”

“No,” she paused, then contemplated a bit “Well, I mean yeah he’s scary…” 

Peter nodded, and before he could ask another question, Raven asked first. “Why do you care so much? You’ve seen him on facebook or something?”

If Peter was surprise, Raven didn’t noticed it. He didn’t spoke instantly, but only stared at her, he pursed his lips as if hesitating. But before he could open his mouth, the bell rang and Peter was already piling up his littered junk on the table before dumping them on the bin just behind his chair.

“Thanks for the info’s Ms. Darkholme, but I think I got it from here.” Peter smiled at her before bouncing on his heel as he left.

* * *

Raven was a panting mess when she finally reached her destination, Hank was already there, sitting under the tree while reading a book about god-knows-what when Raven flopped herself beside him and leaned on his shoulder. Hanks doesn’t seem to care, instead, he turned a page and continued reading.

“You’re late.” He finally said.

“Buzz off Gonzalez.” She replied closing her eyes to rest. “I was checking some quiz papers, I didn’t noticed the time,” She reasoned. Raven and Hank’s relationship is weird considering how large their age gap is, and because of it, sometimes unwanted attention where to attract them. So they find themselves, every lunch, hanging out the school’s backyard under Charles’s favorite tree that stands huge and tall. “Your shoulder’s so skinny, it’s digging on my neck.”

“Who told you to put your head on my shoulder?”

Rather than replying, Raven snuggled closely on Hank's neck, earning herself an exasperated sigh. “I bet you ten bucks if Alex saw us like this, he’ll get jealous.”

Hank slammed his book shut and groaned that says _‘Here we go again’_ “If Alex sees us like this, there would be ‘Hank's a slut and uses sex for grades’ painted across the front gate, posters even.”

This time Raven groaned, removing her head on his shoulder to sit up straight, she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “You really still don’t think he’s just pulling pigtails, do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t think so,” He grumbled pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. “I know so.”

“That’s one way of theorizing it.”

“It’s not a theory,” Hank replied, his voice sounding a bit annoyed to which gives Raven the satisfaction of victory. “It’s a fact.”

“Which is your theory.” Raven replied in a positively annoying voice that puts her age to shame.

Hank, being in a dramatic teenager phase he’s currently in, groaned on his hands and leaned on the tree. “This is why I don’t question why you’re an English teacher.” Though that comment earned him a smack on the head.

“Look, honey, I’m old enough to know the difference from pigtail pulling and bullying.” Raven informed Hank in a soft and sweet voice that Hank couldn’t help but grimaced at her.

“I thought you’re young and hip?”

It’s Raven’s turn to glare.

“Raven,” Hank started which made her roll her eyes because this voice is the tone that explains his side which could be compared to a thesis paper, it’s not a joke. “Alex Summers is an infuriating guy that enjoys watching me suffer by ruing my works, putting dung in my locker—”

“Could be Sean though,”

“—calling me Bozo and Bigfoot—”

“Again, pigtail pulling,”

“—and accusing me to have hands for a feet, he even did the effort of painting my locker with the word ‘BOZO’, how the hell is that pigtail pulling, Raven?” Hanks voice was raise by the end of his tantrum, and Raven did nothing but a disapproving shake of her head.

“You seriously don’t know anything about dating.”

“Oh, and you do?”

_Ouch._

That stings in more places than one.

Raven is good at many things, excels even, but dating is a no go. If there was a test, she’ll probably have a negative score on her paper, no joke. Dating had made her choose a lot of mistakes, mistakes that even today she couldn’t run away from. She was young and fooling around, and that’s what makes the mistake even worse.

Hank knew he made the wrong move, but he’s not one for apologizing. He’s good in research, equations, problem solving, but comforting? He’d rather throw himself off a bridge. Raven knew feelings is complicating for him.

Though her sudden quietness had put him on edge, so he coughed his throat and pushed on the topic even more. “How was he anyway?”

Raven didn’t answered instantly, there was a short pause where she leaned back down on the tree behind them. “Which one?”

“The jerk one.” Hank supplied while staring at one of the branches, he already knew enough about the kid, been seeing him quite a lot since he’s finally a freshmen. “You’re going to see him later after all.”

Raven stiffened, which is not a good news.

“Please tell me you didn’t forget.”

“Shiiiiiit,” Raven instantly sat up straight before turning her head to stare at Hank, eyes blown wide open “That’s today?!”

“I wrote it down on your planner.”

Raven’s eyes went wider. “I have a planner?”

Hank raised an eyebrow, does this woman even remember anything? “I gave it to you.”

“You gave me a planner?” Raven’s voice was getting shriller by the second.

“Yeah, on New Years.”

Her eyebrows scrunched up. “You gave me a gift on New Years?”

Hank sighed and rubbed his faced. “You’re still meeting Azazel later,” He reminded.

“I know god damnit!” Raven exclaimed. “You know what, I don’t get it, meeting him every now and then just for news about him, when none of the two of us even stayed with the kid. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, yeah,” Hank shrugged. “But, you’ve been keeping an eye on him, and he haven’t.”

“That was his decision, not mine,” Raven countered.

“Which you agreed on.” Hank sighed again. “Will you just cut the complaining, you’re still going to meet him no matter how many times you whine.”

* * *

Raven sighed at the disaster of a paper that she just recently checked. Then looked up at the kid who wrote it and found herself feeling bad rather than feeling pissed at the idea that a sixteen year old couldn't write a decent reaction.

Raven placed the paper neatly in front of her before placing both her elbows on her table and intertwining her fingers. “Would you like to tell me the concept of The Taming of The Shrew?” Raven asked.

Kurt blinked. “Yez, ov courz. There iz diz girl who can’t date unlez her older zizter datez firzt. Zo, diz guy vat likez ze younger zizter tellz diz other guy, vat alzo likez ze younger, vat unlez the older datez firzt, she will not be able to date. Therefore, diz other guy payz ze weird guy to date ze older zizter while ze first guy triez to whoo ze younger zizter because—”

“Honey,” Raven said, cutting him off. “I suggest you read it, not watch the teen film adaptation.”

Kurt paused, “I—I did read it… in ze Wikipedia.”

It was Raven’s turn to blink. “I should be proud that you read English, but on the other hand you read the movie summary in _Wikipedia_. Of all sites to read, why?” she sighed.

Kurt looked guilty and Raven couldn’t handle seeing him like that. “Look, I don’t mind students deciding to just read the summary, but if you’re going to choose to read a film adaptation, or watch it rather, then maybe choose something that’s more accurate? Ten Thing I Hate About You is a very loosely based film.”

Kurt looked down, reminding her of how Azazel looked like when he’s trying to look innocent. The difference is, Kurt looked completely sincere. “I’m zorry.”

_Shit._

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a C+,” Raven said. “I don’t like giving low grades, contrary to popular belief I don’t like failing students unless they deserve it. But I can’t give you a B with this kind of paper, are you okay with that?”

Kurt perked up. “Really? You von’t fail me?”

Raven blinked. “It’s okay if I give you a C?” she asked incredulously.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll juzt try harther next time, I know I’m not very good vid Engliz and I know I’ll fail at ze first try so a C iz very zenerouz Mizz Darkholme.” He said pronouncing the C word zi.

Raven blinked, this cinnamon roll attitude definitely came from their ancestors or something. Raven was sure as hell she and Azazel was never this positive in life. Much less, act like a freaking angel when Azazel is the devil himself.

She might have not been able to let him go after all. 

“Well, I’m tutoring you in English for a reason.” Raven said fondly as Kurt replied her with a toothy white grin.

* * *

“Hello asshole,” Raven greeted as she slid down the booth across Azazel at the local bar in the town. He haven’t changed much since she last saw him, which was last month.

“Was the nickname really necessary?” He asked frowning before looking up and down at the outfit she was wearing, his expression obviously saying: _You’re wearing that?_

“Of course, bunnies will die when I don’t call you that,” Raven answered ignoring the look Azazel was giving him. She’s not even thirty yet, she can were any skimpy outfit that she wants, let then judge, it's not like she have something to lose.

Azazel sighed as he let go of the mug of beer that he was holding and clasped both of his hands together. “How’s Kurt?” He asked.

Raven crossed her arms, which might have been a good thing if she was trying to accentuate the girls to seduce someone, but she was genuinely pissed at the moment. “Fine,” she supplied. 

Azazel rubbed his temples, obviously immune to Raven’s looks. “I need more than that Raven,” he said.

Raven dropped her arms and sighed before slouching down on her seat. “He’s still not very good with English, especially with all that German accent going on, and he definitely got none of our attitude.”

Azazel didn’t said anything for a while, just stayed quiet as he stared at his clasped hands in front of him. “But his studies can be fixed, right?”

As much as Raven wanted to roll his eyes and accuse him of not doing anything for the kid, she just nodded.

"Good kid?"

There was a short moment of silence. "Too much of a good kid." She replied remembering his innocent smile and honest reactions “I might have a hard time letting him go.”

Azazel raised his eyes back at Raven, and who was she to look away? “You gave him away.”

Raven’s blood immediately boiled. “And you thing running away was better?” she seethed, still remembering the text he sent her that day when she needed him the most.

“I wasn’t ready,” He countered.

“And you think I was?” Raven asked his hands fisting. “I should have made the front page because of what we did. But my brother took pity enough to home school me, a fucking college student home schooled me just so I wouldn’t attract the local newspaper,” Raven seethed. “And where were you? Hiding, and until now you’re still refusing to see even a glimpse of him. I did my best to always keep a track on him, and you did nothing about it.”

Azazel gritted his teeth. “If I see him, I might not be able to hold it in Raven. I can’t do that.”

“Fucking coward,” Raven spat. “You’re lucky I’m an idiot enough to agree on this,” she gestured at them, pointing at the fact that they had to meet once a month to inform him about Kurt. “Sooner or later, you have to fucking man up and meet him face to face.”

Azazel scoffed. “And you think you’re so brave yourself don’t you?”

“Well considering that I’m now doing my best to look after him, then yes, I'm fucking fearless.”

Azazel didn’t said anything for a few minutes, deciding to finish his mug of beer first before he finally asked more about Kurt Wagner. Not at all noticing a blond boy watching them two seats away from.

* * *

“I’m home,” Raven announced throwing her bag on the couch as followed before immediately removing her four-inch killer heels and dumping them at the other corner of the sofa.

Charles said something, but Raven was too tired—both mentally and physically—to even register what he said. She heard him walking towards her but she didn’t bother changing her position.

“Good god woman!” Charles exclaimed and Raven had to hold back from rolling her eyes. “Stop wearing clothes like that when you meet him.”

“Shut up,” Raven said. “You’re wilder than me.”

She felt the couch dip at the other end, signalling that Charles took a sit beside her. “I _used_ to be wilder, I’m a principal now Raven.”

“You’re sleeping with the school’s guidance counselor,” Raven accused dryly.

There was a pregnant pause. “Care for some tea?”

“Oh fuck you,” She slurred, then made a small moment to think. “Beer?”

“Stella Artois,” Charles answered removing Raven’s heels from the couch and placing them down on the floor. “Still cold from the fridge, just newly stock.”

“Good,” Raven grumbled pushing herself off the sofa before heading straight towards the kitchen. “Fucking need a drink.”

“Smells like you much needed to get sober though!” Charles yelled but didn’t moved from his spot to stop her. Raven only raised her middle finger up in the air as a response.

After a couple rounds of beer Raven found herself lying on her stomach as Charles sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, a beer in hand. Slowly turning her head to look around the damn mansion that could’ve been a castle, she wondered how the hell did she grew up here, and what the fuck is the television showing, some soap opera shit?

_Well that’s depressing._

“You’re life’s depressing,” Charles spat.

Raven must’ve said her thoughts out loud again. “Ain’t talking to you.” She slurred taking another swig.

There was a short moment of silence before Charles took the remote and flipped the channel, sometimes Raven wondered if Charles could read minds or something ‘cuz he sure as hell could be a one good telepath. “I heard Kurt’s having a bad time in school.” He suddenly informed her in which she groaned in response.

She’s not in the mood to talk with his brother about this, and she’ll never be in the mood. It’s not his issue, it’s not his problem so it’s better if he could just leave her be and let her deal with this on her own.

When Raven didn’t respond, Charles made a sound that could be considered as a half groan and a half sigh. “Raven, how will I help you when you don’t even let me try?”

“Then don’t,” She spat finally sitting up, only to have the whole room spin in front of her. “Let me deal with this on my own, I’m not your baby sister anymore.” She took another clumsy drink, feeling a few trickle down her throat but couldn’t give a shit to wipe it away. “Deal with your own shit first.”

Charles only gave an exasperated sigh. Crouched down on the floor, he suddenly looked way older than he seems but younger at same. “This thing between me and Erik is none of your concerns.”

“Then this thing between me and my son is also none of your concern,” She fumed. "I'm done asking for your help," Standing up, she took her shoes and bag before leaving the room, not before taking a beer or two with her. “Good night, Charles.”

Raven didn’t wait for a reply before stalking off, but she knew Charles bid her good night, Charles always bid her good night no matter how bitchy she acts towards him. Charles would always bid her goodnight even if she left more than once, and that’s the big difference between them, Raven couldn’t do that.

* * *

Taking a bite from her sandwich, Raven tried to sit comfortably on the ground without getting her skirt hike up to expose her underwear. Hank only flipped a page from the book he was reading, not caring if the hot woman sitting next to him could flash him any second now.

“Who told you to wear that skirt anyway?” Hank questioned without leaving his eyes on his book.

“Our washing machine did.” She groaned pulling her skirt down the nth time this day. “The shit’s still broken after I already put duct tape on it.”

Hank’s face scrunched up to stare at Raven. “You used duct tape to fix your washer?”

“Sorry but the last thing I remembered is that I’m not the genius one in this relationship.” She rolled her eyes and took another bite on her sandwich, a pickle fell off landing on her white polo. “Shoot.”

Hank nonchalantly passed her his handkerchief and Raven took it with a thanks before lightly smudging the mess into a bigger one, she cursed audibly, “It’s not. Getting. Off.” She grumbled putting more force on each word. “I still have a couple of classes, I can’t teach looking like this.”

“Wow, tragic.” Hank commented flatly with a roll of his eyes earning him a smack on the arm from the woman before she returned on work. “Women.” He grumbled then another glare from Raven.

“I hope there’s a decent top in the lost ‘n’ found,” Raven groused.

Hank merely gave her a glance when he replied. “If there’s still left.”

Raven instantly froze from her work, _left?_ What? Did the students finally took their lost belongings? Well that’s doubtful, and also quite impossible. “What? Did somebody finally had a weird sense of fashion? ‘Cuz I don’t think the lost ‘n’ found had some Forever 21 vibe going on.”

Eyebrows met, Hank slowly turned to look at Raven giving her this off look. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Hank’s eyebrows raised before slamming his book shut. “Well that’s depressing, you are getting old.”

“Just tell me,” Raven groaned with a roll of her eyes.

“There’s this new kid, sophomore, I think, had the guts to commence some childish food fight.” Hank informed her. “The lost ‘n’ found finally had its breakthrough.”

Raven only stared, how she didn’t know about this was beyond her, where was she when the news spread? Probably having a migraine while checking Kurt’s reaction paper. “Fuck,” She sighed disappointed “That would’ve been fun to watch.”

“Not if you’re the one being thrown at,” Hank commented leaning back on the tree trunk. “For once I’m thankful that I hang out with you at lunch.”

Raven rolled her eyes, then a thought came to her. “Say, Hank?” The guy in question raised his eyebrows, an indication for her to continue. “Who started it?”

He scrunched his face. “How would I know?”

Right, Hank’s not the kind of person to get inquisitive in something such as this, provide him a book from Stephen Hawking’s and he’ll probably be more exultant studying Theoretical Cosmology than this.

Rolling her eyes, Raven continued on rubbing the stain on her top, by the end, Hank insisted on lending her his green sweater, and between the stained blouse and this monstrosity, she’d rather choose the blouse.

* * *

“You’ve misspelled this word, over here.” Raven pointed at the word written on the sheet of paper, slightly putting it down for Kurt to have a look on it. “Sweetie, when I said to pronounce the word when you spell it, what I meant was without your accent.”

With a scratch of his head, Kurt tried to smile in a sheepish grin, his left eye crinkling in the process. “I’m zorry.” before pulling his legs up to his chest. How he fit his whole body on that plastic chair never cease to surprise her, the kid got flexibility.

_Probably got it from me._

Raven exhaled deeply, classes already started months ago and so does this private tutoring she kept having with Kurt after school hours, and he’s still far behind on his English. Granted, Kurt had made a of bit improvement on his grammar, but his spelling skill was still disastrous. Raven started to wonder if the kid got dyslexia or something.

“Have you been reviewing the dictionary I’ve given you?” Raven asked placing the paper down.

It wouldn’t take a genius to notice when Kurt paled, there was a short nervous silence before Kurt replied in a very weak voice, as if guilty. “N-nein.” And then just like that he started spouting words as if his life depended on it, his hands were flailing all around the place.

Raven struggled to understand what he was trying to tell, but the thick accent was like a clog to her ears, and god forbid, her ears aren’t dirty.

“Kurt,” She called out, reaching her for his arm to make him stop, thankfully he did “Tell me again, but this time slowly, you and I both know that this won’t end well if you continue talking like that.”

Kurt gave a frantic nod before readjusting himself on his sit. “I lozt it.”

Raven’s eyebrow raised thinking how in god’s name was that ramble long and this reply short. “I’m sorry, lost what?”

“Look, I’m zorry, I’m very zorry, vat I lozt it, I zwer I’ll buy e new one, pliz zon’t be mad!” Kurt rambled again, luckily she understood it this time. Due to Kurt’s numerous apology in his first few weeks, she learned how to understand one when she heard one.

“Wait, sweetie, lemme get this straight,” Raven leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk. “You’ve lost the dictionary that I’ve given you?” 

Kurt nodded guiltily, and Raven, well, Raven really couldn’t care less, the dictionary wasn’t really from her and Charles didn’t seem to notice that his collection has decreased, though, knowing him, she doubts he’ll make a big deal out of it if he as much as notice it.

“It’s ok, the book isn’t really mine—” Raven said trying to make him feel better, though it pretty much did the opposite.

“VHAT?! I owe zomevady elz a dikziyonary?!”

“NO! no no no no, it’s not— You don’t, just relax,” She immediately exclaimed, “Somebody gave it to me,” she indicated both hands to herself before pointing it at him, slowly “Then I gave it you, see? No harm done.” She lied, though ‘Gave’ doesn’t really much differ from ‘Stole’, right? 

Situation like this makes her wonder how the fuck was she even an English teacher.

“Vut vhat avaut ze zentimetal value?”

“It’s a dictionary, Kurt” Raven replied flatly, “Look, I don’t care that you lost it, really, but I wanted to know _how_ you lost it.” _Because you look more a person who would even keep a paper clip with care._

Kurt only held his head low, and fuck this shit because he’s such a cinnamon roll, how the hell did she manage to make a person like this? She’s pretty sure that Charles isn’t this cute.

Kurt remained silent.

Raven instantly knew something was wrong.

_I heard Kurt’s having a bad time in school._

Well shit, hard time in what? Studies? Bullies? She should’ve asked. “Is something wrong?”

Kurt immediately replied in a frantic shake of his head. Something was definitely wrong.

“Kurt, what happened?”

* * *

“He’s being bullied Hank!” Raven spat running her hand through her hair as she pace back and forth in front of Hank, who was doing a great job at ignoring her fumes and remained neutral as he leaning on his locker.

“Maybe it’s just pigtail pulling?” He commented off handed, earning him a death glare from the older woman. “Look, we both know I won’t be of help even if you tell this to me, last time I checked I’m not a teacher.”

“You’re the genius one.”

“No, your brother is the genius one.” Hank corrected crossing his arms over his chest.

“No,” Raven immediately replied knowing full well what Hank has in mind. “I am not asking for his help.”

Hank groaned in irritation. “Raven, he’s the principal, what more do you want?”

“I’m not asking for his help, Hank, that’s final.” Charles already did a lot of things for her, especially with Kurt. This is her problem, it’s time for her to fix it on her own.

Hank sighed and pushed himself off from the lockers before grabbing his bag on the floor. “How about Charles’s boyfriend, considering that you don’t trust most of the faculty members, he’s all you got left.”

“I told you, they’re not in a relationship, they’re just—oh.” Raven’s eyes widened comically as Hank gave her one of his rare smug looks. “That’s actually a good idea.”

Erik’s the guidance counselor, and it makes perfect sense that if she wants that Warren kid to leave Kurt alone without Charles’s help, Erik’s her best bet.

“Hank, I love you,” Raven said kissing him on the cheek before immediately walking away. “You’ll get additional grades for this!”

“You teach Freshmen and Juniors!” Hank yelled back wiping the lipstick smudge on his face.

Okay, Raven forgot that tiny bit of information.

Not long after, Raven didn’t bother knocking and just barged in the Guidance Room, forgetting that Erik hated that thing about her, or the fact that Erik technically doesn’t have a break time. Therefore, she was a momentarily thrown off when she spotted the new transfer kid sitting on one of the chairs.

Erik sighed. “Miss Darkholme,” he greeted. “Is it really that hard to knock?”

“No,” Raven replied. “I just choose not to.”

Erik closed his eyes and massaged his temples. “As you can see, I’m a little busy.”

“He meant me,” Peter piped at Raven, which she chose to acknowledge, just didn’t reply… or look.

“I can wait,” Raven replied before taking a sit at one of the unoccupied chairs.

“Don’t you have a class to attend to?” Erik asked.

“No,” Raven replied from her sit next to Peter, who was looking at her with this weird fascinated look. Then again, that’s how he had always looked ever since Raven first saw him. “Gave a seat work.”

Raven didn’t fail to notice Erik’s irritated look that he was giving her way, but this is about Kurt, and the faster she fixes this bullying problem, the better she’ll feel about this.

“Privacy, Raven,” Erik said annoyed.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Peter said from his sit, and Raven couldn’t hold back the rise of one of her eyebrows. “So I’ll be doing what again?”

Erik gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine,” he said sounding defeated then turned to look at Peter. “You’ll be doing community service for the next three weeks, and an hour of session with me.”

“Cool,” Peter replied grinning, which seemed to piss Erik even more.

“No, not cool, this—” Whatever it is that Erik’s going to say, he didn’t bother finishing it, which in Raven’s opinion was a good idea. Knowing the guy, he can say some pretty mean things.

Raven couldn’t hold herself, she really need to ask, mostly for because she just wants to annoy Erik. “Is this about the food fight?” 

“Yes,” Erik said obviously irritated the same time Peter said “Yuppieddiedoo.”

There was a pregnant pause as Peter continued to grin, it seems so out of place considering his position isn't really something you smile on. Why Charles’s still believes that Peter’s a good student to enroll will continue be a question to her.

Erik was the one to break the silence, “You’re dismissed Mr. Maximoff.”

Peter’s grin disappeared, replaced by a comical pout. “Already?”

“Unless you want to make your community service a month long,” Erik threatened.

“Really? Then—”

“Get out,” Raven groaned, which may have been rude considering that she’s a teacher and that she should be a role fucking model.

“Fine,” Peter said, not at all fazed as he grabbed his bag. “Don’t get so bitc—” he caught Raven’s look. “Never mind.”

The sound of the door closing got Raven to lean back on her seat and stared at Erik.

“Unless you only plan on staring at me then I’ll kindly ask you to leave or tell me why you’re here in the first place.” Erik simply pointed out while fixing a mountain of papers at the corner of his desk.

“And you wonder why people call you Magneto.” Raven said taking Peter's place.

“As far as I could remember, it was you who gave me that nickname,” He reminded her while placing both hands on the table, intertwined.

“You liked it before,” The way Raven spoke reminded Erik all those years ago. Raven didn’t changed, she’s still the person who didn't want to show her real self to others, she’ll always show a personality of her that would always be on their favor.

“Grow up Raven, I’m not falling for your childish antics.” Erik replied professionally.

“You just did.” She answered leaning forward, remembering the heated night all those years ago because of her immaturity. It was a mistake, she knew it was a mistake, her brother knew but never acknowledged it, and she’s grateful for it. That one night never led to anything remorse, because it never became greater than that.

Raven was a very different person back then.

And sometimes she wondered if she did changed.

“Considering our relationship today, I think it would be wise not to bring up what had happened before.” Erik replied simply dismissing Raven’s incursion.

Raven only gave a halfhearted shrug. “Do you consider what’s happening now then?” She knew Erik understood what she meant by that, he knew this was about Charles.

Erik gritted his teeth. “Is that your reason why you’re here?”

That’s what got Raven remembering why she’s here in the first place. This was supposed to be about Kurt, not herself.

Leaning back on her sit, Raven collected herself before she spoke. “No, I’m here about Warren.”

Erik exhaled, the sudden change of demeanor didn’t surprised her. “What’s he done this time?”

“Bullying,” She supplied “He called him an orphan, Erik.”

* * *

“You could’ve talk to me first,” Charles said, his voice weak and his eyes dull. 

Raven knew what he’s been going through, but life isn’t perfect and so does hers. It’s sad to think how her brother would always consider that every bad things has a silver lining to it, it’s such a childish concept and she once believed it. But now, she knew life is just a bag full of shit, and it’s your choice if you throw it away or keep it.

“I handled it quite well, Charles.” She replied pacing around Charles’s bookshelf, running her finger over the edges of the books.

“By endangering my student’s record,” He countered sounding aggravated. “Raven you and I both know that if this continues on, Warren could get a suspension, worse, expelled.”

She whipped her head to face Charles, “I don’t care, he mess with Kurt, then he mess with me.”

Charles rubbed the bridge of his nose, an indication of his stress. “I understand why you did this, but you have to know the consequences that it’ll do to my students.”

“That’s his fault, not mine.”

“Raven!” Charles unexpectedly yelled, and Raven was taken aback by this. Charles never yells at her, he never does. Immediately noticing his abrupt rage, he inhaled deeply “When you needed me, I did my best to help you, no matter how wrong your reasons were.”

Raven was silent, then something boiled inside her. She hated that she understood what he meant, that Warren was just another troubled youth just like herself when she was young, and Charles was just doing his best to help him, the same way he helped her.

“Don’t compare me to him, I was young back then, younger than he is today.”

“I’m not comparing, Raven, I’m just merely pointing the fact that he needs help the same way you needed it,” Charles told her. “Please don’t make this harder for the boy, you don’t know the full story behind everything.”

“And you do?” She spat.

“This is my school,” He responded as if that answer was enough.

Raven left his office without waiting to be dismissed, knowing that Charles won’t take her side this time, there’s no point on continuing this conversation with him.

* * *

“Here.” Raven said handing out the dictionary she recently bought out of her own money. “Try not to lose it this time.” Kurt only stared at Raven’s outreached hand, hesitating whether to accept the book or not. “Well go on,” she said, urging the book towards Kurt.

Kurt gave the book a wary look. “You’re reelly going to give diz to me?” Kurt asked. “Vut, vhat if I looz it again? I ztill haven’t paid you vith ze firzt one.”

Raven, using the other hand that was not holding the thick dictionary, waved him off. “Oh, don’t worry, I had tons of dictionaries back home, I just took this from one of the many,” She said, kicking the bookstore package even deeper under her table, along with the price sticker that she thoroughly scraped from the book. “And you don’t need to pay me back, it’s alright, I’m a grown adult that has a stable job after all.”

Kurt stared at the dictionary before he tentatively reached for it. “Vank you,” he said before looking straight at Raven with this innocent look that he might not even be aware that he’s doing. “You’re reelly, reely kind to me.”

Raven blinked. “Oh,” she said before looking back at how she had treated Kurt compared to how she would treat the other students. “I’m just, well,” She huffed a laugh, “I’m just kind to everyone.”


	2. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles's a genius, but that doesn't mean he's good at everything.

**Charles**

When Raven entered Charles’s room to bring him a cup of tea, he was in the middle of rereading the resumes and notes that he’s taken on the job interview earlier this day. And from the look on her face, his room must’ve looked like the recreation of Jurassic Park or the lost city of Books and Papers.

“Why can’t we just hire a maid like a decent person?” Raven question placing the tea on his work table before taking a sit on his bed, pushing some books aside for space.

“I prefer not to have strangers touching my stuff.” He replied completely contradicting to the fact that he have been bringing a lot of strangers to his home years ago. Actually, he doesn’t have a single problem about anyone foreign, he just chose not to have a maid when he could perfectly do the job on his own. “And it’s not like I can’t do the cleaning,”

“I can see that.” She replied sarcastically while having a look around before picking up an empty bag of Cheetos and letting go of it after a second. “Found anyone yet?” She asked instead turning to face Charles.

“For a matter of fact, I have.” He informed her in a cheerful voice. Pulling out two application forms, he placed it on his table and pushed it towards Raven. “Have a look, I’m still debating which of the two would be a better choice.”

Charles placed his chin on his intertwined fingers while Raven hopped off the bed to take a look. Once her eyes landed on the sheet of papers her face immediately fell. 

“No.” was all she said with a shake of her head.

Charles’s face scrunched up, “No?”

“No,” She repeated, her tone final. “Do you know The Terminator?”

He nodded. “How old do you think I am?”

“Good,” Raven lifted one of the papers levelling just beside her face, showing Charles Logan’s application form. “Well this is Terminator, and this,” she raised Remy’s paper. “is Ocean’s 11.”

He rolled his eyes before leaning forward and taking both papers in two movements, “You judge people way too poorly.” He said settling down on his chair. “When have I ever made a mistake on hiring a teacher?”

“Emma.” She deadpanned.

“She’s a good one, you just hated her.” Charles accused. Frost was actually a fine history teacher, her icy expression but beautiful face gives a weird impact to the students that actually influences them to do their tasks on time. It’s either they’re terrified or helplessly in-love with her.

Raven groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose. “Please tell me you have other choices.”

“These are my choices,” He replied waving the papers in front of her face until Raven swatted it away. “They outstands the most, others are just far too boring and way predictable,”

“Schools are supposed to be boring and predictable,” She informed him while sauntering her way back to his bed.

“Not my school,” Charles replied returning his attention back on the application papers.

“Not your school,” Raven repeated sitting back down.

Eyeing the two papers, Charles knew he won’t be able to choose in an instant, and considering the time, he’ll probably reach daylight. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and sang ‘ini mini miny moe’ inside his head while letting his finger hover blindly above the papers.

_Let’s test fate, shall we?_

* * *

Walking down the corridor, with Peter’s records in hand, Charles made his way towards the guidance office. He didn’t bother to knock when he entered, knowing that it’s still too early for a student to be sent here or too late for Erik to have not arrived yet.

Erik scowled when he entered, but when he saw that it was Charles, his face went back to its normal stoic expression. Sauntering his way towards Erik’s desk, he dropped the papers and placed both hands on his waist.

“Peter Maximoff,” Charles informed him. “I’d like to give you proper details, but looking through his files, I might take up until midnight.”

Erik picked up the paper and flipped it to the second page, noticing the sudden slight arch of his left eyebrow, Charles knew he was surprise to see a wall of violations. “Expelled for stealing the schools Trophies, Exam answer sheets, and Violating School Property,” He read.

“He’s also accused of possible use of drugs,” Charles pointed out. “Although it’s proven that he just have a severe case of ADHD,”

Erik pursed his lips, noticing how his red lips moves with his sculpted jaw, Charles readjusted his collar and tried not to swallow. “Charles, I— what exactly do you want me to do with this?”

Taking the sit in front of his desk, Charles crossed his legs and leaned back, placing both intertwined hands on his left knee. “He’ll be starting his first day probably in two to three days, and I’d like you to keep an eye on him.” He explained but Erik only gave him a narrowed stare “I know it doesn’t prove much about him on the papers, but you’ll see he’s a wonderful kid.”

“I think I’ve already heard that before,” Erik said reminiscing “but with a kid who have anger issues,” he placed the paper at the corner of his desk. “Next thing I knew, he was sent to juvie.”

Staring closely, Charles watched how his arm moves and his muscles flex, remembering how it felt to have his skin close to him. “I’m not wrong about him, Erik.”

Erik leaned back on his chair, visibly showing his chest muscle under the navy polo he was wearing, Charles tried his best not to let his eyes go astray. “Did I heard that right?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Charles tried to look intimidating, “He still have a whole year to prove himself,”

Erik’s eyes landed shortly on the younger man’s lips, it was short lived, but Charles noticed it, and he knew that this visit won’t end without having a hickey on his neck. “Will it be funny if I told you that I predicted that you would say that?”

“Probably,” Charles replied not really caring if Erik was joking or flirting. He leaned his upper body forward, elbows placing on top of the older man’s desk. “Did you predicted on how this would end?”

With a growl, Erik replied. “I already did.”

The next thing Charles knew, there was a hand grabbing him by the nape and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

* * *

Charles is a genius, but that doesn’t mean he’s good at everything. 

He was used to maids cleaning his room, chefs cooking him breakfast and drivers sending him to school. He doesn’t have a problem about allowances or lack of clothes to wear for school. 

It was supposed to be a life of luxury. 

But it never felt like it. 

The mansion was big, too big to be considered a home. Growing up in a house where you rarely see your mother and not being able to bring friends or to even get out, Charles grew up hating the huge structure. 

He’s not a stranger with parents remarrying other, well, parents, earning him a step brother twice his size but much stupid than a cliché dumb bitch shown in the television. He wanted to consider him as a playmate, but when he once tried it, he got his head dunk on the toilet.

When Charles reached high school he was sent to boarding school while her mother fixes her divorce papers, as much as it seems messed up, Charles rather liked the idea of leaving the place. It doesn’t matter if the school was filled with achievers that are possibly greater than him, he could be the schools slacker for all he care.

Charles later attended Oxford University for the sake of not returning back home, he didn’t care to know what had happened to her mother and decided that snogging most of the campus population, male or female, was a better choice than to call her at least even once. 

Until he received a call that his mother had recently died and the mansion was now his property.

He had half a mind to sell the house when a thirteen year old girl suddenly showed up on his flat. She was blond and called herself Raven, Charles later finds out that she was adopted by her mother while he was in boarding school, and considering he’s now the head of the family, Raven’s now under his care.

At the age of nineteen he finally went back to Westchester, Charles didn’t know how he manage his life waking up in the morning having to lie in front of the lawyers, taking care of a moody teenager while mastering the study of genetics and still have a stranger in bed. He remembered there was a lot of yelling and throwing between the two them, and Charles was grateful that they live in a mansion and not on a flat in London.

When Raven was expecting and needs to be home schooled, Charles took it upon himself to take responsibility of her and finds that teaching was a rather fun activity and would like to do it again.

* * *

Staring down on the invitation paper asking him to give a speech about the study of Human Genetics, Charles folded it neatly and threw it at the trash bin just beside his desk before pushing off to leave his office. 

At the age of thirty-five, Charles still question how he became the school’s principal considering his past records. Granted he’d achieved a couple of Ph.Ds and that he’s supposed to be some Professor in a University or a Scientist researching some kind of revolutionary discovery, instead, here he is, assigning school schedules and enrolling special (Raven’s Words) students.

Closing his office door, Charles started walking down the hallway when he noticed a couple of students drenched in a mixture of apple juice and the cafeteria’s disastrous meatloaf.  
He gaped at them, slowly watching the students widen in number that needs a new change of clothes.

None of the students seem to notice him standing by, considering that they’re much more preoccupied with their clothes than noticing the fucking principal standing five feet away from them. Was his height really that much of a disadvantage?

Charles spotted Hank entering the school building having his head hang low, as soon as he looked up there was a moment of entertainment where Hank jerked in surprised, clutching his messenger bag tightly, when he saw the parade of seasoned students.

“D-did I missed something?” He asked still looking at the cluster of walking meatloaf.

Charles shrugged, stuffing both hands in his pocket. “It’s not like you never had,” letting his eyes stray at the small corner of the entrance to the cafeteria, he saw Piotr having a heated conversation with a student who only reply with smiles and nods as if he’s not already in deep trouble. “Well you are OTP’d with the JOMO.”

“Please stop,” Hank replied his tone fighting between complaining and grossed out.

“Why? TBH I finally understand why you children uses slang words, it’s Lit,” Charles replied raising three fingers making an ‘OK’ sign.

Hank groaned, dropping his face on his hands. “Oh my god, you’re worse than Raven.” He stated before stalking off.

“TTYL!” Charles called out when Poitr finally came in front of him, bringing a skinny silver haired kid by the left armpit. 

“Dude, gross, remind me never to get on your fun side,” Peter commented scrunching up his face.

“Sad, you’d find my fun side rather groovy,” He replied then turning his attention to the teacher in front, not before noticing Peter’s nose wrinkling. “I believe I don’t have to ask why,” He said indicating to the both of them.

A minute or so later, Charles was back to his office with a student sitting in front of him, rocking the chair back and forth, creating dangerous squeaking noises reminding him to buy a new one if ever Peter ended up leaning on it a bit far too much.

“Well, your records are many for a reason,” Charles informed him. “First day in school and you’ve already made yourself known, not to mention you haven’t even attended any of your classes yet.”

Peter shrugged. “I was bored,”

“And you think throwing food was productive?”

“Well it wasn’t boring,”

Charles stared at Peter and gave himself a moment to look behind the boy’s features or ADHD impulse. Usually, people would already judge him as a troubled kid, well he is in some ways, but if they try to read things in a better angle, one would question, _why? _He was expelled for his actions and was transferred here to continue his studies only to do the same thing as before.__

If judged by many, they’ll think he just doesn’t have the will to learn, but if Charles was to judge, it’s not because he doesn’t want to learn, the opposite actually. If the kid wasn’t up to study, then he’s supposed to be absent and be expected by next week, and he’s not supposed to be happy when Charles informed him that he got in. 

Peter was trying to get in trouble on purpose. The only question was, _why is he doing it on purpose?_

And Charles actually found himself smiling because twice the kid had made him think how rather interesting this is. “I must say, I find you really amusing.” 

The kid only frowned, “I was expecting a worse reaction.”

“What kind?”

Peter stared far away as if thinking very hard. “Dunno, yelling… lots of it.”

“You won’t be expecting any yelling from me, Peter,” Charles assured him. “Though as much as I’ve enjoyed our discussion, I can’t let you leave without any retribution.”

“About time you say that,” Peter said and Charles wondered if he was happy about it or not because the tone of his voice does not help. “Because, I’m starting to think you’re too soft for a principal.”

“I just have a different way of disciplining my students,” He informed him. “Now, considering you’re known as a troubled kid according to your recent school, I think detention won’t do of any help,” Charles rubbed his non-existent beard while the knots and gears turn in his head, “Probably a couple of sessions with the Guidance Counselor would do.”

It wasn’t obvious, and it was only short lived, but Peter’s eyes suddenly _widen._

Not to brag, but Charles was very good at reading people, and seeing Peter’s reaction he knew right then that it wasn’t from shock or fear, it was actually a bit too positive to be considered as any of those. If one has to look closely, Peter was actually glad about the punishment, as if that was actually what he was aiming for.

The reason? Charles still doesn’t know.

“Though our Guidance Counselor had his hands full for the mean time,” Charles pointed out while scribbling on a piece of paper, the school is recently growing with students that have major character issues and Charles was thankful that Erik is great at his job no matter how messed up his methods are. “Tomorrow would be a good start just after lunch, and— Here, give that to him when you enter.” He added giving Peter the paper about his future sessions.

Peter didn’t hesitated when he took the paper. “I’m guessing it’s not smart to ask why his hands are full,”

Suddenly thinking about the blond bully with family issues popped inside his head. Shrugging, he took a lollipop from the bowl of sweets at the corner of his table and handed it to Peter, “Grade A thinking skills, have a lollipop.”

Peter only gave him an _‘Are you serious?’_ look.

* * *

“I’m home,” Charles heard Raven announced while he was rummaging through the pantries and the drawers, in search of a decent food and not beer. He should really start buying decent food to store, at the ripe age of thirty-five, he knew this isn’t healthy.

Sighing in defeat, Charles pushed closed a cabinet after finding out it was filled with vodka and tequila and not pop tarts. “We should start planning a decent grocery list for once.” He suggested sauntering his way towards the living room where he suspects Raven would be sprawled on over the sofa, knowing what day it is, she’s probably drunk or pissed, could be both.

It wasn’t a surprise to see his sister wearing some kind of dark outfit that shows off most of her skin, but a reaction was still involved.

“You’re sleeping with the school’s guidance counselor,” Raven accused when the topic of who being the wilder one surfaced.

 

 _Well I wasn’t the one that got pregnant when at fourteen,_ Charles thought but that argument was a dead one since that had happened years ago, it’s not a good idea to bring up mistakes from the past. Besides, Raven could make a list of all the things Charles had done, he’s just thankful that he didn’t got any STD’s.

Not denying her accusation since lying isn’t really a great option, he ended up asking her for some tea that expectedly turned into beer.

Charles was never a heavy drinker, nor a light one, but a couple of beers could make him loopy. Suddenly sitting on the floor wasn’t much of a surprise since Raven technically hogged all the space on the couch, muttering about depression or some sort, and Charles just frowned. Was she talking to him? Or about him?

“You’re life’s depressing,” He countered instead.

“Ain’t talking to you.” She replied taking another swig.

Charles turned his head to look at Raven, noticing how her eyes narrow while staring at the television which was currently airing some overly dramatic telenovela. 

Guess he knows what she meant by depressing.

Dragging his free beer-less hand on the remote, he switched the channel onto something more useless but less disappointing. While changing from channel to channel, Charles had enough time to think about some of his student’s situation, especially Warren’s. The kid’s pigtail pulling is getting way out of hand, if this continues, Kurt might have a hard time in school.

It was reasonable to tell her about that, right?

Who was he kidding?

Even unconsciously, he’s finding a way to converse with his sister. It was funny how before all this he was rather okay with the occasional argument they kept on having, but maturity suddenly got the better of him and slapped him awake. At first it was stupid to think about all those saying when at a certain age, one would suddenly have that wake-up call, he didn’t believed it at first but experiencing it on hand made him look into life a little differently.

* * *

He didn’t knew how it started, maybe it was because of the beer or the heat of the moment. Maybe it was lust or just a way of taking off stress, tension or anything that could make him feel relaxed. It was supposed to be a night of fun or fooling around, it’s not supposed to mean anything.

It just a sex.

It’s okay, it’s fine, it’s not like something will happen.

But he never expected that his wake-up call was finding himself in bed with Erik, thinking if this is what his life will always be, a growing list of one night stands. For once, Charles wanted something that stays, he want _him_ to stay. Turning his head to look at the sleeping man beside him, he finally decided that he had enough of this and wanted something permanent.

But knowing Erik, nothing will always be permanent, leaving him a choice that he knew will bite him in the future.

* * *

Charles was fixing some paper works when Logan slammed open the wall, having one of his framed paintings vibrate and fall on the floor with a loud crash from the glass. Charles merely gave it a glance, it’s not like the painting cost him a fortune, it was actually just given to him as a present, he was rather glad that it happened though. The art was a monstrosity.

“Good day Logan,” He greeted. “I suppose knocking isn’t a custom in Canada, though I’m quite thankful you gave me a reason to throw away that hideous painting.” He added jokingly

Logan merely growled before stomping his way towards his desk, completely ignoring Charles’s poor attempt on making a joke. Sighing, he compiled all the papers at one corner and stared up at the recently hired teacher. “What can I help you with? You don’t seem to be in a groovy state.”

“Glad ya noticed Chuck,” Logan spat taking a sit on one of the chairs. “I ain’t beating any bush, so imma get it straight.” Folding his hands on the table, Charles nodded for him to continue on. “You need to let me switch schedules with that Moira chick.”

Charles’s head was still nodding, when the message finally registered his head stop midway on raising. _Moira? The other history teacher that only teaches higher years, that Moira?_ “Any acceptable reasons why?”

“One of your students, a huge pain on my ass,” Logan supplied him and Charles did his best not to sigh in disappointment.

“Apparently, according to the head of directors, all of my students are,” He stated. “And it’s one of the teacher’s job to endure the cause of pain on their arse.”

Logan snorted, “Ya don’t get it Chuck, this one’s a real piece of work,” he reasoned. “Thinks as if he could just boss me around whenever he likes. Look I have morals, but if that kid kept on giving me shit, morals or not I will bash his head,”

Rubbing his temples, Charles did his best to understand Logan’s position, but considering he just wasted most of his young adult life arguing with his step-sister, he couldn’t really relate with his anger. “Mind putting a face on the person?”

Logan squinted, as if trying to remember something really important. “Scotch Summers.” He replied unsure if the name was correct.

Charles gaped at him, either from his confusion of names from alcohol or that he was actually complaining on one of his best, and the might probably be the least problematic, student after Hank. Considering that Logan is the type of person to have less problems with students, (Charles peg him more of a ‘be a jerk to me, I’ll be a jerk to you’ kind of person and if students judge him by his appearance, most would probably be too terrified to even be against him).

He’s like the next Emma Frost, and Raven hating him already just proves the point.

“I suggest that you try cutting down on alcohol first,” 

Logan narrowed his eyes and growled, as much as human Logan looks like, he acts feral, something that didn’t seem to surprise Charles that should’ve. “I ain’t drunk nor joking here, Chuck,”

Charles pouted, “At least have the decency to pretend to laugh, I thought that was kind of witty.”

The bigger man only stared at him, judgingly, by the looks of it, thinking how a guy like Charles ended up running the school and miraculously remained a decent institute no matter how many fucked up weirdoes he accepts or hires. Though, just by looking at Logan, he must’ve already started questioning that when he was hired.  
With a defeated sight, Charles placed his elbows on the desk. “Logan, I can’t let you switch schedules with Moira.” He started. “Do you even know how irrelevant your reasons are?”

“Doesn’t seem dumb to me,”

Charles sighed, “You’re already over than thirty, I think being mildly irritated by a goody two shoes is unreasonable,”

Logan groaned, “I bet you my car this ain’t mild,”

“I bet you my stock of beers it’s not.”

“That’s a deal,” He immediately agreed not even a trace of hesitation. There was a short pause where the guy started to rewind their conversation in his head. “You’re not firing me for this, are you?”

“Nor am I switching your schedules with Moira,” 

There was a moment of a two-way glaring contest when Logan finally groaned and rubbed his face with irritation. “Fine,” He agreed against his will before standing up to point at Charles. “Ya better get those beers ready and a lawyer because I smell homicide.”

Charles plastered a childish smile and watched as Logan took a step to leave, the gears on his head turning while rereading how the interaction went. Logan was right on one thing, the school might probably need a lawyer if things went badly.

“Not for homicide, Logan.” He replied to no one.

* * *

Charles watched as Raven stormed out of his office before rubbing his face with irritation, taking a deep breath he tried to pull himself back together. He gripped his hands into fists to prevent it from shaking, but it only ripped a thin layer of skin on his palm.

Raven was being inconsiderable again.

Considering her age and the fact that she knew she was wrong makes her hard headedness even more immature and irresponsible, granted that his son was deeply involved by this but she should’ve consider the situation of the student. Warren isn’t Kurt that has a clean record, and if this continues on he’ll end up getting suspended or expelled.

Knowing Warren’s family, it’ll be bad for the kid.

Stress will certainly shave the hair off his head, and to think just this morning his hair had fallen a huge chunk off while in the shower. He didn’t know what’s more horrifying, the fact that he’s a step closer to be mistaken as a monk or that he’ll have to clean the drainage again.

Taking a shaky breath, Charles stood up and left his office, heading straight towards Erik’s. He didn’t knock, he just barged his way in and locked the door from behind, Erik was about to complain about privacy and that he have a lot of work to do but Charles only pushed off his chair from the desk and sat on his lap before grabbing his collar to give him a hard kiss.

It wasn’t passionate and it wasn’t gentle, it was rough and needy, teeth clashing and biting their lips. Charles was thankful that Erik was quick on the uptake by placing both hands on his hips to steady him. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside. He felt the other man groan with desire.

“This early?” Erik asked when he pulled away to take a breath.

“Shut up,” Charles replied crashing his lips back on Erik’s, sucking on his tongue while he grinds his hips for friction, he groaned.

Erik had tightened his hold on his thighs, preventing him to move again before pulling away. “What gives?” He asked out of breath and pupils dilated, but Charles only tried to pull back down for a kiss again, Erik pulled away making the younger man groan in protest. “You never initiate this,”

Charles can’t do this anymore, why can’t Erik just see that he wanted to have sex? He doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t want to think, he just want sex, he wants Erik to shove him up the wall and make him squirm, make him sore and want for more. He knew he can’t have his comfort, he can’t have his shoulder to cry on but he can have this, and he’ll take what he could get.

He can have sex with Erik and he wants it now. He tried kissing him again but Erik avoided it, gripping his hips harder to prevent him from grinding up. “Oh for fuck’s sake Erik, I thought this is just about sex?”

It was never about sex for Charles, it was never about it since day one.

Erik stared at him, searching for answers, and that’s the big difference between them. Erik could never understand Charles no matter how hard he tries. “It is,” He finally said, and this time, when Charles kissed him, he didn’t avoid it.

* * *

Dinner had already passed hours ago when Raven went into Charles’s room, checking up on him if he’s still awake and functioning while carrying a mug of hot tea with her. As usual, she looked around his room judgingly before walking her way towards his desk, pushing aside some paperwork’s before placing down the mug. 

“Tell me if I’ll have to drag you towards the bed to get some shut eye,” She asked completely natural that Charles knew putting him on bed was now a part of her routine, “because I have a lot of papers to check,” She added and Charles only smiled knowing that this is the closest apology he could get from her.

“No worries, I’m almost finished,” He replied waving a hand, “But now that you’re here, I was meaning to ask you, where’s your lesson planner? I haven’t seen you pass it,”

There was a brief silence. “I’ll promise to start cooking dinner if you don’t fire me,” She said attempting to strike up an agreement.

“I’m giving you up until tomorrow,”

“Midnight?”

“Don’t push it,”

Raven took a couple of books from the desk and placed it on the floor before hoping on to take a sit, “Erik told me Warren’s just under probation,” She informed him, and from the tone of her voice, she was trying but not apologizing.

“Yes, and one more warning he’ll get suspended,” Strangely, he wasn’t defending him, but informing Raven of the kid’s current situation, as if trying to make her feel bad no matter how fruitless it’ll get.

“I’d be lying if I tell you I’m sorry, but I’d rather be blunt than plastic,” Raven replied staring at the other mugs with empty drinks at the foot of Charles’s bed.

Charles only sighed, exasperated? Probably, but none the less, it didn’t heated up another argument. It was always this way, Charles couldn’t remember any disagreement that got at least one of them to apologized for, they just rather chose to forget about it and act as if nothing happened. He prefers it anyway, at least they don’t have to confront each other and talk about feelings.

Charles was never good with feelings. 

Like brother, like sister.

“By the way,” Charles started, remembering something that he’d noticed when he checked some of the students’ grades that needed observation, “I’ve noticed that Alex Summers is currently having a hard time on Basic Calculus and Physics, so I was planning on—”

“No,” Raven replied flat out, “You do know I still have my hands full with Kurt?”

Removing his gaze on the computer, Charles turned to look at Raven, one judging eyebrow was raised, “You teach Kurt English,”

“Have you read his essays?”

Charles gave it a second to remember the scribbled words on Kurt’s letter for transferee and grimaced on how it took him a couple of hours decoding his words. “Fair enough, though don’t pretend that you don’t owe me a new dictionary,”

Scratching her head, Raven smiled sheepishly, “Thought you’d noticed it sooner or later,” She said. “That’s a lost case by the way, Warren donated it to dumpster charity,”

“Don’t exaggerate the story,” Charles told her, “We both knew it was an accident,”

“ _You_ think it was an accident,” Raven corrected. “I think it’s on purpose,”

With a sigh, Charles returned his gaze on the screen and started typing. “What does this has to do with finding Alex a tutor?” He said attempting to change the subject, he’s in no mood for another dispute especially now that Erik’s nowhere near here for him to relieve stress. “I don’t think our new teacher could handle Alex, considering they both have issues with people bossing them around, I’ve been noticing Scott standing outside of his classes lately.”

“Which is actually a good reason why you shouldn’t hire him on the first place,” She suggested while playing on some of Charles’s desk decoration.

“Raven,”

“Don’t worry, I already have someone in mind,” She smiled and winked.

Charles stopped typing in an instant, knowing her sister, he had a huge hunch on what she had in mind. “If Hank stopped coming over, I’m blaming you.”

Raven snorted, “Puh-leaze, after this, he might probably even be thanking me.”

* * *

When Erik left Charles’s office, he didn’t spare him a second glance to look back, he zipped up his pants and left after doing what he actually came for. It didn’t bothered Charles, but it had put him quite an embarrassing state when Scott suddenly barged inside seeing the principal looking like he’d just got gang banged because of his tousled hair, flushed face and rumpled clothes while in the middle of zipping up his pants.

Seeing the younger man go rigid and went instant red in the face, Charles was sure that this was a new territory to him, that or he’s probably just a huge ass of a prude. Knowing his school reputation, he might probably be.

He and his brother certainly have huge differences.

“Since when did knocking stopped being a custom?” Charles said when the silence had gone too far, and from the looks of Scott, he doesn’t seem to be starting any conversation at the moment.

Surprisingly, Charles didn’t had any hint of embarrassment, it might probably be a bad sign on his character. He blames it on his slutty teenaged years.

“Should I—?” Scott started pointing at the door, indicating that he could come back later when Charles would finally look presentable.

“It’s fine,” He assured the younger student, “What’s done has been done and I’m just quite thankful that you didn’t came here earlier,” He joked sitting back down and beckoning Scott to do the same on the visitors chair.

“Please don’t make this as awkward as it already is.”

“Nonsense,” Charles waved a hand, “It’s not like you’ve walked in on me—”

“Please stop,”

Charles only gave a soft fond smile. Such innocence, it’s a pity he gave his up way too early, “So, what seems to be the problem?” He questioned, though from Logan’s visitation yesterday, he already have a small hunch.

Scott immediately sat up straighter, as if remembering why he’s here in the first place. “I know it’s too early for me to judge, seeing that it has only been a couple of days but—” 

Charles raised his hand to cut him off, “Is this about the new teacher? Mr. Howlett?”

“Yes!” Scott’s voice suddenly got higher, proof of how much irritation he has on Logan. _The lawyer’s not for homicide._ “He smokes within the school’s premises, he scares students, he doesn’t care about school rules and without any adequate reason, he would kick me out of class.”

“Does he smoke in class?”

“No,”

“Then it’s fine,”

“NO!” 

Charles took a deep breath and sighed. “Why not give it another couple of days, I don’t see other students having a problem with him,”

“That’s because I’m the only one brave enough to act on it,”

_Not for homicide indeed._

“Scott, I’ll be honest, I can’t do anything to help you,” He informed him in which the students only gaped at him. “Two facts are contradicting since Mr. Howlett had already put a compliant on you, and as someone to look on this perspective. It’s probably just a simple quarrel between the two of you,”

Scott stared at him incredulously, “He put a compliant on me?” 

“It’s funny that you’ve only taken noticed that, rather than the whole message itself,”

“And you believed him?” Scott questioned incredulously, ignoring the older man’s earlier comment.

“Same way as I’ve believed yours,” the kid only stared at him, knowingly trying his best not to glare. Charles gave a tired sigh. “Alright, I’ll put your complains on the new teacher noted and would try on making reasons with him,”

Scott finally gave out a breath of relief since this is the closest reprisal he could get. “Thank you,” He said grateful.

“You are dismissed,” Charles said waving a hand in which Scott stood up and was about to take a step towards the door, “Do you have any relatives who’s a lawyer?”

Scott turned to stare at him, completely taken aback from the out of the blue question. “Not that I’m aware of?” It wasn’t meant to be a question.

Charles gave a second to think, “I’m going to play safe here and tell you that you should head to class and forget what I just asked.”

* * *

“Fuck,” Erik whispered after he reached the bliss of his release, resting his forehead on Charles shoulder, not quite slipping out yet. Charles let his head fall back on the wall, taking in heavy breaths while trying to avoid the horrendous smell inside the janitors’ closet, his legs felt stiff around Erik’s waist while the man’s left hand draw circles on Charles hips soothingly.

 _This isn’t permanent_ , was what he thought when the adrenaline finally flushed out of his system.

The brain works way faster than the usual time, giving Charles enough time to think, choose and take action on it.

Maybe he started questioning when Erik dragged him out of the cafeteria because Stryker had gotten into his head again, maybe it was when Erik had wanted it rough and quick to release his stress, or maybe he was already questioning long before this agreement even start. 

_Where do I stand with Erik?_

They weren’t friends, co-workers is reasonable. They’re not lovers, that’s out of the picture. Fuck buddies perhaps? That’s an acceptable statement.

This isn’t permanent, everything that he’s been doing with Erik was never permanent, he wanted it to be that’s why he’d put up with this agreement for years, knowing that since he can’t have him at least this is the closest he could get.

Nothing was permanent with Erik, as horrifying as it sounds, it’s true, and Charles knew that this thought terrifies him. After hearing first hand on what had happened to him ages ago, he felt sorry for his family, really, but sometimes he wished that Erik never found them, at least maybe he’ll have a chance.

He knew it’s selfish, but after years of having nobody to stay (even her sister leaves him from time to time), he wanted someone to be permanent.

He wanted Erik to be permanent.

_Wanted._

Charles is genius, he knows a lot, he can read people easily and he considered this as a gift. But after meeting Erik, for once he wanted to know more about the guy other than the stoic expression and steel gaze. He wants him, like a kid wanting a toy from the store and would tantrum if not bought. 

And this _is_ the tantrum.

“Erik—”

Charles wants something that lasts.

“Let’s stop this.”

And Erik isn’t one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried my best making Charles's chapter incorporate with Raven's and other future chapters, and I might've pushed it too much since Erik and Charles's relationship didn't do much appeal than what I had in mind.
> 
> Anyways, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


	3. Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a stage four social issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 19 years old in the story, a year older than Hank.

**Hank**

“No,” Hank immediately replied as soon as he saw Raven standing beside his locker, her finger raised and mouth slightly ajar to speak. 

She frowned, “I haven’t even said anything yet,” she reasoned closing the locker door when Hank closed his messenger bag.

After years of knowing Raven, he already knew when she’s asking a favour or not, and she’s been asking a lot of favours recently. The list is slowly turning into a trilogy novel, Hank sighed; _this will end terribly_ , “Is this about Kurt?”

“Close, but no,” She replied in a squeaky voice, “though plus points for effort,”

“It’s your fault why I keep getting A minus on ninth grade,” Hank said readjusting his messenger bag.

“It’s your fault no one your age wants to be friends with you,” Raven retorted. “And besides, I was trying to avoid favouritism.”

“Yeah, but that went to shit,” Hank replied, remembering the names that he often received from others in every class. Now that he thought of it, befriending Raven did not help his social skills, it just made it worse.

“Just hear me out on this one,” Raven pleaded. “You know, help out a friend,” her voice went a little plastic on the friend part. Not that Hank thinks that she’s just using him, she already bailed him from a lot of problems to even consider that, it’s just that when her voice reaches that cringe pitch he knew she’s trying to get away from a responsibility Charles had assigned her in.

“I don’t know if it’s smart, or pathetic that you already went for the ‘friend card’ this early in the conversation,” Hank said giving her a blank look.

“A girl gotta move fast when desperate, remember that,” Raven said. “So, are you going to help me or not?”

Hank gave her a long suffering look before giving the most exasperated sigh it sounded so fake, which it was. “Alright, I’ll—“

“Wait, wait, wait,” Raven interrupted as she immediately produced her phone from her pocket. She did a few things before suddenly pointing the mic in front of Hank. “Okay, go.”

Hank stared. “Is that really necessary?”

She shrugged, “You’re smart, you’ll probably turn into lawyer against me if you decided to bail out,” She explained, “This is evidence number one if you plan on taking this to the court,” she added waving her phone lightly.

He rolled his eyes, “Plus points for imagination,” he grumbled, Raven elbowed him on the arm, “Fine. I, Henry Philip McCoy, accepts Raven’s in-need-of-help on whatever immaturity she has to—”

Raven immediately pushed the ‘End’ button, “Ha ha, very funny,” she replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Hank crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his locker, “So what’s this is about?”

Raven smirked and fumbled on her phone, “I, need you,” she started pushing the music icon and scrolling down on voice records. “To tutor Alex on Basic Calculus,”

There wasn’t any hesitation when Hank gave out a frantic, “No,” while shaking his head that Raven fears he might jiggle his brain.

She only replied by pushing the play button, Hank’s voice started to play out of the speakers about his recently taken oath. Hearing his voice, he immediately made a grab for it but either Raven’s a devil and likes taking advantage of his social issues or really just that desperate when she slipped her phone between her boobs.

Hank grimaced “I am not tutoring Alex Summers.” he stated firmly.

“That’s not what this record says,” She replied pointing at the device between her boobs that kept on replaying Hank’s voice.

“No, Raven,” He said, voice almost taking a higher note of frustration and probably irritation, “I am not doing this,”

She rolled her eyes, “Think of this as a match making in process.”

Hank was about groan in exasperation when he saw a student at the corner of his eyes. Tipping his head low he lowered his voice and tried his best to whisper vehemently, “He’s not pulling pigtails, Raven.”

Noticing his sudden rigidness, Raven cocked her head slightly to the right to see a couple of students started walking down the hallway, “This is heartbreaking, really,” she gestured at Hank in which the said person only glared at her. “Come on, Hank, I’m not taking no as an answer.”

Hank didn’t want to agree, he’d rather jump off a cliff or hang his boxers on the flag pole than tutor Alex Summers, but the increasing number of students walking on the hallway had put him on a sudden edge. Raven didn’t waited until lunch to tell him about this for a reason, she’s the female incarnation of Hitler, Hank’s positively sure about that.

“Fine,” He finally replied through gritted teeth, “but if you don’t find my body within twenty-four hours, I will hunt you.”

“Bondaged or dead?”

He blinked. “How is my friendship with you helps my social anxiety issues?”

“It doesn’t.”

The bell rang, a sign that Raven needs to teach and Hank to start studying,

* * *

Hank doesn’t socialize, it’s not that he didn’t want to, but because he can’t. The thought of conversing to other people had long been given up when the first ever friend he made was a decade older than him. Sure there was a stage he wished to be noticed and be popular, who hasn’t? The idea was short lived when he’s now part (surprisingly) of a small group of people that Raven miraculously had put Hank into. 

They weren’t friends per se, (first off, he wouldn’t consider a guy who’s always cranked up high five times a week a friend) as long as he could be with someone every free period, he’s fine with it.

Behind the school, near the basketball court, there’s a bench that Hank usually sits on whenever he has a free period. Surprisingly, he _has_ free periods, he chose to drop subjects that would need physical activities, he had enough sore throat and sprained ankles to live a life time. 

It didn’t took long for Hank’s to reach _their_ spot, there wasn’t any clues, signs or even labels, it suddenly just became their usual place, and the whole school knows it.

“Dude, ever wonder, if like, like, if a person screams loud enough, he could fly?” Sean suddenly questioned while poking Hanks cheek.

He was reading a book about geophysics and was quietly enjoying a certain topic when Sean came up behind and flopped himself down on the bench while staring blankly at the sky, as if waiting for either unicorns to visit or aliens to invade before turning his head to stare at Hank. Wearing shades while his head lolls to right was a dead give-away.

“Unless your voice creates enough sound pressure, I guess?” Hank replied shrugging when a body suddenly fell in front of him, it was like someone was running and suddenly stop midway, having his face hit the ground. Hank wants to believe that he didn’t yelp.

Sean on the other hand didn’t even flinched, he held up his arms and cradled Hanks head, “I love you man, you’re so smart and awkward,” he breathed pulling Hank’s head onto his chest. It was an awkward and stiffening position considering the height differences they have, and Sean’s breath stinks.

“Please don’t turn gay,” he said wriggling away before retreating himself at the other side of the bench. “Is he alright?” He asked instead eyeing the guy face flat on the ground, noticing the grey hair color, Hank wasn’t proud that he assumed he was an old dude, the weird silver jacket pushed that thought off his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine,” Sean assured him waving a hand, “He’s probably having the best time of his life.”

“By eating dirt?”

“That,” the nameless grey dyed hair dude suddenly spoke up while pushing himself on the side to face them, “was cool, I wanna do that again.” he slurred. Hank had a good look on him and judging by his face, he doesn’t seem to be older than him, or maybe the goggles was just in the way. He didn’t knew if the goggles was a fashion statement or that the guy already knew he would be swimming in dirt. 

Something clicked inside Hanks head, “You’re the new kid that started the food fight,”

“It’s Peter, and you must be Point Dexter,” He replied standing up, only to fall in-between Sean and Hank on the bench. “Nice to meet you,”

Hank blinked while Sean sniggered, “Please tell me you didn’t…?” he asked Sean, wishing that his hunch was wrong.

The red head shrugged, “He’s cool, dude, he got like, these tall of stack music,” He said rising his hand over his head as if to tell how tall the CD’s were.

“It’s ‘tall stack _of_ music’,” Hank corrected in which Peter mumbled something about nerds being grammar obsessed while pushing his goggles down to his neck, Hank immediately noticed his bloodshot eyes, “Does Angel know about this?” He asked instead.

“Hell no, that bitch is scary,” Sean replied shaking his head, jiggling his hair like pompoms.

“Duuuude, do that again,” Peter said eyes widen from entertainment while staring at Sean’s head.

The next thing Hank knew, he found himself sitting beside two stoned high school students playing with their weird hairdos. When Angel finally came, she wasn’t too happy about the fact that there’s a new guy in the group and might probably be the Juliet to Sean’s Romeo. Darwin likes to think that the more the merrier was a positive statement.

_This will end terribly._

* * *

Hank was in the middle of taking a bite from his lunch when something that was definitely not his turkey sandwich jammed up in his mouth. Crossing his eyes to look down he saw a folded paper, looking up he saw Raven, her left hand extended from shoving the paper into his mouth.

There was a pregnant pause before Raven pulled out her phone and Hank immediately spitting out whatever printed notes she shoved up his throat. “Not today,” he said.

Raven shrugged, pocketing her phone, “Maybe someday,” she replied bending down to pick up the paper, unfolding it and handing it to Hank. Staring down, he noticed that it was a printed schedule.

“What’s this for?” He asked reaching out to take it.

“Your schedule regarding to your tutoring sessions with Alex,” she replied nonchalantly, Hank retreated his hand and took a bite on his sandwich for real this time. Raven frowned, “Hey, you took an oath.”

With an exasperated sigh, Hank swallowed and stared at the woman in front of her, “You could’ve waited after school,” he stated, not at all happy.

“And what? Give you a chance to run off? No dice,” She replied sitting beside him under the tree and stuffing the paper under Hank’s armpit.

“The guy stabbed someone to death,” Hank reasoned, remembering the first wave of rumors when the news about Alex Summers being sent to juvie started. The first ones was quite convincing, the later news was a bit too imaginative even for Sean’s standards.

“The jury’s still out on that one,” Raven countered, “For all we know he’s probably a psychopath with an unhealthy obsession with guys wearing glasses.”

Hank stared at her, “Was that supposed to help?”

“No, but I’m taking my chances if it did.”

“It didn’t,” he said pulling the paper between his armpits to have a look at it, the day of the first session almost made him choke on his sandwich, “Is this why you didn’t wait for dismissal?” it was today after school.

Raven shrugged, “Charles said that he needs to catch up before graduation,”

“And you think I’m the best person to help him with his studies?”

“I think you’re the only person that could help him,”

Hank’s going to die, he blames this on Raven.

* * *

Scribbling on his extra notebook, Hank closed the book _Essential Calculus_ and opened a new one, _Calculus For Dummies_ , before taking down notes. Instead of spending his time trying to get over his social issues by hanging out with Angel and the others at their spot, he’s spending most of his time in the library making a lesson plan and organizing an escape route if the tutoring ever turns into Friday The 13th.

Hank has no idea why he’s putting this much effort on a probable homicide attempt, sometimes he’d like to assume he’s diagnosed with OCD and maybe then he could finally blame on something.

He was too busy jotting down notes about limitations and all of the exit areas in school that he didn’t noticed Charles taking a sit in front of him.

“Last I check, exams are still far away,” He said taking a book from the mountain of it on Hank’s table.

“Not for exam,” Hank replied making another math problem for Alex to answer. “Though I’m sure you know why,”

Flipping a page on the book, Charles gave a short skim before a faint laugh was heard to escape from his lips. “I gotta give Raven some credit, her power of persuasion is a class A to have this much effect on you.”

“Or maybe she’s just plain evil,” Hank retorted, “One minutes she’s your friend, then a complete different person the next— Something wrong?” 

Hank was never good at reading people, the opposite actually, in fact, he’s such a failure that he couldn’t even understand himself. Though there are moments where your gut feeling would just kick in and instinct would do the job to notice the difference, it doesn’t need observation nor clues, there are just moments you knew that something was wrong.

It was these kinds of moments.

Charles only smiled before standing up to give Hank a pat on the shoulder, “Good luck on Alex,” and Hank watched him leave.

It wasn’t the fact that Charles wished him good luck that made him put on edge, it was the fact he didn’t said no.

Staring down on his notes, Hank shook his head and continued writing down Infinite Limitations and possible back-up plans on different murder scenarios. Losing track of time, Hank didn’t noticed how long he has been there, that was until the Librarian issued him if he have classes at this hour since the bell had already rang a couple of moments ago.

Picking up his things and placing the books on the counter, Hank stuttered a very indistinguishable thanks before tripping his way out of the library. It only took him a couple of small steps when a door banged open from across the hall and a very audible ‘GLADLY’ was yelled. 

With a jerk of his head, he turned and saw Scott Summers fuming his way down the corridor, mumbling about immaturity and teachers not being good role models.

Hank was thankful for his ability to blend in the background when Scott stomped passed him and turned a corner, (probably heading towards Charles office). He doesn’t blame the kid, but being the only blood related to the person always pulling the ends of Hanks wits, he’d rather not take his chances.

* * *

Hank was staring.

He didn’t knew he was staring when Alex suddenly snapped at him.

“What?”

Surprised, Hank diverted his gaze on the sheets of paper scattered on the table and shook his head, Alex only huffed and continued on answering question number two incorrectly.

Hank didn’t tried on correcting him.

The tutoring was currently held at Raven’s advisory room, and since her room was rather far away from the nearest fire exit, Hank had temporarily put science aside and hoped to the gods that Alex Summers didn’t brought a knife. As much as being hospitalized seems more appealing than spending most of his after class hours with Alex, he would still rather not be put into coma before he graduates.

“Y-you did that wrong,” Hank pointed out when Alex finally finished the third problem.

The blond guy glared at him but didn’t spat any insults, he grabbed Hanks eraser and started removing the scribbled numbers roughly until the paper rips apart. There was a short moment of silence before Hank grabbed his bag, pulled out the same copy of questionnaire and handed it over to Alex.

Alex stared at it.

It happened way to fast, one moment Alex was holding the eraser, next minute he crumpled the paper Hank was giving him and threw it across the room. His eyes trailed at the flying paper until it hit the opposite wall with a small thud, turning around to look at Alex, the other man only stared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?” He grouched.

Not really knowing what to do next, Hank took another paper and was about to give it when Alex snatched the paper and folded it this time into a paper airplane before letting it fly across the room, crashing in the trash bin. Alex whistled in a ‘not bad’ kind of manner.

Hank only stared at him, a million of questions and curses running through his head but none of it made it out of his mouth. “Wh-wha— I don’t—” was stuttered instead.

“And the bozo speaks,” Alex suddenly exclaimed clapping both hands once, “I have no idea why they think you tutoring me is a good idea, but this—” he gestured to Hank, “is bullshit.”

Hank wanted to say that it’s not like he wanted this, that he didn’t signed up for this and that Raven is at fault here. He wanted to tell him that he’s the bullshit one for being irrational, that he would rather spend his whole life being blue and furry than teach him calculus. But Hank only stared and didn’t say any word.

With a frustrated huff, Alex jammed all of his stuff inside his bag and stood up to leave. Hank didn’t stopped him, it’s not like he’s in the position to do so, if Alex doesn’t like Hank’s silence, it’s not his problem.

_Human species… Such an enigma._

* * *

“Didn’t you think that, I don’t know, maybe teach him _vocally_?” Raven said nudging Hanks knees to make space on the sofa. “Popcorn or chips?” she asked as soon as she made herself comfortable beside Hank.

“Neither,” He declined waving a hand, Raven shrugged and took a fistful of popcorn to shove it in her mouth, Hank grimaced, “So you’re telling me that it’s my fault?” He asked incredulously instead.

“No, I’m just merely stating the fact that maybe the reason for his outburst was because you didn’t give much effort on teaching him, much less talking to him,” She reasoned.

“You just said that it’s my fault but with longer explanation,” Hank deadpan as soon as the TV show started.

Hank isn’t the kind of person that could grew a liking about fictional stories or fantasy series, in his opinion, it’s just a bunch of hogwash, no reason on wasting your time and spending your money on something that can’t be real. But growing up with Raven as his only friend, he ended up watching a series called Game of Thrones, and every time a new episode airs, Hank finds himself in Charles mansion watching the new episode with Raven. It’s like an unspoken tradition and a part of his routine.

“At least give credit on my effort,” Raven shrugged landing her head on Hank’s lap. “Everything would have been made easier if you would just smile at him.”

“And have my head down the toilet? No thanks,” he replied. 

“This,” Raven said gesturing wholly on Hank with one hand, “is a representation of jumping into conclusion.”

“I call it prediction of inevitable results.”

“Starting to understand why Alex called you bullshit,” Hank shook his legs so that Raven’s head wobbled and hit Hanks knee painfully, “And Charles said I’m the immature one,” She grumbled.

“Both of you are,” Hank replied then remembered something, “We had a little chat earlier,”

“Uh huh,” Raven breathed while shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth, two of which got stuck in her hair.

“I think something’s bothering him. He doesn’t look too… uh groovy,” the word felt foreign to his mouth, Hank decided never to say that again.

Raven didn’t instantly responded, she was too busy chewing down her food, but when she did, it was as if the idea of Charles being in a tight spot didn’t bothered her, “Well, he is the principal, I’d be more surprised if nothing’s bothering him.”

Hank decided not to push onto the topic when Raven muttered a comment about a character having her boobs deflated. It wasn’t obvious, but Hank knows when Raven’s changing the topic, Hank _always_ knows.

“Give him another chance, Hank,” Raven suddenly said in the middle of the show.

Hank knew it wasn’t about Charles, so he stayed quiet and took a popcorn from Raven’s bowl.

* * *

Hank doesn’t like Alex, but he likes Raven, though he gave up on that idea when the age difference was just too much of a hindrance. Raven never knew about it, and Hank prefers it that way, it’s not like the feeling’s still there anymore and besides, he concluded that his feelings was probably because of his puberty. Sometimes the hormones makes you do and feel stupid things.

And this, by far, is the most ludicrous choice that he ever did.

Angel’s earlier pep talk did not help what-so-ever and Sean only told him that penguins does fly (“no they don’t”) which was a lot more entertaining than hearing Peter talk about making the right choices (or something about it), it was hard understanding someone when they spoke faster than a race car. Darwin on the other hand only patted him on the shoulder, whether it was for good luck or his last farewell, Hank decided that it wasn’t the latter.

_This will end terribly._

And it probably will since he’s seemingly walking down the path towards his own death. Pushing the double doors towards the Gym, Hank immediately noticed two blonds sitting by the bleachers having a secret conversation of some sorts. Taking a deep breath, he huffed and marched his way towards them.

His stomach was doing this thing that made his knees weak, he tried to think that it was because of nervousness and any moment by now, his life will flash before his eyes.

“Watch’a standing there four eyes?” Warren said irritated, though that’s probably his default mechanism. 

_Of course, birds with the same feather flocks together._

Alex stiffened and turned to look, the surprised look was short lived that Hank thought it was just his imagination. They stared for a couple of seconds and Hank started to wonder why was he doing this in the first place, it wasn’t his fault, so why was he the one doing the consulting here?

“What do you want Bozo?” Alex finally asked.

“Stop calling me that,” Was what Hank said instead.

“Oh yeah?” Alex stood up and pocketed his hand inside his jeans, the height difference was ridiculous considering that Hank is the taller one but Alex was the bully.

“Yeah,” Hank said as much as venom he tried to put. Slapping himself mentally, he struggled to remind himself why he was here in the first place, “Look, you walked out, I didn’t. If you decided to come back, fine. If you don’t, then it’s not my fault if you don’t graduate.” 

Hank decided to leave it that way before averting his gaze elsewhere other than the blond in front of him. Not waiting for an answer, he turned and left but not before hearing Warren laughing his ass off in the background.

As soon as he turned a corner, Hank leaned on the wall and finally noticed how his heart was beating fast against his chest. This was the longest conversation he had with Alex, and might probably be the first. It was a new territory to him and he felt weird, not in a negative nor positive way, it was something in-between.

Shaking his head, Hank continued on walking down the hallway, deciding on what book to borrow from the library, he should probably start a new lesson sheet for Alex, he already had enough back-up plans if he ever turns homicidal while computing equations.

Hank was already a couple of steps away from his destination when he saw the brother of the Joker from his Batman hanging outside Mr. Howlett’s class. Hank tried to ignore the growing pattern.

* * *

“I noticed something,” Hank pointed out while taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Well observed Sherlock,” Raven mocked, not leaving her eyes on the papers she was checking, Hank assumes it was due later.

“The new teacher always sends Scott outside of his class,” Hank continued, ignoring Raven, “And the new kid seems to be hanging outside of the guidance office quite a lot.”

Raven stilled and turned to face Hank, she stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hand, scribbling the words ‘Congratulations’ on his forearm with matching fireworks and gold stars. Hank only stared at his tainted skin before staring at Raven, expecting for answers.

“For discovering cliché teenage life,” She explained.

Hank frown, “So mine’s not?”

Raven patted his shoulder, “Honey, your bestfriend is ten years older and a teacher with a teenage son that she got when she was fourteen, and you practically live at your principal’s house, how is that cliché?”

Hank gave it a thought and shrugged, “Fair argument,” he replied before returning on his sandwich when Raven went back on checking papers, “I talked to him by the way,” he started to explain while fidgeting on the hem on his shirt “Though I’m not sure if he’ll show up later.” he didn’t have to tell her what he meant by that, the stunned expression on her face was enough evidence.

“SHUT. UP.” She exclaimed grabbing both of Hank’s shoulders, “Shut up!” she repeated shaking him back and forth.

Feeling dizzy and slightly irritated, Hank shook Raven’s hands off of him, “What is it with you and teenage drama?”

“I call it romance,” she corrected.

“You have poor judgement on that genre,” he countered, “I use Azazel for evidence,” 

Raven smacked him on the head, Hank felt his brain shook.

* * *

When the bell rang, Hank stacked up all his things and tried on stuffing them inside his messenger bag. Accepting defeat, he decided on just carrying the other three books and a couple of papers with him before standing up to leave the room. Too busy on hanging his head low, he didn’t noticed a body colliding onto him.

Hank felt the sudden wetness of his clothes but he was more worried on the state of his books when he dropped them on the ground, looking down he cursed inwardly when he saw a couple of pages were wet and a puddle of water was slowly crawling towards the others. He immediately crouched down and started picking up his books.

“Shit dude, I’m sorry, already too late when I noticed you standing there,” Peter apologized and reasoned before crouching down to help him pick up his stuff.

Hank kept quiet, the presence of Peter was still new to him and his anxiety ass couldn’t do anything but to nod. Noticing Peter setting aside the dipper he had on his hand, Hank tried not to question why this silver haired weirdo was carrying a dipper of water inside the school.

“Here,” Peter said handing Hank a couple of wet and dry paper when they stood up, “I hope some are not important— oh, you got a wet spot right over… there,” he gestured wholly on him.

Hank blinked at him.

Peter pulled out a small handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to him, “Here” he said as if the tiny hankie could make a difference at Hank’s drenched up polo. 

There was a moment of silence where they stared at the small clothe before Hank hesitantly extended his arm to take it, “Thanks,” he replied dabbing awkwardly on his wet sleeves. Trying _not_ to engage on a conversation (probably about music), Hank dropped his head so that his chin would touch his chest, and slowly backed his way out. 

Peter’s nice, really, but listening to his rambles makes him feel tired and tensed at the same time. The energy of that guy puts the ‘S’ in stress for Hank, and Peter’s friendship with Sean is a new era of chaos that he would rather sit out on.

Walking towards his locker, he could hear the wet squish of his sneakers whenever he takes a step and the unpleasant stick of his polo on his stomach, the coming cold season did not help but rise a couple of hairs on his arm. Hank tried to bite down a shiver but failed miserably when his shoulders hiked up and vibrated.

Putting most of his dry books and papers inside his locker, he immediately closed it and marched down the ‘Lost and Found’ section. With no such luck, there were no clothes available. Hank starts to think that Peter’s arrival in school is a bad omen for clothing.

With a sad sigh, Hank used his messenger bag and tried to hide the huge wet part of his polo, his pants and shoes on the other hand were a loss cost. 

Hank hoped that Alex wouldn’t show up later, the weird flip of his stomach yearned differently.

* * *

Alex was staring.

Shocked? Surprised? Hank doesn’t know, he was too busy staring at his wet sneakers, but more importantly, he didn’t expect for Alex to actually show up before him, sitting on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest, a pen and notebook on the table, scowling at no one in particular.

Hank forgot that he was wet and cold for a moment, that was until Alex turned and spotted him standing by the door, his shy ass averted his gaze and immediately looked down.

“The hell happened bozo?” Alex asked standing up to meet him.

And like any other weird person, Hank analysed the question and noticed a huge hole in it, was he asking about on happened to him? What happened why he’s late? Or what happened to his hand written activity for Alex? “The papers got wet,” Hank chose to answer the latter.

Alex blinked at him, “The papers. Got wet?” He said as if double checking if Hank was really talking about the papers and not himself. 

Hank nodded while slowly leaning backwards when Alex peered under to have a better look at his face. He could feel his cheeks turn a heat of red. He’s cold and wet but his face turns red, he would start to question science if he became into a warm furry beast but turns into a cold color of blue.

With a shrug, Alex leaned back and walked towards his backpack before rummaging inside, Hank only stared and wondered if this is the part where Alex would protrude a knife and gut him senseless, all thoughts went out of the window when Alex threw a black shirt squarely at his face.

There was a short embarrassing moment where Hank tried to catch it and surprisingly, he almost failed.

Hank stared at Alex.

“What?”

He kept on staring, a fly could possibly enter his mouth any moment now.

“Look, Ms. Darkholme would probably kill me if her boyfriend goes down with a cold,” Alex reasoned crossing his arms over his chest, “And I’d rather not get issued by her, seeing as to what happened on Warren.”

“Raven’s not my girlfriend,” Hank suddenly defended, surprising himself. “It’s illegal.”

It was Alex’s turn to stare, it was short lived when he shrugged and sat down on his previous spot, “Whatever,” he said as if to tell that he doesn’t believe him and he would rather not talk about the topic if Hank kept on denying, “You should remove your shoes and socks, dry it by the fan, at least your feet would only be big not smelly.” Alex told him instead.

Hank hesitantly complied, surprised that Alex said that as if he was a decent older brother, the idea that it might probably be true doesn’t sit comfortably on Hank’s gut.

Thinking of removing his polo alone with Alex in the room had made his face burn, so instead of unbuttoning his top like any decent person, he untucked his polo and removed his arms through the sleeves, making him look like a crazy person in a strait jacket, before putting on Alex’s shirt and started unbuttoning underneath. The shoes and socks where easy but the prickling gaze of the older guy across the room made things harder.

When Hank finished, he got down on an empty chair in front of Alex, while the other guy grabbed a pencil and flip his notebook open, “She really isn’t,” Hank wanted to slam his head right this instant when he found himself bringing up a finished topic.

Alex stilled and looked at Hank under his lashes, as usual, his shy ass averted his gaze, “Ok.” He said.

“Ok,” Hank replied before pulling out his basic Calculus book, “Uhh, Infinit limitations… It’s umm…”

Hank didn’t know what to be surprised on, that he was actually teaching him vocally (though the stuttering was still a burden) or that despite his continual mockery, Alex was actually listening closely.

* * *

Hank found himself being stamped with a smiley face on the forehead by Raven after telling her what had happened on yesterday’s tutoring session. If it wasn’t for the crowd of students bypassing the hallways after taking their lunch, he would’ve yelled at her. Glaring was the only option.

“What?” She asked high pitched, acting all innocent as they walk down the hall, “You just discovered unintentional flirting.”

Hank almost choked on his own saliva, “How’s that flirting?” he asked incredulously. 

“C’mon, you kept on telling him that I’m not your girlfriend—”

“Because you’re really not.”

“—and that you’re single and ready to mingle.”

“No I didn’t.”

“It was implied.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“He lend you his shirt,” Raven pointed out. “Which just proves that he had a legit thing for you—”

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“—and you accepted it, you wore it and even washed.”

Hank did washed it, twice, “Again,” his voice went a higher note but immediately went down when a group of giggling girls passed by, “How was that flirting?”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Face it McCoy, you have it just as bad as Summers—”

A loud crashing sound hitting body to metal was suddenly heard across the hallway that immediately took Hank and Raven’s attention. Students where immediately heading straight towards the commotion, circling whatever happenings it was.

Raven was clutching Hank’s forearm when they got closer to the scene. It wasn’t the fact that Warren Worthington III was having a fist fight with Mortimer (also known as Toad because of his freakishly long tongue that could reach his chin) that startled Hank, it was the fact that Kurt wasn’t part of the crowd, Kurt was part of _being_ circled by the crowd.

“Raven?” Hank whispered but the teacher beside him didn’t responded, her hold only tightened on Hank’s arm when Motimer delivered a strong fist towards Warren’s jaw, the blond slammed against the locker beside Kurt which made the German yelp. Noticing him, Warren pushed Kurt harshly away from the crowd before advancing towards his opponent by the mid-section, bringing them both down on the floor putting Warren on the advantage.

Hank felt Raven stiffen when Kurt was pushed down.

_This is ending terribly._

Warren raised his fist and smashed it on Motimer’s face, over and over again, blood was slowly painting Warren’s knuckles while the students around them only watch and wince. 

When Hank felt Raven slowly advance forward, he was about to grab her by the arm when Alex suddenly pushed through the crowd and tried pulling Warren away by the armpits, doing his best to restrain him. Mortimer took this as a chance and was about to pounce back with a right hook when Logan suddenly came from nowhere and grabbed his right wrist to prevent further violence. Mortimer stared at him by surprised while Logan slowly shake his head terrifyingly.

Alex was struggling on restraining Warren, they were yelling and fists where flailing everywhere when Warren’s clenched hand suddenly landed a strong blow on Alex’s face, he stumbled back but quickly regained his footing before fumingly smashing his forehead against Warren’s. 

The younger blond fell on his ass when Erik finally came into the scene, Peter in tow and was looking around curiously as if this was a new entertainment. Erik took a short glance across Alex, who had a cut lip and a bleeding nose, his left eye slowly turning swollen, before grabbing Warren by the collar and yanking him up on his feet. He turned to look at Logan, who was also holding Mortimer by the back collar of his shirt, and beckoned his head towards his office.

Logan only nodded before dragging the younger man with him. Erik turned and searched the crowd, his eyes landed on Hank, _well shit,_ “Hank, kindly bring Mr. Summers and Mr. Wagner by the clinic,” he told him before looking at Raven, “And Ms. Darkholme please inform the principal about the situation.”

Raven nodded while stuffing her hands inside her pockets before leaving acting all professional, but not after giving a side concerned glance towards Kurt’s way. No one noticed it, but Hank did, Hank knows Raven too well.

“I’m vine,” Kurt suddenly spluttered standing up, “I wazn’t hurt.”

Erik stared at him before breathing in a sigh, “Alright then,” He said before turning towards the crowd, “Why are you all still standing there? Go to your classes!” He yelled and all of the students slowly dispersed, heading off to their respective places.

Hank noticed Kurt patting his jeans before slowly walking away, a surprisingly blank expression on his face. Meanwhile, Alex only wiped out the blood trickling from his nose before going off to a different direction, which was certainly not the way towards the clinic.

He found himself jogging his way towards Alex and clutching him by the arm. The blond turned and glared at him, Hank immediately questions himself if he was unconsciously wishing a death wish.

“What?” Alex spat out.

Hank swallowed, “Clinic.”

The shorter man shook his arm off from Hank, “I can go there on my own.”

“Wrong direction.”

Alex stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, probably wondering where Hank suddenly found the courage to talk to him when all he did before was ignore him when he mocks and make fun of his big foot. Hank is actually questioning the same thing. “Lead the way Bozo.”

He did.

* * *

Alex stayed at the clinic because of his broken molar, meaning Hank doesn’t have to stay after class but he did so anyway. Cooping himself up inside the library, making future lessons and extra copies in case if Peter shows up again.

Hank haven’t seen Raven after the incident, he doesn’t want to think what that woman has in mind, probably making some elaborate scheme as revenge for having his son involve in a fight. Well as much as involvement he was in, Warren pushed him away for a reason, something that Raven might overlook. 

After being told by the librarian if he ever plans on going home, Hank picked up his stuff, thanked the her and head out the door. After taking in a couple of steps, Hank heard the usual banging open of another door across the hall, how Scott was still within the school grounds at this hour was a question that got out the window when Hank had taken a good look on him.

Scott’s face was flushed and his right hand was clasped against his mouth while he hurriedly walked away, completely not noticing the six foot tall nerd standing at the side. 

It’s not Hank’s business, the kid has a girlfriend after all, but he’s pretty sure Jean Grey had already gone home and the growing tent in Scott’s pants is a question he would rather not know the answer.

* * *

“Did ya heard? Warren’s suspended.” Peter suddenly popped out of nowhere sitting beside Hank.

Sean’s eyebrows furrowed, a brownie in hand, “Like, in mid-air or…?”

Angel slowly and carefully took the brownie and threw it by the trash bin, replacing it with her sandwich. Sean took a bite on it completely not noticing the difference. “He meant in school,” She told him.

“Where’d you heard that from?” Darwin asked instead.

Peter shrugged, “Guidance Office, Raven’s pretty mad.”

Hank’s head perked up from the book he was reading after hearing Peter calling Raven by her first name.

“First name basis, since when did you guys became close?” Angel asked while Sean finally took notice of his suddenly sandwich of a brownie, looking around, he only shrugged and took another bite.

“I call everyone by their names.” Peter pointed out.

“You call everyone by their first name but you call Mr. Lehnsherr, Mr. Lenhsherr.” Darwin said popping opening a bag of chips, handing some of it to Hank, he declined it.

Peter took a fistful of it instead, “Dude, you do know that guy’s scary with all his mysterious background and all those other shit.”

“Logan’s scary,” Sean pointed out.

“Yeah, but him and Scott are always squabbling like old married couples, it kinda made Logan less daunting.” Peter replied.

No wonder Scott’s usually hanging outside history class.

Noticing a huge hole, Hank turned to look at Peter, “How’d you know that? You’re not a freshmen.” The question immediately took Angel and Darwin’s attention, Sean was too busy staring at a butterfly.

Peter only shrugged, “I’m quick on picking up on things.”

“So wait, Warren’s not flying?” Sean suddenly spoke when the butterfly flew away, which was actually perched on top of Sean’s bouncy red hair.

Peter immediately took a photo.

* * *

Raven was there first, sitting under the tree, a take out in hand. Hank made his way and sat beside her, Raven automatically put her head on top of his shoulder, Hank didn’t try on removing.

“So Warren’s suspended,” He spoke first.

“I’m surprised you know,” She replied and Hank knew this voice, the last time she used it was when she found out where Kurt currently lives.

“Peter,” Hank said as if the name was enough explanation.

“Peter,” She repeated.

“Erik should start putting handcuffs on him.” He continued, trying to make a conversation.

Raven scoffed, “As if that’ll stop him, the guy walks with his feet and listens with his ears, not with his hands,” Hank smiled, because she was trying, “Kurt was involved.” She suddenly said.

Hank was silent for a moment, choosing the words, “Warren pushed him.”

“He did,” She agreed, Hank was glad that Raven didn’t overlook this one. She took a long breath and exhaled through his mouth, “None of them wants to tell us what happened.”

“Even Toad?” He questioned.

“Mhmm, I’m guessing he’s probably at fault.” 

“Not Warren?”

Raven was quiet for a moment, “The jury’s still out on that one,” she said, Hank angled his face to stare at Raven before giving her a quizzical look. “Kurt’s not telling his side of the story.” Raven explained.

And Hank gets that, the way things he has with Alex, Hank completely gets it. If Warren was at fault, Kurt would’ve already told Raven, considering that she’s the closest teacher he got.

Hank stayed quiet.

* * *

Alex was there first, sitting by his usual spot still scowling at no one in particular again. If it wasn’t for his swollen left eye, Hank would’ve thought that he was in a _Happy Death Day_ situation where he probably died somewhere in his sleep and the day started over again.

Taking the opposite chair, Hank put down his bag and was about to pull out the activity for today when he noticed a coffee take-out from a nearby coffee shop. It was still full and Hank doesn’t want to assume, the coffee was probably Alex’s, perhaps he waiting for it cool off. Though the missing steam coming off the lid was evidence that Alex wasn’t drinking it.

After putting down the papers and handing one activity on Alex, Hank was about to start discussing when the blond slowly pushed the cup of coffee with his index finger towards his direction. Alex wasn’t looking at him and was pushing the cup blindly, when it hit Hank’s wrist on the table, Alex took a pencil and started scribbling wrong equations on the paper.

Hank only stared.

He debated the idea that the drink was probably poisoned, but he took a sip instead. Hank didn’t noticed the small smile that Alex was wearing before it disappeared.

_It wasn’t that terrible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I was very excited on Hank's chapter and I tried so HARD putting in some of Charles's and Raven's story but I ended up putting more about Scott and a tad bit of Peter. 
> 
> Every detail in this story is important, EVERY DETAIL I TELL YA. Sometimes a small detail has a big role on a different chapter. I'm not saying what detail though.
> 
> I'M IN NEED OF KUDOS AND COMMENT! TT^TT
> 
> kiddin'


	4. Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren's a disaster when it comes to wooing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this chapter is quite long. Longer than Raven's.

**Warren**

Warren didn’t know when it started.

It was annoying at first, seeing the guy always apologizing to everyone and anyone around him. Acting as if everything is so perfect and magical and not filled with people’s bullshit. Warren wanted to gag.

The world’s crap and everyday it gets worse because people live in it, sometimes Warren just wanted to drill that message inside Kurt’s head and wake him up from his own version of reality. How the guy sees everything in a beautiful way is just an act of naivety and a hundred percent stupidity. 

Kurt’s going to get eaten alive, he’s sure about that. Though Warren didn’t know when that statement changed into ‘Protect Kurt from getting eaten alive’, he just woke up one day realizing that he have it real bad.

Maybe he already liked him from the start, when the German tried on befriending him on their first day. Kurt was new with the place and was trying on making new friends. Hilariously, his first choice of befriending was Warren, who was brooding murderously at the corner, of course, he told him to ‘Fuck off’ and ‘Mind your own damn business’. 

Warren’s not good when dealing with feelings, that’s why he would rather scowl at one corner, at least he doesn’t have to deal with problems like suddenly having his heart rate high, stuttering whenever your stupid apple of the eye is near or getting his face flushed red by stupid reasons.

As much as having a hard time dealing with feelings, he’s a lot more worse when expressing them.

Instead of greeting Kurt ‘Good Morning’, he would intentionally bump his shoulder.

Instead of complimenting Kurt’s clothes, he would compare him to a boar.

Instead of helping Kurt carry heavy books, he wold stretch his foot and make him trip.

Instead of praising Kurt with his flexibility skills, he would tease and ask him if he grew up in a circus.

Real smooth Warren.

Sometimes, he would wonder what would happen if he had just accepted Kurt’s invitation back then, maybe things would go in a different approach.

Too late for that now.

“That’s depressing,” Alex said before biting down on his sandwich, staring at the retreating figure of Kurt who immediately turned tail and run when he noticed Warren seated on a nearby chair.

“That’s rich coming from you,” The younger blond retorted.

Warren doesn’t have friends, he’s a freak and a complete loner in school. He’s actually one of the lucky guys that got immediately labelled to stay away from if you don’t want your body to be found dead on some suburban area. 

He doesn’t consider Alex as his friend, their mutual understanding about each other was the only reason why they hang out in the first place. Both of them are the school’s freak and has an uncharacteristic liking on skinny vulnerable guys with major self-issues. 

After all, birds with the same feathers, fucking flocks together.

Though the fact that Warren knows too much about Alex, and Alex just as much about him proves that they might really actually be considered as friends. But he would rather grew a pair of chicken wings than confront the older blond about unspoken friendship.

“At least mine doesn’t scamper away when he sees me,” Alex pointed out wiping the mayonnaise away from his mouth, “I’d rather be ignored than get avoided.”

“Give me one good reason not throw this at you,” Warren said raising the cafeteria’s horrendous meatloaf, but before Alex could reply, two flying meatballs hit him by the back of his head with a loud squelch, “Guess you didn’t have to,” he adden putting down the plate.

Obviously irritated, Alex was about to yell on who the fuck threw that at him when an unfamiliar student with grey hair climbed on top of a table, a meatloaf in hand, “FOOD FIGHT!” He yelled.

Then his face got hit with the said meatloaf.

* * *

When Warren had gotten home, he was greeted by the usual emptiness of the house. The hope of expecting someone to greet him has long been overdue by the time he entered middle school.

Worthington Industries, it’s sure as hell made them rich but fuck money if all he got is father who rarely visits home and a mother who probably is busy fucking some guy who’s as old as him. Sometimes he would fantasize on burning the house down so that maybe his old man might come home for once.

It was a childish idea, but at least it has the highest chance of actually happening, unlike his old attempts of vandalizing the school, bullying a kid, beating up innocents and stealing from jewellery stores. He was this close on committing self-harm but he isn’t that stupid to do it.

As much as life is currently a mountain of shit, he would rather stay alive than be dead.

Climbing up the stairs, he could hear the loud squelch of his sneakers and its annoying echo that bounces around the room. Warren raised his arms to smell his armpits and the aroma of mixed spaghetti and meatloaf attacked his nostrils. He was still debating on taking a bath, but after taking a short glance at the mirror made him strip off his clothes and threw it in the hamper.

Because of that new transferee, his blond hair currently looks puke-ish pink and crap brown.

Before entering the bathroom, Warren sauntered his way towards the den, buck ass naked. Turning on the speaker and playing a whole album of Metallica, he put the volumes high up and rocked his head back and forth with the music, drumming his fingers on an imaginary floating drum set while he dance his way towards the bathroom.

It’s not like he’s bothering anyone, sure a couple of maids here and there but as if they can complain, they are getting paid with his old man’s money anyway. If anything, they could secretly stare at his ass for all he cares, Warren doesn’t have enough dignity left in him anyway.

He was thoroughly massaging his scalp when a solo guitar started playing, his hands immediately imitated on holding an electric guitar while trying his best on copying the movement, bubbles of shampoo slowly cascade down the side of his face while the water fall freely from his head down to his toes.

Enjoying the music, Warren sang along not at all bothering if his voice sounds like crap.

A complicated piece started playing and Warren was too much into the music stop. With his tongue sticking out to the side, he tried on following the guitar strokes, his back bending backwards as if he was really playing and the crowd is cheering on him.

That was until a soap sud entered his eyes.

“SHIT!” He cursed feeling the burn on his left eye lid. Flailing his hands around, he grabbed hold of the shower curtain when he felt his foot slide from the slippery floor bringing down the curtain with him.

“Ow.”

* * *

Looking down, Warren noticed a bruise slowly forming on his left arm, grimacing, he pulled his sleeves down and raised his hand to order a beer.

It was after nine or ten hard metal songs when Warren finally thought, _Fuck it_ and decided to get shit faced. He got dressed, grabbed a pair of black leather jacket and car keys before driving over the nearest bar. School night or not, it’s not like his grades could get any lower, Warren’s proud to say that his grade’s a stable B-.

Four cans of beer later and another order, he decided that whoever entered the door would have sex with him, male or female, he’s not picky today as long as he gets laid. Popping open another can of beer, he was in the middle of chugging it down when a hot lady in black entered.

It was his English teacher, Ms. Raven Darkholme.

He almost got choked to death by his own drink.

_Okay, no sex today, maybe next time._

Warren found himself ducking his head down as Raven walked across his table. If a faculty staff, especially this bitch, found out that he’s in a night bar on a school night, the chances of wooing Kurt will decrease to zero. Raven puts the D in Devil so getting busted by her means double the trouble. As much as most of the students says she’s cool, Warren had already felt her wrath first hand.

He was in a middle of creating an escape plan when he heard a familiar name that made his body sat straight up and all thoughts of escaping had been washed away from his head.

_”How’s Kurt?”_

Say who now?

Taking the risk, Warren slowly turned his head in search of his English teacher and finding her two booths away from him, she was joined with a very foreign guy who looks more like a hitman. He cursed under his breath after noticing how fucking similar Kurt’s features has with that freaky foreign dude, he’s like a carbon copy but something went bad.

Not that his assuming but it’s probably like that.

_“He’s still not very good with English, especially with all that German accent going on, and he definitely got none of our attitude.”_

_“But his studies can be fixed, right?”_

The hell? What are they? Kurt’s babysitter? 

_”Good kid?”_

_”Too much of a good kid,”_ Warren snorted, Kurt’s a fucking saint if they ask him, _”I might have a hard time le...”_

Warren dragged his ass an inch closer, trying get a good hearing about their conversation.

_“And you thing running away was better?”_

Raven’s voice boomed and the blond found himself retreating back deeper into his booth. That bitch is scary.

_“I wasn’t ready,”_

_“And you think I was? I should have made the front page because of what we did. But my brother took pity enough to home school me, a fucking college student home schooled me just so I wouldn’t attract the local newspaper. And where were you? Hiding, and until now you’re still refusing to see even a glimpse of him. I did my best to always keep a track on him, and you did nothing about it.”_

_“If I see him, I might not be able to hold it in Raven. I can’t do that.”_

_“Fucking coward. You’re lucky I’m an idiot enough to agree on this. Sooner or later, you have to fucking man up and meet him face to face.”_

Warren stayed rooted on his spot as the two continued on discussing about Kurt, doing his best not to do something rash or stupid especially after hearing something intriguing as that.

Apparently, after permanently getting onto Raven’s bad side, his chances of making Kurt his boyfriend hand decreased to negative. Who would’ve thought that the shy cute German’s parents are actually the reincarnation of Bloody Marry and Hitler themselves? And here he thought the rumours about Ms. Darkholme being pregnant at age fourteen is a total bullcrap.

Pushing his beer aside, Warren turned off his phone in case his tipsy brain decided on doing something stupid, like texting Alex.

When the couples of hell finally stood up, Warren scrambled to hide behind his leather jacket, praying to the gods not to let his ass get busted because this is a whole new level of trouble. As soon as the two finally exited the area, Warren immediately slumped down on his sit because _Holy Shit_ , that was not what he was expecting to find out, all he wants was to have sex and wake up on a strangers bed.

Not _this._

The idea of beer suddenly became less appealing.

Warren was about to leave when he noticed how the world seems to swirl around him. He’s not drunk, but he’s definitely tipsy and there’s no guarantee that he won’t do anything stupid just because he’s a bit buzzed.

Raising his hand, he ordered for a glass of water.

* * *

Warren was staring at the back of a skinny German who was fixing up his own locker just across the hallway. Arms crossed over his chest, the blond took a step towards him but shook his head and proceeded on a different direction, only to come back again with the intention of finally talking to him. After taking three steps, he again shook his head and marched down the hallway, a moment later he returned while furiously tapping on his thigh.

Warren had become a cycle of this action over and over again ever since Kurt arrived in school. It's still a surprise that the German had remained oblivious about it when a handful of students had noticed his weird actions.

Warren was currently having a battle inside his head, debating whether to tell Kurt or to just let his own mother handle this, it’s not his problem in the first place, he’s not even supposed to know, it just so happens that he’s in the wrong place. And besides he’s meddling Kurt’s life for god’s sake, if someone did that to him they’ll get socked right on the face.

But he’s been having these ideas that Kurt will look this in a positive way and see him as his knight and shining armor, but that’s just wishful thinking. Best case scenario he’ll thank him for telling the truth and be nothing else as the guy who bullies him and sometimes tells him his family secrets. Worst case scenario, he’s going to be no one but that jerk who couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

_Kurt has the right to know._

_But not from you, from his mother._ A logical part of him argued.

Maybe he should just walk away.

“Sup circus boy,” or maybe he should just start digging his grave. And seriously, _Circus boy?_ Why couldn’t he just think of any other better names?

Kurt sighed but plastered a smiled nonetheless, avoiding to look at Warren, as he continued to rummage in his locker. “Varren,” he said, acknowledging him.

Warren peaked at the German’s locker and was immediately slapped with the realization that his locker was a dumpster in comparison to Kurt’s… and his bedroom for the matter.

Suddenly frantic, Kurt slammed the locker door shut.

Warren blinked, still staring at the closed locker before glancing at Kurt, who was red in the ears. Locker’s aren’t _that_ personal, right? Or, is it? Maybe he should stare at Kurt’s locker more often, he’s really cute when he’s red. 

“Neat locker,” Warren commented.

Kurt stared at him, completely confused with the situation, “Vanks?”

The ball was on Warren’s court, and he has no fucking idea what to say. Would he just blurt out about his parents just like that? _Hey, so I was in a bar last night and guess who I bumped into? Ms. Darkholm! Did you know the rumors about her teenage pregnancy was true? Unbelievable right? Oh yeah, he’s also your mother._ , there will be no guarantee that he’ll found himself impaled by a black stilettos after saying that.

This was Warren’s idea in the first place and he found himself on the brink of chickening out. Noticing a familiar dictionary that the German always seems to bring around him, with one swift movement, Warren had snatched the book and started flipping the page, “Watcha’ got here?”

Kurt immediately lunged for it, but Warren swivelled around and started walking down the hallway, the German falling behind him, “Give it vack Varren, it’z not mine.”

Flipping another page, he saw a bookmark with a drawing of a blue devil (without horns) wearing circus clothes while reading a bible. Kurt just raised a whole new batch of questions for Warren, “Not yours? I didn’t peg you for a stealer,” He said before angling his body to the right to avoid Kurt’s arm.

“I vidn’t zteal it,” The German said, frantic, “Miz Zark-olm lend it to mi.”

Darkholme, Raven, Raven who teaches Kurt English every after school, Raven who Warren always wonder why she have and odd fascination on Kurt, Raven who seems to have a soft spot on Kurt, Raven who acts like a mother to Kurt, Raven who _is_ the mother of Kurt. 

Warren felt like he just swallowed his tongue, “Ms. Darkholme? She your sugar mommy?” and then he spat it out with a couple of shit in tow.

He _felt_ Kurt turn a shade of pink, the innocence of this guy is ridiculous, “Vhat? Nein! Zhe’z juzt my teetzher vhy would—"

Warren cut him off by suddenly turning around to face him, the small comical ‘eep’ of Kurt’s voice wasn’t left unheard, “What you don’t have your mommy or daddy to buy you this?” the words left his mouth before he could even think about it, “Oh right, you don’t have one.”

_Just die Warren, just fucking die you pathetic dick._

Kurt’s parentage was never asecret, but it wasn’t also an open topic. Students knew never to mess with him considering that almost all of the school’s population knew about Erik Lehnsherr keeping an eye on him, one of the school’s mysteries that no one tried to search for answer, and Warren literally marched in waving neon lights. If it weren’t for the Guidance Councilor, Kurt would have been the main epitome of being bullied.

Warren’s the first to actually use this knowledge against him.

Kurt stared at him, an unreadable expression painted over his face, Warren’s sure as hell that it’s not good news. He’s now positively sure that the mere topic about his parents is a sensitive issue to him.

Kurt’s expression became a mixture of trying not to be mad, hurt or even cry, and it made him look so vulnerable. Warren knows his limits and he’s sure that he only have _this_ much left of self-restraint before he could stop himself from pinning Kurt against the wall and kiss his innocence goodbye.

“What? Are you seriously going to cry?” Warren needs to change the situation, “And you call yourself a guy.” and his fucking mouth isn’t of any help.

He perfectly remembered that making Kurt mad isn’t part of his to-do list, the hell happened to his first intention? There’s a huge difference from mocking Kurt because of his absent parents and from telling Kurt who are his _actual_ parents.

Accepting the idea that he’s not the best person to tell Kurt, Warren raised the dictionary in front of his face and gave it a firm shake to give emphasis, “You want this back right?” He wasn’t thinking, he just wanted to retreat and contemplate his life choices, “Then go get it.”

Warren threw the book over his head and two pairs of eyes watched as the dictionary fly through the hallway before landing perfectly inside a trash bin. Both boys stared at it, completely rooted at their spot as the janitor suddenly popped out from nowhere and picked it up.

Kurt was already running before Warren could register what was happening. 

Carrying the trash bin, the Janitor walked his way towards a trash chute and opened it. Warren’s immediate thought was, _Shit_ before he found himself also pushing his feet to move. It’s either the Janitor’s ear is clog with earwax or deaf because the mother fucker didn’t heard Kurt yelling for him to stop when he dump the garbage down the chute.

_Fucking shit._

* * *

“What exactly where you thinking?” Alex questioned while leaning on a brick wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t know,” Warren reasoned rolling his sleeves higher up his shoulder before diving his right hand deeper into the waste, “I was under pressure alright.”

Pulling out a molded pizza box, Warren tried his best to refrain himself from gagging when the smell of it hit his nostrils. After a moment of pushing his breakfast back down to his stomach, Warren threw the board out of the dumpster landing a few inch away from Alex.

The older man immediately jerked away, “Watch it!”

After the Janitor unknowingly threw away Kurt’s dictionary, Warren skidded into a halt, slowly backtracked and made a run for it. Bumping into Alex along the way, he didn’t think twice on dragging the older student with him towards the school dumpster. Honestly, he had no idea why he even brought him in the first place, help him retrieve Kurt’s dictionary? That’s hoping too much.

“That fuck are you doing just standing there?” Warren yelled at him.

“Moral support?” Alex supplied with a shrug, the younger blond saluted a middle finger at him, “Again, what the hell where you thinking? And don’t answer me with ‘I don’t know’ because that’s getting old.”

He shouldn’t have brought Alex here, “It’s none of your damn business.”

“So there _is_ a reason,”

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you.”

Warren never in his life ever thought of jumping into the school’s dumpster even if it was a life or death situation, but here he was swimming in a pool of garbage just for the sake of retrieving a dictionary that wasn’t even his. There wasn’t any room for hesitation when Warren decided on salvaging the book back, but after getting his nose murdered and his sense of smell malfunction, the idea became less appealing.

“Fuck!” Warren yelled after grabbing hold of a molded meatloaf that turned green over the course of time, the slimy texture made his skin crawl, “Why the hell am I even doing this?”

“Probably to have your sins forgiven?”

Warren scoffed, “I’ll die and go to hell anyway.”

It’s a cycle.

Whenever he does something stupid to Kurt, Warren would have this sudden impulse on fixing the mistake he did, but after feeling the hardship, he would just give up in the end.

“You know, this is just like Kurt’s locker all over again,” Alex said reminiscing.

“You told me to write something unique,” Warren countered before jumping out of the dumpster.

“Yeah, but not the word freak,” He pointed out while taking a step back. Warren wanted to point out that he calls Hank 'Big Foot' and painted 'BOZO' across his locker, but he chose to just glare at him, “You were already halfway finished scrubbing it off.” Alex added.

“My skin torn off, stings like a bitch,” _plus my ass got numbed and my arms started to ache_ was left unheard. Smelling his armpits, either he’s lucky that the odor didn’t stick on his clothes or his sense of smell isn’t working anymore because he couldn’t smell anything, “I’m gonna need a shower am I?”

Alex leaned in and took a whiff before scrunching his nose and immediately backing up with his right index finger covering his nostrils, “Yeah you do.”

Both boys started walking back inside the school with an arms length away from each other. Warren started to feel the itch on his skin and decided that he should skip lunch to take a bath at the showers.

“You’re a tragedy,” Alex stated as they enter through the double doors.

_Yeah I am._

* * *

When Warren entered his History class, he was towelling his hair dry while wearing a pink t-shirt with a rainbow unicorn printed over it and a pair of grey pyjamas. It’s not like he had any other choice, the lost ‘n’ found is currently experiencing low in stock crisis.

As soon as he stepped foot inside the room, the student’s whole attention suddenly fell wholly on him. Unbothered, Warren continued on walking and went towards his chair, dropping down his bag before lazily sitting down on it.

Hating being the center of attention, Warren glared at the whole room and spat, “What?” with as much venom on his voice. A certain skinny German flinched in surprise two sits behind him, he had no idea why he suddenly thought that was way cuter than baby bunnies.

Warren’s such a sadist.

When everyone returned on their own businesses, he pulled out his earphones and put the volumes high up. After the third song Warren noticed that their teacher’s running late, not because he gives a crap about time, but because the over-achiever boy that always sits beside him kept on looking at his wristwatch, having this smug expression plastered on his face.

The blond scoffed, it was obvious that Scott Summers doesn’t like the new History teachers. Yesterday was already a full proof.

When Mr. Howlett arrived, his hair was squashed flat by the side and his collar unbuttoned, he looked like a person that just woke up and immediately head to class without giving himself enough time to look at the mirror.

“You’re late,” Scott told him standing up, chin held high.

Warren knows an entertainment when he sees one, so he removed his earphones and slipped it inside whoever’s pyjama pants he’s wearing.

“Yeah, so?” Mr. Howlett replied walking straight towards his desk, fixing up his things, “Open yer books on page fifty-six and answer exercises A and B.”

The whole class grumbled with unsaid protests but pulled out their text books anyway, Warren didn’t, he forgot to take his out of his locker and it’s been stuck there since he placed it.

“Exercise?” Scott questioned, “But you haven’t even taught us yet.”

“Then go teach yerselves,” The older man grumbled out

Scott’s blue eyes narrowed, unhappy with the older man’s reply, “You’re the teacher, isn’t it your job?”

That reply definitely got the older man’s attention, he dropped the book he was holding loudly and finally looked at the student in front, unimpressed, “Al’right, wad’ ya want Slim?”

“My name’s not, Slim, you would have known that if you’ve checked the attendance.”

Mr. Howlett released an annoyed sigh before snatching the attendance sheet from his table. At first the students were weary on answering when he started calling out names, but after the fifth student and no heads has been snapped, the idea of Logan going homicide went out the window.

When he was done, he threw the folder on his table and placed both hands on his waist, “There, ya happy now, Mr. _Summers_?” he said, intentionally putting much stress on Scott’s surname, “Now open yer damn textbooks.”

Apparently, Scott doesn’t know when a person’s pissed or not, “You’re supposed to teach us,” he argued, Warren noticed Kurt trying to signal Scott to stop, he was ignored, “Not be role models of laziness and delinquency.”

Kurt’s head fell on the table with defeat.

Mr. Howlett chuckled a humourless laugh while biting his lip, he either looks like trying to refrain himself from yelling or punching the guy, Warren thought it was both, “Al’right then, ya want me to teach? Fine,” He said and the younger student smirked victoriously, “As long as you get the hell outta my class first.”

Scott’s smirk immediately vanished, “Excuse me?”

“Ya heard me, get outta my class before I drag yer chair out,” He replied crossing both arms across his chest, Warren heard Kurt winced on behalf of his friend.

There was a moment of a two-way glaring contest before Scott said, “Fine,” and started packing his things inside his backpack. 

With a relieved huff, Mr. Howlett continued fixing his desk, Scott was already at the door when he stupidly gave one last comment, “Some teacher you are,” and then he was out the room.

The whole room was silent for a minute when the teacher walked towards the door and closed it quietly, he stood there for a second, wearing this irritated expression, before returning back on his desk, picked up his textbook and flipped it open to (surprisingly) start the lesson. Warren could just picture Scott’s smug face.

Three minutes into the lecture, Warren pulled out his earphones and listened to the music with the volumes high up, no one bothered him the whole hour.

* * *

Warren has a killer hangover.

It was out of pure curiosity why he came back at the bar last night, sadly his sometimes hot English teacher wasn’t there with his ex-boyfriend, but since he’s already in a bar, one or two shots won’t be harm. Six shots later, he woke up on his bed with a killer headache while his alarm clock rang loudly.

The absent soreness of his body was a sign that he didn’t got laid with a total stranger. Warren found himself surprisingly feeling relieved.

“I’m surprised you’re still free of STD’s,” Alex told him as they walk down the hallway.

Warren wanted to point out Alex’s one-night stands back then before juvie happened, but with world spinning like a pinwheel of death, he grumbled out what he felt like is the most necessary thing to reply, “Shut the fuck up before I punched you in the face.”

The older blond chuckled fondly sending waves and waves of nausea for Warren, he only groaned. They were almost at his locker when Alex stopped on his tracks. Confused why he’s suddenly walking alone, Warren turned around to see Alex’s alarmed face staring straight ahead, he followed where his gaze is and found Erik Lehnsherr. the Guidance Councilor from hell, staring horrifically at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Warren understands why Alex went rigid, with his current situation, the last thing he needs is a violation.

“Mr. Worthington,” Mr. Lehnsherr spoke giving both boys a wave of relief, then Warren questioned himself why _he_ felt relieved, “Come to my office,” He continued before turning on his heals and leave.

Warren gave Alex a look in which the older blond only shrugged in reply. Scratching his head, he followed Erik towards his office.

* * *

Classes had recently ended but instead of going home, he’s in detention.

And a whole week of it because Ms. Darkholme had filed a complaint on him about bullying, not to mention he’ll have daily sessions with the Guidance Councilor by tomorrow because of this behavior. Honestly, Warren was already expecting this after ambushing Kurt yesterday, and the daily after school sessions Kurt has with Raven just put the chances higher up. 

It gets worse.

Since his record isn’t really the cleanest, one more bad behaviour and he’ll get suspended or worse, expelled. Warren immediately had mixed feelings regarding to that, because for once, he didn’t want to leave the school, and yes, maybe it has something to with his unrequited crush on Kurt.

His life kept on going downhill and he can only blame himself for it, why can’t he just be a decent person for once?

Slamming his head on the desk, Warren felt like he cracked his skull and hoped it really did. After five minutes of brooding and self-loathing, he felt a pen poking him by the sides. Irritated Warren snapped his head up to glare at the person interrupting his self-pity session, he found himself face to face with a silver haired dickface.

“Oh okay, cool, your alive,” He said relieved, a bit overreacting for Warren’s liking, “I thought you died of concussion or something.”

The blond only glared at him, judging if he’s one of those special children with mental disability because of the way he was seated on his place with his feet on the chair, knees touching his chest enclosing it with his left arm. The feeling of familiarity brushing on his stupid brain.

“Name’s Peter by the way,” He said extending his hand, “Maximoff, Peter Maximoff.”

Warren didn’t shook it, instead he replied in a deadpan voice, “You’re the jerked that threw the meatloaf at my face.”

“That was you?” Peter asked surprised, too surprised that it looked fake, “I was actually aiming for the other blond dude you were with.”

Warren arched an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Okay no, I was really aiming at you,” He corrected with a shrug, “But you gotta give credit for my targeting skills, I mean, man, right at your face? Whoo, I’d call that cool. It’s like I’m a class A sniper or something.”

He was right to judge him with mental disability. “What makes you think you can just talk to me?” he asked instead, surprised that even with all this negative vibe he’s emitting, this retard doesn’t seem to understand the idea of ‘piss off’.

“What makes you think that I couldn’t?” Peter countered with another question.

Warren didn’t try replying to that, he flat out ignored the guy and continued on brooding. Peter doesn’t seem to understand that Warren had ended the conversation because he continued on rambling words.

“—I mean, like, you two are the worst in expressing feelings,” That statement made Warren’s head snapped up, Peter jerked backwards from the sudden movement, “Dude, don’t go exorcism on me because I will literally call paranormal experts.”

“The hell did you just said?” Warren asked ignoring Peter’s comment.

“Call paranormal experts?”

“No—Before that,” He growled.

The older student cocked his head to the right, thinking, “That you and Alex are the worst in expressing feelings?” 

Warren was stunned, nervous and angry at the same time, who exactly is this guy to just suddenly pop up of nowhere and seem to already know everything? “The hell do you mean by that?”

“I’m starting to think ‘The hell’ is your signature catch phrase or something,” The silver haired guy replied, Warren was far from impressed but he’s hella close to pissed.

He slammed his fist on the table, earning him a warning from Piotr, who was currently keeping an eye on them in detention.

“What? Was that supposed to be a secret?” Peter said, this time the surprised reaction was for real.

Was he that obvious? That’s got to be a mistake, nobody knows except for him and Alex, how this rambling asshat knew about it was beyond him. Warren didn’t know what to say, couldn’t think of a retort, it took him off guard that for someone who just recently transferred instantly knew it.

“I’m quick on picking up things,” Peter said as if to know what was running inside the blond’s head.

Taking a short glance on his watch, Warren glared at Peter, “You should know where not to meddle your nose into, because if I were you, I’d watch my back,” he said before standing up and hiked his bag on one shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Alex was running late, something about teaching his younger brother a topic in his History subject last night because, unsurprisingly, he got sent out the room. Leaving Warren alone walking down the hallway.

He was almost by his locker door when he heard Hank and Ms. Darkholme talking to each other. It’s still weird listening to the six-foot tall nerd talk straight considering that he stutters like a Chihuahua to everyone else.

_“So what’s this about?_

_“I, need you. To tutor Alex on Basic Calculus.”_

Warren almost choked himself to death by his own saliva. He was this close on celebrating good news when Hank immediately replied with a frantic ‘no’, then a voice record started playing, something about him helping Raven on something.

 _“I am not tutoring Alex Summers,”_ The blond frowned because Hank is one stubborn jerk.

Warren was distracted for a moment when a group of girls walked down the hallway, giggling loudly and annoyingly, making it harder to listen.

_“Think of this as a match making in process,”_

Warren literally got choked up by his own saliva. And no, it wasn’t a figure of speech,

Trying to refrain himself from coughing and wheezing made his throat ache and his eyes bulge out. He really wanted to stay and listen for the whole conversation, but he’s currently killing himself. 

Warren’s starting to think that Peter was right on being too obvious, but looking at Hank’s behaviour puts a huge gaping hole in the statement. 

Lately, he’s been hearing a lot of things he’s not supposed to know.

He found Alex by the drinking fountain (more like the other way around) while he was downing huge amount of water to fix himself from his coughing fit. Face all red and blood-shot eyes, Alex grimaced.

“I was late for thirty minutes and I see you looking like this,” He said fond and disappointment present on his voice.

“Fuck… y—” He coughed, “You…” 

After a minute of shoulder patting, Warren slapped his hand off and asked Alex about his grades on Basic Calculus. It was evident on his face that he isn’t doing well on the subject.

“Xavier told me that I might need a tutor,” The older blond muttered, rubbing his nape as if troubled.

“Yeah, and guess who’s been asked for the job.” Alex gave him a quizzical look, not at all following what Warren was talking about, he rolled his eyes and explained further, “I just overheard Ms. Darkholme asking Hank on tutoring you for Basic Calculus.”

If Alex was about to reply, Warren didn’t had the chance on hearing it because a very familiar voice that annoyed him not once, but twice, spoke from behind them.

“See? You guys are so obvious, how the hell does no one notice this?” 

Both boys turned to see the transferred student standing a few feet away from them.

Peter started running for his life.

* * *

Ever since the dispute that Scott had with their History teacher the other day, Mr. Howlett started lecturing the class and giving away Seatworks and Homeworks like a decent teacher for once. And Warren isn’t a fan of the Death March so he found himself looking out the window while listening to music.

Usually, no one would bother him but Warren should accept the fact that ever since the week started, nothing is usual. He felt a finger tapped him by the shoulder, turning around to glare at the person, he found the school’s over-achiever boy staring at him.

Warren stared back.

Scott started doing these weird hand gestures that told him to remove his earphones, and being the total jerk he is, Warren continued on staring at him, unimpressed. The brunette boy huffed and repeated the gesture, but this time, slowly, like Warren’s some four year old child that doesn’t know how to tie his shoelace.

He didn’t removed it, instead, he raised his phone and purposely showed Scott that he elevated the volumes up to max.

“Mr. Summers!” A voice boomed causing both teenagers to look at the front, Mr. Howlett had his arms crossed over his chest while glaring at them, scratch that, while glaring at Scott. Warren immediately removed an earbud to watch the show, “Is there something so important that ya need to do just to interrupt my class?”

_Here we go again._

Kurt tried to stop Scott on whatever idea he has, but the brunette shrugged him off held his chin high, “I was just telling Warren to take off his earphones, Sir,” he reasoned.

“And ya think disturbing my class is the best course of action?” 

Scott sighed in a manner that he was talking with a retarded person, “It wasn’t an interruption if there was no noise.” Warren noticed Kurt dropping his head on both hands.

Logan arched an eyebrow, “Really? Because it looks like yer asking for attention with those stupid hand signal yer doing.”

The younger man’s jaw hardened, “Let me rephrase that,” He said, “I was just _signalling_ Warren to take off his earphones.”

“Ya don’t see him disturbing anyone did you?” Mr. Howlett questioned. Warren noticed that the teacher’s reasoning was very out of place, and he was obviously only doing this as a payback for his humiliation for two days straight. Karma’s finally here to bite on Scott’s ass.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked incredulously, his perfect mask slowly slipping away, “You do know that your reasoning doesn’t fall accurately in the student’s handbook, that if a student is to sleep, ignore—”

“I know what it says,” Logan snapped cutting him off, “It’s also written that if a student where to disturbed a class without any appropriate reason could be punishable.”

Scott’s hand clenched into a tight first, his knuckles slowly turning white, “You can’t give me detention,” he seethed, “I wasn’t interrupting your class.”

Placing his hands on his waist, Mr. Howlett smiled that would want Scott to punch him on the face, “I just did, and ya just have.” He said making Scott’s glare harden, as if optic beams were about to be released, “Now get outta my class.”

The surprised expression on the brunette’s face was unexpected, “What? No, you just gave me detention, you can’t kick me out.”

Mr. Howlett clicked his tongue “Tough luck, Slim.” 

Warren could hear Scott’s hard breathing and he find the whole situation funny, because a student that’s so prim and perfect received detention and got kicked out of a class.

After a moment of a two-way glaring contest, Scott furiously packed his things, purposely creating a loud racket for everyone to hear. Slamming his things inside his backpack and pushing the chair with a loud screech.

“Ya know, with that attitude of yers,” Mr. Howlett mocked as Scott stomped his way towards the door, “Ya might as well head straight to the principals office.”

“You know what?” He said opening the door and turning around to face the older man, “GLADLY!” then he slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Watching the whole scene from behind, Warren noticed their interaction with familiarity. He isn’t sure if he’s gut was right, but he recognized the lingering glare that his teacher left when Scott slammed the door shut, that’s because he does that all the time with Kurt.

* * *

“Did you gave your brother ‘The Talk’?” Warren asked.

Alex shivered, “God no, my dad already did that before he passed away,” he replied. They were currently situated at the gym sitting by the bleachers, Alex having a free period and Warren playing hooky on his Math class. 

“I’m not talking about that dipshit,” Warren corrected, “I’m talking about sexuality.”

Alex stared at him for a moment before scrunching his whole face at Warren, “What, you think my brother’s gay?” he asked incredulously.

No, but Warren thinks that the new teacher is either gay or bisexual and if Scott’s straight as a ruler then he’ll have to welcome Mr. Howlett to the club with open arms. Hypothetically speaking, “No, I’m just wondering if he’s open with the idea of having a bisexual brother.” 

Alex shook his head, “I haven’t told him yet.”

“He’s already sixteen,” Warren deadpan, “You don’t even know if _he’s_ queer or not.”

“Scott has a perfectly good relationship with his girlfriend—”

“You do know that we both like dicks and vaginas, right?” He pointed out, “He could be bi.”

“Why are you suddenly curious of my brother’s sexuality?” Alex questioned, his voice suddenly going a pitch higher.

Warren was silent for a minute, staring, or probably studying the older boy’s sudden emotional outburst, “You’re afraid that he might be, isn’t it?”

Alex didn’t instantly replied, his silence was already the answer. Rubbing his nape, he placed his elbows on top of his knees and didn’t dared to look at Warren, “He’s just doing so well.”

It wasn’t said, but Warren heard the _He’s just doing so well with being very different from what I was, I don’t want him to end up exactly like me_ part, he heard it loud and clear, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be jerk about it, “Yeah, he’s doing so well in detention.”

It was a relief that instead of him, Peter started bothering Scott in detention, poking his cheek and rambling stuff about god knows what. He didn’t felt sorry for him, not one bit.

Alex whipped his head to stare at the younger student, eyes widen, “He’s in what?”

Warren’s face scrunched up, “Detention,” He repeated, “Aren’t you his drive home?”

He watched as Alex dropped his head down to his knees with both hands covering the back of his head, it was depressing, really, “Shit.” His sounded constipated.

“Dude please tell me you didn’t forgot to drive your own brother home.”

“I didn’t!” Alex yelled snapping his head up to look at Warren, “I just, I was—” the guilt was perfectly evident on his face, Warren only stared at him passively and waited to hear a decent reply, “Something came up and I texted him that I won’t be—why the fuck am I explaining myself to you?”

The younger blond shrugged, already having a hunch basing from Alex’s actions, his theory was proven when he saw a skinny six-foot tall nerd nervously marched his way towards them, looking very determined, “What did you do this time?”

Hank was already standing behind Alex when the older blond was about to convey an argument, saving his not-friend for future embarrassment, Warren greeted the nerd with an insult “Watch’a standing there four eyes?” he sounded quite irritated, which was actually his default expression.

He saw Alex went rigid for a short moment before immediately pulling himself together, turning around, Warren had to endure watching them stare at each other’s eyes, he wanted to puke. Where’s the dumpster when you needed it?

“What do you want Bozo?” Alex asked, reminding Warren that he’s just as worse as him when it comes to their apple of their eye.

“Stop calling me that.”

Warren’s eyebrows shot up, impressed that the guy suddenly grew some unexpected balls.

“Oh yeah?” Alex stood up and pocketed his hands inside his jeans, the height difference was hilarious to look at.

“Yeah,” Hank sounded pissed, “Look, you walked out, I didn’t. If you decided to come back, fine. If you don’t, then it’s not my fault if you don’t graduate.” And just like that, he started to walk away, leaving Alex rooted on his spot, stunned.

Warren couldn’t help it, he started laughing his ass off, tears started to well up from his eyes while clutch his stomach. A heavy backpack was thrown straight at him causing him to tumble down the bleachers, but he kept on howling.

“And you said I’m a tragedy,” He said in between his fits of laughter.

“Shut up.”

* * *

Warren’s daily sessions with Erik happens after thirty minutes of lunch, meaning he have to wolf down his food to avoid getting himself starved to death. It isn’t special, it wasn’t exciting, but it was definitely boring having Erik ask you questions about stuff you don’t even think was necessary. He found himself answering a lot of questions with silence, sometimes he would reply a word or two but never more than that.

Warren didn’t know if he was winning or Erik was letting him, but whenever their session ends, he would immediately bolt out the door without a word, feeling as if it was a draw. And every time he leaves, he would always see Peter sitting outside, waiting to be called next.

Usually he would head straight to History class, expecting to see another dispute from Scott and Mr. Howlett. But Warren have to remind himself that life isn’t a constant cycle, things are to happen sometimes.

Walking down the hallway, Warren spotted Toynbee cornering Kurt near the drinking fountain. Irritation and jealousy immediately spiked up from the bottom of his gut, Warren tried to be rational and thought that maybe Toynbee’s having a private conversation with Kurt, but the way the German tries to back off proves his assumption otherwise.

Mortimer Toynbee is a freshmen that was already held back twice because of failing grades, Warren doesn’t give two shits about the guy but he heard enough stories from Alex to judge that he’s one piece of work. And hovering his damn ass around Kurt is a different level of asking for a fight.

Advancing forward, before Toynbee could lay his filthy hand on Kurt, Warren placed a vice grip on Toad’s shoulder and forced him to turn around to face him, “Back off.”

Warren didn’t notice the surprised expression on Kurt, he was too busy glaring at Toynbee who either is stupid enough to smirk or dense enough not to feel Warren’s murderous stare.

“Says who?” Toynbee mocked, trying to shrug off Warren’s grip on his shoulder.

Warren’s hold went tighter, “Me,” then he punched him on the face.

* * *

He was suspended from school, and one whole month of it.

Warren didn’t tried on staying in class after a heated session in the Guidance office, it was strange sitting there, watching the Principal offer optional punishments but Erik and Raven seems adamant on the first penance. Mr. Howlett only stood from behind, like a bouncer, if ever Toynbee decided on laying the delayed punch earlier.

He was quiet the whole time, he didn’t try to give reason for himself, it felt like the world had zeroed down on him and he couldn’t give any flying fuck what the adults were talking.

In the end, Warren’s suspended while Toynbee was given two weeks of detention and a week of community service.

Warren didn’t want to head home, so instead of driving towards his house, he made a turn and went to have a drink.

He wanted to laugh and punch somebody because a whole month without seeing Kurt, a whole damn month of staying home would make him crazy. He hated his house, he hated spending his waking hours with nobody but himself and a couple of maids that kept on fantasizing his ass. The school was his only gateway, and even that was taken away from him.

Downing a beer, Warren realized that there aren’t much places he could go, considering that he doesn’t look much of a people friendly to be allowed on certain areas. He scoffed at the idea of getting kicked out at the mall, then he laughed thinking that he preferred answering quiz papers than watch porn in his room all day.

It was already the break of dawn when Warren decided to head home, feeling numb after three shots of vodka and a couple of beers, he lost count.

Stepping foot in the living room, he was greeted by his own father throwing a glass cup at him, it smashed loudly when it hit the wall from behind. Warren stared at his old man, stunned that for once he decided to show his wrinkled face at him, looking tired and fucking old with his suit all creased up.

“I get home and this is what I see?” His father said, eyes glaring daggers at him, “Drunk and reeking of alcohol?”

“W-when did you got home?” Warren hated how he sounded so weak, that he could break at any minute.

“I got a call from your school,” His dad explained, “Suspension. A fucking month suspended! What the hell did you do this time?” 

Warren didn’t answer, he was too busy registering that fact the his father’s here, at home, at home and yelling at him because he did something wrong.

“Answer me!” 

Warren flinched, scared for once.

“What? Are you scared?” His dad mocked, walking straight towards him, Warren found himself backing up, “I thought you’re tough? Huh?” He said jabbing a finger at his son’s shoulder, pushing him towards the wall, “Where’s the guy that punched that kid? Where? Where’s the motherfucker that acts all tough and high? WHERE?”

Warren doesn’t know where.

“You think your so cool beating up kids your age,” His father’s eyes narrowed down on him, he found himself staring down at his feet, “You think you’re so strong and independent, is that it?”.

Another jab on the shoulder.

“You couldn’t even look at me in the eye.”

He’s right, he couldn’t. He can’t find it in himself.

“Look at me and listen here you ungrateful bastard,” His father grabbed his face in a vice grip and forced him to look, “Without me, you’re nothing,” he felt his father’s hand let go of his face roughly, making his head jerk to the side, “So cut the damn attitude because you’re not worth anything.”

Warren clenched his fist and felt his nails ripping the skin of his palms. “Fuck you,” he seethed.

It came out of nowhere. First, he was glaring at his no-good-of-a-father, then his neck snapped to the right, the side of his face stinging from where he just got slapped.

Warren swallowed the impulse to cradle the side of his face, he wouldn’t want his father to see the satisfaction that he had managed to hurt him. Instead, Warren snapped his head back at his dad and glared again, his eyes seething.

“Get out of my sight,” His father ordered.

“Gladly,” he retorted as he marched away. “Fuck you, you asshole!” he screamed as he turned a corner heading straight outside. There was a woosh of something that could have almost hit him.

Before seeing a vase sail over his head and smash straight on the wall, he was already out the door.

* * *

Warren sat grimly at one of the park benches, glaring at his phone.

He debated on calling Alex and ask for a room to crash in. It seems like good idea, except, Alex’s currently out of the house and is working on some twenty-four hours open convenient store as a part-time job. He’s probably not too keen with the idea of leaving his baby brother with a delinquent.

He turned off his phone instead.

Warren frowned at his stomach as it gave a loud protest from the one sandwich he had eaten hours ago. For the first time in his life, he was regretting the fact that he had wasted all his money on alcohol. Even with the killer hangover that he would receive the next day, he never condemned alcohol. Yeah, the headache was a killer, but he kinda like that fact that he felt like some worthless shit.

Sue him, he’s weird that way. Everyone had their weird shit, getting a hangover was his.

It was one in the morning when he decided that sleeping on the park doesn’t seem to be a bad idea.

Using his jacket as a pillow, Warren made himself comfortable, well, as much comfort he could get from the hard bench and cold temperature.

After three mosquito bites on the face, his eyes became heavy and Warren found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He’ll deal with his food crisis tomorrow, for now, he’d like to escape the harsh reality and drift off to a place less terrible.

He didn’t know how long he was out, he just felt himself waking up from a finger poking him on the cheek. Not yet ready to deal with the impending headache, Warren groaned and blindly tried on slapping the finger off.

“V-Varren?” 

Warren immediately shot his eyes open, he saw Kurt crouched down in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren's chapter made me cry in tears, why? Because I was already halfway finished when the file suddenly got corrupted. I was so pissed that I wanted to smash my laptop. 
> 
> Logan's chapter is up next (SQUEEEE), my smut writing ability will be put to the test.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


	5. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's probably going to jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter's long, probably the longest by far.
> 
> And also, I'm using Hugh Jackman's height. It just doesn't work well if I used the comic book Wolverine's height.

**Logan**

_Fuck._

That basically sums up Logan’s first day on the job.

One look at him, no one would think that Logan would be qualified as a teacher, considering he looks more like a bouncer on a cheap strip club. So when Charles Xavier called him, while nursing a liter of beer, that he was hired, there’s an eighty percent chance that you’ll find a picture in the internet of a burly man coughing horrifyingly ugly in a bar.

In all honesty, Logan didn’t really gave it much effort when he was being interviewed. He wasn’t aiming for the job when he saw the ad, he just decided on giving it a whim since he did have a brief history of being a private tutor, but seeing that his looks doesn’t really illustrate as ‘friendly’, consider the job ending up in flames. 

Logan started to question if that Xavier guy was high on crack or just lowkey blind when he hired him.

But here he was, early morning, standing at the school’s parking area, smoking a cigarette while asking god knows what on how the hell he ended up teaching history on a bunch of kids who’re probably still going through puberty. 

He’s betting himself that he’ll get fired by the next month.

“You’re not allowed to smoke here.”

Logan irritably raised his head to see a male student standing two feet away from him, probably fifteen or sixteen. His first thought was _blue_ , a fucking pair of baby blue eyes that made him frozen still on his spot, which led him to his second though, _Who the hell is this kid?_.

Logan must’ve stayed silent a bit too long for the kid’s liking, “This is school property,” he said, hiking up his backpack on his right shoulder, “If it helps,” he added pointing a finger across the road, “That area is public property.”

That’s when it hit him, this kid actually thought that he’s some dumbass biker loitering within the school’s area. With his get up, the kid has the right to judge, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be pissed by it.

Narrowing his eyes, Logan removed the cigar off of his mouth and stubbed it on ground, grinding it with the heel of his shoe, “You a student here?” he asked.

The kid held his chin high making Logan want to scoff, “Yes,” he replied, “And you?”

Straightening up, he levelled the kid’s gaze, stuffing both hands inside his pockets, “A faculty staff member.”

This time, the boy scoffed and Logan couldn’t help but raise one of his eyebrows, “Wait, you’re actually serious?” He asked incredulously, “What are you, a new janitor?”

Logan stared back at him, his face unamused. “No,” he replied, eyes narrowing down on him. Such a pretty face but the attitude’s a trash. He immediately regretted for getting mesmerized by his looks, you can’t really judge people by their appearance lately. That’s the modern era for the lot of you.

Both heads turned to the sound of the school bell ringing, “Ya might wanna head back,” Logan said, “Feels like yer the kind of student not to miss a class.”

The younger boy cocked his head to the right, eyebrows furrowed, “Was that supposed to be an insult?”

Logan smiled closed mouth, the kind of smile he does that oddly annoys people. The hardening gaze from the kid tells him that it still works like magic, “You tell me, Boy Scout.”

It was entertaining watching the kid’s eyes narrow down, giving this weird shine on his blue eyes and a cute crinkle between his eyebrows. As weird as it sounds, Logan finds teasing the kid enjoyable, call him a jerk but he started it, he’s just returning the favour.

Without another word, the kid turned on his heel and headed off inside the school building, while the older man watched him until he disappeared behind the doors. Moments have passed before he pulled his box of cigarettes and drew one out, slipping it between his lips, Logan was about to light it up when he hesitated.

He gave himself a moment to think before deciding on slipping the lighter back into his pocket, Logan turned and stared at the spot where the kid was standing moments ago, wondering what the fuck just came over him.

Shaking his head, he headed inside.

* * *

“And this,” The midget named Charles said, gesturing to the room in front of them, “Is the History Class, for freshmen and sophomores,” he said, “You and Moira were supposed to share, but since the school’s actually having more in population, I’ve decided to give a classroom of her own.”

Logan only hummed in response.

Since that Frost chick got fired in the middle of a school year, the need of a new teacher was unplanned, meaning Logan was immediately hired just to replace her and that his first day on the job was also the same the day as the tour around campus. Brings back memories when he used to be the transferee in a new school.

“I’ll ask you if you want to check the classrooms, but I’m trying to cram this up so you’ll be able to attend your first class for the day,” Charles said as he led him towards the second floor. “Really, really sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Logan said. “As long as I’m getting paid, I’m a happy man.”

Charles snorted. “Happy, huh,” he said.

Logan has always been aware of his tendencies to look like a butcher who would gut you senseless if you ever as much as approach him, and for the most part it really comes in handy if he wants some privacy, meaning every hour of everyday. So he couldn’t really care less when Charles commented that.

“And that’ll be the music room,” the Principal pointed cheerfully.

Logan noted that this Charles guy is very proud of his school, considering it’s one of the worst when it comes to the best.

Passing through the music room, Logan caught somebody familiar inside, taking a step back, he peeked through the door window and found the school’s Boy Scout singing along with a bunch of other students.

He found himself unconsciously staring. 

Sitting beside the kid was a pretty redhead who seem to be standing way too close to be considered as a classmate. There’s a weird feeling down on his chest that he found annoying.

“Mr. Howlett?”

Logan jerked his head and saw Charles looking at him, already a few steps away. “Saw something you like?”

_Maybe._

“Not really.”

* * *

There was one huge disadvantage for getting hired this instant; Logan had no fucking idea what the hell he’s going to teach on his first class. He forgot to ask Charles what lesson the students had last with that Frost chick, and since his first day on the job wasn’t really scheduled, he didn’t had the time to arrange a lesson plan, much less even have the class’s attendance sheet.

So Logan was left with a room that will be later filled with hormonal teenagers, and he has no fucking idea what he is going to do with them for the next couple of hours. Any moment now a student will enter.

Any moment.

A student will enter any moment now.

_Where the fuck are they?_

The bell already rang moments ago, there should be at least one student here by now. Was he in the wrong room? Or did he mistook what time his class was? Looking on his wrist watch, it’s either Charles informed him wrong about his schedule or that the students are a bunch of skiving bastards.

Logan was about to step out of the room when someone finally entered, his first thought was _blue_ , before finally settling into a realization that he knew who owns these pair of blue eyes.

Standing in front of him, hair dripping wet with huge wet spots on his shirt (that was definitely not what he was wearing earlier), carrying a bundle of clothes to his right and a backpack slung on his left, was the Boy Scout himself. Logan didn’t knew who was more surprised; the kid for finding out his new teacher was the smoker, or him for suddenly having his own sexuality put into question.

The wet look wasn’t at all helping.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Logan stared right back at the kid, guiltily enjoying the view but gave no sign of showing it, he tried to keep his face terrifyingly blank. There wasn’t any protest or surprised acknowledgement when the kid went for his sit, but the short startled expression on his face was enough to know that he was not expecting Logan to be in the room.

Pretending to be waiting for the students, Logan unknowingly observed the kid fix his things and wipe his wet face with the collar of his shirt, causing it to hike up and expose a glimpse of his skin. Logan found himself immediately averting his gaze and decided on gluing it towards the door.

After a couple of students arriving, he had a theory behind their tardiness and why all of them are soaking wet, it was only proven when a scowling blond kid entered the room smelling like the cafeteria’s meatloaf and looking like one of Jackson Pollock’s work of art, only with food as his medium and him as a canvas.

Logan waited for the kid to take his sit with a loud and disgusting squelch before taking a chalk and writing his name on the board. The kid had the time to take a bath, it’s none of his business why he decided not to.

“James Logan Howlett,” He introduced, throwing the chalk back on the box before facing the class, “But ya can all call me Sir. Logan,” then he realized he doesn’t like how it sounds. “Ya know what, just call me Logan.” His eyes skimmed through the whole room before landing on the familiar brunette sitting perfectly still on his spot, Logan gave him a closed mouth smile that would guarantee on irritating him.

“I’m guessing ya already know that Ms. Frost won’t be teaching anymore, so I’m here to take her place,” He continued, heading for the teacher’s desk, leaning a hand on it, “Al’right imma cut the crappy introduction right here and assume that most of you…” his eyes landed on the blond brooding by the window, listening to music, “All of you,” he corrected “Didn’t had an amusing lunch.”

Logan waited for a response but after a few side glances from the students, he rubbed a hand on his face, “Well I had a bad morning myself so we’re on the same page,” he meant for the message to hit the kid, Logan found himself successful when he saw him staring down on his desk, “And since all of ya had already wasted my class hours, why don’t ya use the remaining time, I don’t know, whatever you kids do these days.”

It was probably a bad idea, but it’s not like he had any other good ones.

As the room grouped themselves by their friends, Logan couldn’t help but notice a few being alone, having no one to talk to, either by choice or not. He shrugged, guess high school never change, there’s always going to be a social ladder no matter how many years have passed.

Logan noticed the blond kid turn his head and stare at the student chatting comically with the Boy Scout, he scoffed for two reasons, 1.) because no matter how good the blond looks, his fascination on that student will end up futile, and 2.) he find the Boy Scout’s pink ears amusing.

Very amusing.

* * *

Turns out, the kid isn’t as amusing as he thought.

Granted, it was his fault for accidentally sleeping in and completely forgetting about his class, but last night, there was a huge fight just outside his house and he couldn’t pass up an entertainment when there’s one. Adult life isn’t really as fun as it seems like in the movies, you’ll realize that once you start paying for your own taxes. 

And okay, his reason isn’t valid for his lack of sleep, but can a guy at least have a time to adjust before some know-it-all jerk be an ass to him? Sure they didn’t really had a good start, but fuck Zeus because he’s the teacher and that kid is the student, he’s more than a decade older and if some sixteen year old jerk-face gets to be all high and mighty against him just because he’s an ass kissing straight A student, then he’s messing with the wrong guy.

Slamming open the principal’s office, a picture frame shook from the wall and crashed down, Logan ignored it.

“Good day, Logan,” Charles greeted as he fixed a couple of paper works, “I suppose knocking isn’t a custom in Canada? Though I’m quite thankful you gave me a reason to throw that hideous painting.” He added jokingly.

Logan growled, on other days, he would just ignore the poor attempt, but he’s currently pissed at a certain someone to even consider that it was a joke. Charles released a sigh before putting down the compiled papers on one corner, “What can I help you with? You don’t seem to be in a groovy state.”

No shit Sherlock.

“Glad ya noticed, Chuck,” He spat, taking a sit in front of Charles’s desk, the nickname wasn’t meant to stick, it just slipped off while he was touring him around, “I ain’t beating any bush, so imma get it straight,” Logan said, the other man nodded and just before he could spout any rumbustious complaints about the kid, his mind immediately turned a one-eighty and found himself that he actually couldn’t.

_The hell?_

Instead of yammering about the kid’s bitchy ass behaviour, Logan found himself asking a favour instead, “Ya need to let me switch schedules with that Moira chick,” which actually surprised him because never in his life did his mind did a quick change of plans that fast.

Charles was in the midst of nodding his head when he stopped, “Any acceptable reasons why?”

Logan has a lot of reasons, just not really acceptable, “One of yer students, a huge pain on my ass.” But it wouldn’t hurt if he at least tried.

“Apparently, according to the head of directors, all of my students are,” the principal stated with a sigh, “And it’s one of the teacher’s job to endure the cause of pain on their arse.”

Logan snorted because he’s not stupid to know the difference between a student that is annoying a teacher from a student that hates a teacher, and apparently, his situation is the latter. “Ya don’t get it Chuck, this one’s a real piece of work,” he reasoned. “Thinks as if he could just boss me around whenever he likes. Look I have morals, but if that kid kept on giving me shit, morals or not I will bash his head.”

Bash his head wasn’t his first idea, it really wasn’t, and Logan wanted to forget it.

Charles rubbed his temples, not out of stress, but more of a ‘I’m tired of this shit’ kind of expression, “Mind putting a face on the person?”

Logan squinted, remembering the kid’s name was hella hard when you’re pissed, he’s really in a mood for a scotch after this, “Scotch Summers.” He’s suddenly wasn’t sure if he said the right name.

Charles gaped at him, and maybe it’s because he was complaining about his perfect student. “I suggest you try cutting down on alcohol first,” or maybe it’s because he switched Scott’s name from an alcohol.

Logan found himself growling. “I ain’t drunk nor joking here, Chuck.”

“At least have the decency to pretend to laugh, I thought that was kind of witty.”

Logan doesn’t laugh, heaven and hell would crash together first before he did. Leaning back, he stared at the principal thinking how the hell a guy like this run a decent school, considering most of his students are fucked up. And now that he thought of it, the faculty staff are probably fucked up too, Logan’s a living example.

Charles gave out another sigh, “Logan, I can’t let you switch schedules with Moira,” he said, “Do you even know how irrelevant your reasons are?”

Yes, he knows it’s dumb, it’s very dumb and very stupid, “Doesn’t seem dumb to be.”

Another sigh, “You’re already over than thirty, I think being mildly irritated by a goody two shoes is unreasonable.”

Logan groaned, he’s sure this isn’t some useless dispute between a student and a teacher, “I bet you my car this ain’t mild.”

“I bet you my stock of beers it’s not.”

“That’s a deal,” he immediately agreed without a trace of hesitation, then there was a pause, a moment of rewinding and rethinking the conversation, “Yer not firing me for this, are ya?”

Charles only smiled, “Nor am I switching your schedules with Moira.”

Logan glared while older man stared back, a moment of silence had passed when he finally knew that he’s not going to win this argument, not without a stronger reason. With a groan, he rubbed a hand on his face, “Fine,” he said standing up, it sounded forced and against his will, “Ya better get those beers ready and a lawyer because I smell homicide.”

At first he thought it was for homicide, Logan didn’t knew that it was a lot worse than that.

* * *

According to Charles, the school has a growing number of troubled students, _(Who’s fucking fault was that?)_ , meaning every once a week all of the teaching staff are gathered together for a meeting, and yes, that includes him, the new guy. Second day on the job and he immediately finds something that loathes him way worse than Scott.

Since Logan doesn’t really know anyone, he found himself sitting by the end of the room, scribbling three claw marks on his empty pad paper. He was minding his own business, waiting for the meeting to start when a woman, probably on her mid-thirties, sat beside him.

It’s not that Logan hates companies, he just prefer not to be disrupted, and a woman is the epitome of disturbance.

“Hi, you must be, Logan?” she greeted.

“Hey,” He replied in a gruff, avoiding eye contact while scribbling on his pad paper. 

“I’m Moira, the other History teacher,” she introduced making Logan’s eye look up but doesn’t say anything.

He decided not to reply anything after that, and to his delight, she didn’t prodded him with questions or tried to create a conversation, she just sat there and tapped on her phone while waiting. At least she knew when a conversation’s over, the world needs people like that, not those pain in the ass know-it-all students.

Just thinking about that kid annoys the fuck out of him, who does the kid think he is? A couple of A’s and a hot girlfriend doesn’t make him at the top of the food chain. Kids these days are so full of themselves, they think they’re so better than everyone, just wait ‘till they finally step foot on the real world, Logan will have a great time watching them get eaten up alive.

On the midst of fuming up, he didn’t notice himself writing Scott’s whole name over and over again on his paper. If it weren’t for Moira faking a cough, he wouldn’t have stopped.

His first thought was, _The fuck?_ before turning into _SHIT!_ when Moira gave him this off look while looking down on his paper and back at his face. Logan instantly ripped it off and crumbled it into a tiny ball before sliding it inside his pocket.

_The fuck was that all about?_

If Moira was about to ask, he didn’t heard it because lucky him, the school’s Guidance Councilor arrived, minutes after Charles followed suit looking prim and proper as usual. Logan isn’t the type to notice small things, but he knows a planned entry when he sees one, looking at the principal, he wondered if the guy was really as wholesome as it seems.

* * *

There’s a good thing being a teacher, apparently. It’s the fact that you don’t have to fight for a table anymore, only because they eat inside the faculty office. He doesn’t really know how the school system works when it comes to being a teacher, he never really thought he’d end up with this kind of career in the first place.

His table was pretty close to the principal’s sister, and honestly, you’d have to be blind not to see their identical antics. Maybe they don’t look alike that much, but Logan was immediately thrown back to the time he first talked to Charles.

“No, they don’t say groovy, ever.” Raven paused and sighed as she switched her hold from her phone. “Leave the student socializing with me because I’m way more capable, why can’t you just stick with a strict principal persona?”

Logan shook his head and stabbed at his food, he never should have trusted himself with cooking.

“Yes, Charles, I’m working on it— No I’m not tutoring him, I’m still busy with Kurt.”

Logan blinked. Kurt? The guy who that Warren kid is fantasizing about, that Kurt?

Raven looked down on her watch and said, “Wait, I’m meeting Hank, talk to you later.” She stood up and slipped her phone inside her purse before leaving, only coming back to grab a sheet of printed schedule from her desk.

Logan was left alone on his table wondering who the hell is Hank.

* * *

“Ya know, with that attitude of yers,” Logan mocked when Scott stomped his way towards the door, “Ya might as well head straight to the principals office.”

“You know what?” the Boy Scout said opening the door and turning around to face him, “GLADLY!” then he slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Logan didn’t meant to stare at the door longer than he intended to.

This little dispute they have was probably getting out of hand, he’s been sending Scott outside the room quite a lot now. He’s supposed to humiliate him once as a payback and never again, but after seeing the kid let lose, Logan found himself wanting to do it a lot more..

It was amusing seeing the kid rile up and explode, letting his perfect façade completely slip off. The way he bit his lips and his face turn red, making his blue eyes more prominent. Yeah, it was entertaining, and knowing that he did that makes it better.

He wanted to see Scott look more of it, testing how long he could maintain his little stunt. Perfect little Boy Scout isn’t as perfect as he is. 

Turning back to the class, he noticed Warren staring at him, an unreadable expression painted across his face. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before the kid turned his head and stare out the window, Logan didn’t know what to get from that, but he’s sure that it wasn’t judgement.

It was as if Warren noticed something that he’s already familiar of.

Disregarding the idea, Logan picked up his textbook and continued his lecture about the Death March, noticing Warren glancing at Kurt every now and then.

_Kids these days._

* * *

Logan’s at the parking area, an unlighted cigar between his mouth and a closed lighter raised inches away from it. 

He found himself unable to smoke within the school’s area ever since the incident with Scott happened. And he felt frustrated knowing that his brain was unconsciously following it, Scott told him not to smoke within school’s property, he couldn’t bring himself to smoke. Scott told him to teach instead of giving a seatwork, he gave a lesson to the class, what next? Dance the ballet if he told him to? 

_Bullshit._ He thought, kicking the tree trunk with his foot causing a couple of leaves to fall down. 

That kid has been affecting him lately, and Logan doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing

“Whose side are you on?” A male voice said from afar. 

Whipping his head, Logan saw a familiar head with brown hair just behind a car three spaces away from his spot, beside him was a girl, a red headed girl. Logan internally groaned, teenage relationships are the worst, not to mention _their_ relationship. 

“I’m on nobody’s side,” She said exasperatedly, “Your whole rivalry about dominance is so childish, I don’t even want to get involved in it.”

Logan should probably leave.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Jean,” Scott said in a groan, “That’s basically the meaning of what being in a relationship is.”

He really shouldn’t be here.

“But we’re not,” Jean stated, as if pointing the obvious.

There are things that he’s not supposed to know. 

“You could’ve at least pretend,” Scott grouched. 

For example.

“What do you think we’ve been doing all this time?”

Finding out that the school’s oh-so famous love team are just in a pretend relationship. 

“Hey, this was your idea, not mine.” Scott accused.

“Which is also for your own benefit.” She defended.

“Puh-leaze, you’re popular now.”

There was a moment of silence before Jean let out a tired sigh, “I don’t want to get involved on your little conflict with Mr. Howlett,” Logan heard faint footsteps walking towards the back door, “He’s a teacher Scott.” Jean said opening it with a soft creak. 

“Hey that’s not fair,” Scott called out following her, “Watching all those boring cheerleading practices and this is what I get? You owe me a solid.”

“We’re not ten anymore.” She yelled back, their voices getting fainter the more they walk farther in until Logan couldn’t hear them anymore.

The older man stayed standing still, wondering how different teenage life was back then. Kids these days have a lot of shit up their sleeves just to reach the top, high school life could really fuck someone up. This is why Logan prefers not to know anything. Looking at the spot where the two were standing earlier, he cocked his head to the right, wondering if he was feeling a challenge or anticipation.

* * *

Logan dumped his unfinished lunch down the trash bin, which was a first considering that he usually go for seconds, or maybe even more considering his body built, perks of being a lumberjack for the past seven years of his life.

Logan knows when he’s acting weird or not, there isn’t much people that knows him well, leaving him the need to understand his own fucked up self. It’s one of the things that he learnt growing up, moving from one place to another doesn’t give you the luxury to be attached with a person. He was used to being alone, scratch that, ‘used’ isn’t the appropriate word, ‘want’ is. Logan is the type of person who would rather reflect on his own than follow orders from others.

He isn’t the person to get easily attached, much less to even take an interest on someone.

Or so he thought.

Walking down the hallway as the students bristle through the halls and their group of friends, laughing comically with each other, Logan saw a familiar male student carrying a stack of books and papers with great difficulty. He scoffed, _of course_ , too busy being the school’s perfect know-it-all but couldn’t even give himself enough time to pop a muscle.

He was set on watching Scott struggle as an entertainment, but when the kid accidentally tripped on his untied shoelace, Logan finally understood the meaning of ‘acting out of impulse’. He suddenly found himself standing in front of Scott to catch his fall and also to avoid the books to fall down, both hands supporting the kid’s left elbow and right arm.

“Watch where yer going,” Logan said, disregarding the urge to swallow.

There was a pregnant pause where Scott stared startlingly at Logan through his… Shades? With an alarmed jerk, the kid pushed himself away from the older man, surprisingly maintaining his balance and keeping a vice grip on the books he was carrying.

Scott’s face instantly turned a shade of red while his jaw hardened, things like these are what entertains Logan the most, though the absence of his blue eyes doesn’t give the same appeal.

“Wat’cha wearing? That allowed in school?” Logan said reaching out a hand to grab the kid’s sunglasses.

“Hey, wait— don’t—,” Scott tried to shake the hand off away from his face but ended up unsuccessful considering both of his hands were currently occupied. 

With a swift movement, Logan immediately had a pair of red sunglasses on his possession, “This allowed in school?” he asked again, examining it. Looking up, Logan found himself still couldn’t get used to those blue eyes staring right back at him, but something was off, it doesn’t have its usual shine like before.

Biting his lip, refraining himself to spat out something spontaneously harsh to avoid another week of detention, Scott breathed slowly, “I need that, Sir.”

“Oh yeah?” Logan said folding the shades and tucking it inside his jeans, he didn’t miss the kid’s hardening gaze on him, “What for?”

Scott gave Logan a look that definitely says _None of your damn business_ but replied differently instead, “It’s nothing important.”

The older man raised an unimpressed eyebrow but didn’t pressed on further. Placing both hands on his waist, preparing himself to leave, he said “Al’right then, meet me after school,” which completely took him into another level of confusion because where in gods name did he got that stupid idea.

Surprised and almost frantic, Scott took an agitated step when Logan started to leave, “W-wait—” then out of the blue he hissed and let his head fall on top of the pile of books he was carrying.

Logan stared, eyebrows furrowed and tipping his head slightly to the right, “Putting that somewhere?”

Scott didn’t reply instantly, he took a couple of breathes before attempting to raise his head, Logan immediately noticed his pale skin and scrunched forehead, he knew a headache when he sees one, “Sir Piotr asked me to bring this to his table, and I should really be going now, so if you please give me back—What are you doing?”

Logan easily took the pile of books from Scott’s hands and carried it as if it weights nothing. The kid only stared at him, surprised by the action.

“Clinic, now,” Logan ordered, Scott’s eyebrows vanished somewhere from his hairline, “I ain’t carrying ya if ya passed out.” Then without another word, he turned and started walking away.

Turning a corner, Logan stopped and leaned back to listen, at first there was nothing but after a couple of seconds he heard a very faint _The hell’s wrong with him?_ before a pair of sneakers started squeaking towards the other end of the hallway. 

Logan didn’t noticed that there was a slight upward tug on his lips when he returned on heading back to the faculty room.

* * *

Logan was staring down on a mess of a table that was supposedly a teacher’s desk, the stack of book still rested nicely on his hands, wondering where the hell would he place these when Piotr’s table looks more like a dumpster.

Art teachers are fucking strange.

Shrugging, Logan crouched down and placed the books at the floor beside the foot of the desk, standing up, he patted his hands on his jeans and accidentally feeling the long vertical bump on his pocket. Eyebrows furrowed, Logan pulled the shades out and remembered his recent confiscation from Summers.

_Why the hell was the kid wearing this anyway?_

Flipping open the glasses, he noticed the name _Scott Summers_ carved inside on the left arm and the word _Cyclops_ at the right. Logan scoffed, Cyclops? What’s that? Some stupid alter ego name? Must be some nickname that he gave himself when he was a kid. 

Remembering his earlier interaction with Scott, the kid seems to ignore his headache even though it bothers him so much, he must’ve been using shades to try and lessen the discomfort, and basing on the tattered color, his headaches are either old news or just constant, maybe even both.

The kid should try and relax sometimes, it could lessen the throbbing of his head.

With a shrug, Logan went towards his table and pulled open one of his drawers to place the glasses inside, that’s when he noticed a sheet of paper slipped between his History textbook, pulling it off, he saw a neatly scribbled _Wolverine_ was written on it.

“Raven,” He mumbled before crumpling the paper and throwing it towards the nearest trash bin. Apparently, Charles was saying the truth when he said that his sister has a knack of giving people a bunch of bullshit nicknames, and out of all of the wild animals, his has to be a Wolverine.

Logan stared at the trash for a moment before thinking _Fuck it_ and retrieved the paper, flattening it before putting it beside Scott’s glasses.

Before he could change his mind and threw it away again, one of his students, Jubilee, came barging through the door, panting, “Students are fighting at the hallway!”

Few days on the job and shit like these already happened.

* * *

Logan wondered why was he even here in the first place.

Erik’s office isn’t really suitable for six people, and to have three of them arguing over Warren’s suspension makes the atmosphere suffocating. He should probably just leave, considering that he’s more likely just a background in the room, but Logan found himself crossing his arms over his chest and leaning down on a wall, watching.

It was strange watching the principal doing his best to defend Warren, Logan knows that Charles has a soft spot for all of his students, but to support a guy who looks so much at fault doesn’t seem to be reasonable. How could he run a school acting like this?

“Charles, you’ve got to stop defending him.” Raven stated pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Raven, Erik, look at the big picture,” Charles reasoned “There must be a reasonable purpose why he did that.”

“Picture or not, what he did is an act of a Major Violation,” Erik countered, “Out of all the people here, you should know better.”

If they weren’t arguing about Warren’s suspension, Logan would think that they’re bickering like an old married couple. But considering that they suddenly grew distant, he thought that they just experienced a horrible divorce. Logan needs to stop imagining shit lately.

There are perks on having to watch people intently from behind, and for once Logan wondered if Charles was right about looking at a big picture. One look on Warren, you’ll assume that he’s a troubled kid, but staring at him while he sits there, having no one to look at or what to think of, he looks _tired_ , as if he gave up on defending himself and just accepted the fact that this is what he’ll get.

That’s not what students like Warren usually reacts.

Dried blood on his fist, Warren sat quietly on his chair while Toynbee looks fretful even with a broken nose. Remembering their earlier fist fight, Logan recalled one of his students, Kurt, sitting down on the floor as if he was pushed down on purpose. Looking back at Warren and remembering all those secret glances, Logan felt the need to say that something was off but decided against it.

He didn’t signed up to be the next Sherlock Holmes that’s for sure, so why the hell does he need to put two and two together? Just let the higher ups to do the job for that.

Rubbing a hand on his face, Logan pushed himself off from the wall, “Since you guys seems to have it all covered,” he said interrupting their argument, causing Toynbee to look up but left Warren unaffected, “I’ll see myself out.”

Logan didn’t wait for a reply, the last thing he saw was blond kid hanging his head low before closing the door shut. Turning around, he saw Peter sitting by the waiting area acting all innocent while he thump a rhythm on the chair. After hearing a couple of stories from the other teachers, Logan couldn’t help but stare at the kid with narrowed eyes.

“Sup,” Peter greeted with a raise of his hand.

Logan gave a short nod as an acknowledgment before heading off to class.

* * *

It was strange teaching a class when most of the students kept on talking about the fight earlier, sending notes and exchanging whispered information to one another. Almost all of the students were like that, class after class, most of them couldn’t keep their mouth shut. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if the whole school knows about it by now.

By the time his last class had ended, Logan completely forgot about his earlier conversation with Scott, that’s why seeing the kid inside the faculty room sitting on his desk took him in a different kind of surprised.

“The hell are ya doing here?” 

Raising his head, Scott stood up and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, his lush lips forming a frown, “You told me to,” he replied as if to point out the obvious.

Logan was supposed to say _I did?_ before suddenly remembering the pair of sunglasses that was currently inside his drawer. For a moment, he thought Scott came for a different reason, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. The hell was he hopping for anyway?

With a huff, Logan went towards the other side of his desk and started fixing his things, avoiding eye contact, “These headaches,” he started, wondering why the fuck was he trying to make a conversation with this kid, “Ya get them a lot?”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, probably feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Ever since Logan started teaching here, they never conversed in a civil manner, this was the first and quite probably the last. Deep down, Logan hoped it doesn’t.

“Once or twice,” Scott replied, uncertain, “Every month.”

“Must be a pain,” Logan said stacking a bunch of unchecked quiz papers at the corner of his desk.

“I’m used to it.”

Logan didn’t bother giving a response after that. Pulling out a set of keys from his jeans, he started searching for the right one that opens one of his drawers. Fumbling with the lock, Scott inched his head closer, peeking inside, as if to make sure that his shades were there and that Logan wasn’t messing with him.

Logan tried not to look up, with their faces this dangerously close to each other, he doesn’t know if he have enough self-restrain in himself. Scott probably doesn’t know what he was doing with Logan’s current blood flow.

“There’s this thing called personal space, kid,” He gruff out, trying to jam the key inside the keyhole.

“I doubt you—” Scott suddenly halted to a stop, his retort stuck somewhere inside his throat as his whole frame tensed up. There’s a good reason for that, it’s a pity that Logan couldn’t read the situation any better than a toddler.

“What, suddenly ran out of—?” There were two mistakes Logan did that made him let the cat get his tongue, 1.) he looked up and 2.) he didn’t push away.

Maybe it was him, maybe it was Scott, or maybe it was both of them, Logan didn’t have enough time to ponder who really made the move first, knowing himself and his sexually frustrated brain, he probably did. 

With his right hand holding the back of Scott’s neck, he found himself kissing Scott _fucking_ Summers and out of all of the places, it has to be in the faculty room. Logan’s brain suddenly went haywire when Scott took a fistful of his shirt, holding onto it as if his knees would give up at any second. At first it was awkward, being that the table between them was a huge barrier, but Logan learned to ignore the uncomfortable wood digging on his stomach.

The kiss was short, an innocent peck on the lips, but when their mouths broke apart, resting on each other’s foreheads, they were breathless. Looking at Scott, what was left of Logan’s self-restrain vanished after seeing those wet red lips slightly open and dilated blue eyes staring intently at him.

_Fuck it._

Grabbing the collar of Scott’s shirt, Logan roughly pulled him in causing the kid to climb on top of the desk and sit there. This time, the kiss was far from innocent, their mouths were clashing and teeth are grazing as if fighting for dominance. Logan assumed that Scott was probably thinking that kissing a guy was different from kissing a girl because of the way his mouth seem to awkwardly land on his lips and his hands flail annoyingly at the sides.

Without breaking apart, Logan had found a way to settle in-between Scott’s thighs and put both arms around his neck, _Jesus_ , it’s like assisting a toddler on how to walk. Worming a hand on Scott’s jaw, Logan tried making the hardened muscle relax as his other hand supports Scott’s lower back.

With success, the jaw slackened a bit giving the older man the opportunity to slip in his tongue. Scott moaned, causing his closed eyes to flutter while his hands climb its way through Logan’s hair, pulling him in to have a deeper taste of his mouth. 

His pants started to tighten by the front, but Logan wanted _more_ , more of Scott, more of his taste, more of his moans.

Gripping his hip, Logan pulled Scott tighter causing a deliciously painful friction on their hardening flesh. The kid let out a surprised gasp while his back arched up causing an abrupt interruption from their kiss. With a grunt, Logan leaned in to capture his mouth and continue their session.

His left hand that was holding Scott’s hip started to wander off until it reached the hem of his shirt, Logan was in the midst of grinding his hips making Scott release a series of broken moans when his hand suddenly touched warm skin.

He finally snapped out.

Opening his eyes, Logan’s brain started to function properly, grabbing both of Scott’s arm, with all of his might he pushed himself away and made a reasonable distance from each other. At first, the kid stared at him in surprise, wondering why the hell did they stopped, until the situation started to dawn on him leaving a horrified expression on his face.

“Fuck,” was Logan’s first words after running a hand over his face.

What happened was wrong on so many levels, and all he could think of was how soft Scott’s lips against his.

Pinching the bridge of his noise, Logan suddenly wanted to punch his face but at the same time continue their halted make-out session, and if a teacher is thinking things like that to a student, then he’s in real deep shit. Fifteen years, he’s fifteen fucking years older than him and for the love of god he’s a fucking teacher.

“Fuck!” this time Logan’s voice was louder causing Scott to avert his gaze down on the floor, pulling his shirt lower to cover the bulge on his pants.

Without saying a word, Scott scampered off from the desk and ran out through the door, Logan watched him leave and didn’t try to even follow him.

Suddenly remembering what he was supposed to do, he finally pulled open the drawer to see Scott’s shades nestled comfortably inside, that’s when Logan realized that he have it bad.

He have it real bad.

* * *

Apparently, news immediately broke out about Warren’s suspension.

Logan wasn’t really surprised, after seeing Peter loitering just outside the Guidance Office while the trio yell at each other, it wouldn’t take a genius to conclude that the silver haired trouble maker was behind the gradual spreading news. And since the story wasn’t fake, Logan doesn’t count it as a rumor, but it does fall under the category of invading once privacy, not that he should give a fuck about it.

Peter isn’t his problem, that’s Erik’s job. Besides, he had other stuff running inside his head, and it frustrates the fuck out of him that much that he had a hard time getting some shut eye.

What’s worse, he still couldn’t find it in himself to smoke at the school’s parking area, for some odd reason it made him feel guilty if he as much as put a cigar on his mouth.

Sitting down on a speed bump, Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

After his little stunt with Scott, Logan found himself having the most painful hard on and jerking off in school just felt wrong on so many levels. He found himself braking the speed limit just to reach his house and jerk mercilessly inside his bathroom.

For the first time, Logan had felt both relief and guilt when he climaxed.

Relieved for releasing the built up tension, and guilt for unconsciously using Scott for his fantasies. He’s fucked up, Logan’s a real fucked up jerk.

So how come he still wants to do it again?

Logan was too busy fighting a war inside his head when a shadow loomed over him, looking up, he immediately recognized those piercing blue eyes looking down on him.

“I ain’t smoking,” he immediately stated, then suddenly feeling very stupid from it.

“I can see that.”

Logan huffed, “What do ya want, Slim?” he asked instead.

Scott ignored the nickname and crossed his arms over his chest, his movement tells Logan that the kid probably made plans from A to Z before starting this conversation, “I want you to apologize.”

_He wants a what?_

Logan instantly stood up and leaned an inch forward, trying to look intimidating, but as expected from Mr. Boy Scout, he didn’t even bat an eyelash, “I’m sorry, did I hear ya correctly?”

Scott took a deep breath, as if to maintain patience, _the nerve of this kid_ , “I said, I want you to apologize,” he repeated.

“Oh yeah?” Logan said arching an unamused eyebrow, “Give me a good reason why.”

Scott involuntarily licked his lips causing the older man’s blood flow to pump irregularly, “I have a list,” he said, “Want me to recite each?”

Logan took a step forward, still no effect. _So this is how it goes, a fight against ones ego._ “Ya could recite the Hamlet for all I care, I ain’t saying sorry.”

“You kissed me,” Scott pointed out, as if the one making the first move was at fault.

Another step.

“I didn’t see ya hating it,” there was a tinge of teasing on his voice and he didn’t noticed himself doing it.

The kid held his chin high, Logan didn’t know if it should be annoying or adorable to look at, he chose to think the former, “I have a girlfriend.”

Logan clearly scoffed from Scott’s reasoning, after hearing a supposedly private conversation, hearing their relationship seems like a funny joke, “And yer doing a great job pretending,” This time, the bewildered expression on Scott made his mouth create a satisfied grin.

Logan took another step and this time Scott backed up making his grin go wider.

“Ya know,” he said slightly tipping his head to the right, “Boy Scouts are supposed to scout the area first, right?” Logan took another step until Scott backed up against tree, completely cornered.

“Back off,” the kid warned gripping both of Logan’s shoulders to prevent him from moving further, but the tone on his voice tells him otherwise.

“Make me,” Logan dared leaning in closer.

This was the moment when things went off the script, if they were even following one. 

With one short move, Scott surged up crashing his lips onto Logan’s, causing the older man to tense in surprise. Just like what Logan showed him yesterday, Scott wormed both hands around the older man’s neck and pulled him in deep. Suddenly taking in the situation, Logan smirked and placed a hand behind Scott’s head and another on his back for support.

He bit on Scott’s lower lip causing his mouth to part open in a gasp, giving Logan an easy access for his tongue to enter. The kid’s back arched up as Logan slipped a knee between his thighs, he gave an experimental grind of his hips and was resulted with a delicious moan from the student.

Logan broke the kiss to give themselves a couple of seconds to breathe, but after seeing Scott’s flushed face, with his red lips drawing in hot breaths and dilated blue eyes staring hungrily at him, Logan found himself diving right back in, slipping in a tongue without remorse.

He felt Scott’s hand ran through his hair and grip at it tighter when Logan pushed his knee farther up, causing friction on his bulging jeans. The moans being released from Scott’s mouth sent a wave of heat towards the bottom part of his abdomen, making his pants become tighter by the front.

Logan was _this_ close on slipping a hand under Scott’s shirt to feel the heat of his skin when the bell suddenly rang.

With a jerk, they broke off the kiss and snapped their head towards the school, instantly remembering where they were and why were they there. With a light shove, Scott successfully managed to untangle himself from Logan before backing up a few spaces away from him and the tree. 

The older man stared.

“I should head to class,” Scott said avoiding eye contact with his face still red.

Without giving him the chance to reply, the kid turned and ran off inside the building, leaving Logan standing alone on an empty parking area, having another painful boner compressed uncomfortably inside his jeans.

Watching the kid go, it wasn’t said, but Logan definitely heard the part whatever this thing they have going on between them, is far from over.

_I’m going to jail._

* * *

It happened again.

And again.

And again.

Logan lost count.

Sometimes it was Scott appearing alone at the faculty, standing way too rigid to be considered normal. Or sometimes, it was him standing in the hallway trying to catch the kid’s eyes. He wasn’t proud, not even close, and not a day goes by that he tells himself that “This is the last one, after this, no more.”

Logan isn’t really the promising type.

No one seemed to notice their little sessions, even Scott’s ‘girlfriend’ and friends doesn’t question his constant disappearance whenever there’s a free time. Logan isn’t really the friendly type, meaning there’s no one to question his odd behavior. Teaching his one o’clock class has never been awkward, he was just thankful that the person who seems to have a chance of noticing this was suspended, not to mention missing.

There has been a rumor going around school that Warren ran away from home and is currently living on the streets. Logan doesn’t know if it was true, but after accidentally overhearing a private conversation from Charles and some random parent through the phone, the rumors doesn’t seem to be as fake as it is.

It hasn’t been two weeks since he started working here, and a mountain of shit had already happened. Logan doesn’t remember high school being this messed up.

They didn’t talked about it, they were never good under that category, there was just an unspoken rule that _this_ doesn’t change a thing between them. They would still banter in class without holding back their irritation, kinky, but it would fuel the activities that they often do. Usually the angrier they fought, the rougher their little sessions get.

At some instances, Logan would find himself wanting to go down on Scott, take him in his mouth to know what other sounds the kid can make. But he couldn’t find it in him to go further, he still have some self-dignity left. They only went as far as making out and grinding against each other, but other than, no clothes were shed.

He still have enough sanity left in his head to prevent himself from going too far.

Logan fought of a curse as he tried to straighten his wrinkled shirt, casting a side glance at Scott who was peeking at the door, searching if there was any students roaming outside the janitor’s closet that they were in.

“All clear,” Scott muttered. “Wait for five minutes,” he said and left.

Logan scoffed. Just seconds ago, he was so pliant and responsive to everything Logan did to him, now he was back to being that complete pain in the ass. He couldn’t help but grin, then froze when he realized what he just did and immediately wiped if off of his face. 

Looking at his phone, Logan decided that waiting for a full five minute was stupid, three was enough, and besides, the janitor’s closet’s starting to feel too small for his liking.

As soon as he stepped out on the empty hallway, he saw a familiar German tip-toeing his way down the hallway.

Lately, Kurt has been vanishing within the school at lunch, then he would always come in late on his class looking like he ran from one place to another. He looks like he’s been teleporting from place to place and no one seems to notice it but him, though people probably knew, they just prefer not to ask.

Logan’s going to be the first.

“Where the hell have you been?” 

Kurt jumped with his iconic ‘eep’ before turning around to plaster a wry smile, “Gud morning, Mizter Howvlet.”

“It’s one thirteen,” Logan stated crossing his arms over his chest.

“Gud avternun, Mizter Howvlet,” he corrected.

One of Logan’s eyebrow raised, it’s still a wonder why that Warren kid has the hots for this guy, they’re the complete opposites, “Ain't my point.”

Kurt opened him mouth to reply but closed it only to scratched the back of his head nervously, “I-I vas a-at ze zjym,” he said eyes darting everywhere but him. Jesus the kid’s like an open book.

“The gym’s that way,” Logan said pointing at the other end of the hallway, away from the direction where Kurt just came from.

“Garzen?” 

Both eyebrows are now raised.

With a defeated sigh, Kurt’s shoulder sagged as his head hang low, “Out,” he finally said.

Logan smirked.

* * *

His last class just recently ended, packing up his things, Logan waited until all of his students went out the room before leaving. Stepping out of the door, he almost came bumping into Alex who was balancing two coffee take-outs on top of three books.

“Whoa, watch it kid,” he said raising both hands as a reflex if ever something fell.

“Sorry,” the blond grumbled out before taking a side step to continue walking, it didn’t took another three strides when Peter came out of the restroom carrying a dipper of water. There were a string of curses after that, luckily, nothing got spilled.

He was already on his desk checking a couple of quiz papers while drinking a cup of coffee when Logan remembered that Alex was Scott’s older brother. He have to apologize to Piotr for spitting coffee on his face after that.

Hours ticked by until Raven bid Logan goodbye, that’s when he noticed that checking papers made him lose track of time. He was the only one left in the room. Stretching his neck, Logan was about to pack up his things when Scott came entering the room, carrying a stack of papers. The older man found himself immediately walking straight towards him and taking most of the papers from his hands.

Scott, not seeing him earlier, was startled before raising his head to look at Logan.

“Where?” the older man asked, mentioning at the stack of papers with the tip of his chin.

Scott blinked at him, which honestly made Logan feel a little awkward giving him this sudden urge to shift from his spot. “Hey Boy Scout, ya deaf?”

Scott blinked again and quickly shook his head with a jerk. “Uh, copying machine,” he said avoiding eye contact.

Logan nodded and started to walk towards the copying machine at the corner of the faculty room. He gently placed the papers before glancing at Scott to get a good look at him. His hair was mused and his lips were obviously been bitten again and again, must be from concentrating on not letting the stack of papers fall from his hold. Logan couldn’t help but stare at the few sweat clinging on Scott’s bangs before rolling down on his neck, he found himself involuntarily licking his lips.

As soon as Scott placed the papers, he turned to Logan and didn’t bothered on looking away when their eyes met. Logan stared right back and tilted his head to the right to get a better look at the younger boy, as if daring him to look away. Scott obviously noticed this, momentarily wandering his eyes on the older man’s lips before returning back to his eyes.

“I shou—” the words were nothing but a whisper, but it might have been nothing because Logan grabbed him by the back of his neck and crashed his lips onto his.

_I’m going to hell_

Scott enthusiastically kissed him back, well if enthusiastic means Scott’s hands flying immediately towards Logan’s hair to pull him in.

Logan nipped Scott’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission which he gladly gave as he opened his mouth. Logan wasted no time and dove his tongue to Scott’s mouth as he slowly took a step forward, causing for the other to unconsciously take a step back.

Without disconnecting their mouths, Logan managed to corner Scott on one of the tables—maybe it was Moira’s but all his blood wasn’t currently in his head to let him think straight— and hoisted him up on it. Scott immediately wrapped his legs around Logan’s waist, trapping him, but Logan couldn’t really care less.

Logan blamed his dick on what happened next.

His hands immediately made its way towards Scott’s jeans, and the other didn’t do anything to stop him (which was another thing that Logan blames for). He managed to slide it down between Scott’s thighs when he broke away from Scott’s mouth to attack his neck, licking, sucking and biting on the pale skin causing the boy to hiss and tipped his head back to give Logan better acces.

All he could think of was Scott, and how good everything feels at the moment. That the sound of Scott panting, moaning, would never tire him, that Scott’s heated skin underneath his palms were the best thing that ever happened to him. All he could think of was Scott, Scott, Scott.

“Logan,” Scott moaned, his hands holding Logan’s shirt like his life depends on it.

Logan went back to kiss him, and he didn’t need to ask for permission because the younger man immediately opened his mouth, letting him in. Something curled inside Logan’s chest before deciding that Scott’s briefs were annoying as shit, he found himself sliding it off and down Scott’s thighs, along with his jeans.

Scott made a noise, as if he was just realizing what’s happening, but Logan wasn’t thinking straight, and he was blaming his stupid dick even though it was still complaining inside his jeans.

Scott broke the kiss heaving, “Loga—” he was cut off with a loud moan that could have been heard throughout the school when Logan grabbed his already hardened length. “Oh my god,” he gasped.

Scott’s eyes scrunched tightly shut, his breathing coming in short gasps as Logan nipped at one of Scott’s sensitive parts of his neck, he wasn’t stupid enough to put it somewhere obvious. Apparently his brain was only working well when it was helping his dick.

Scott keened and circled his hands around Logan’s shoulder as Logan did an experimental stroke, his legs tightening around Logan’s waist, “Logan—Ah!”.

“Shhh,” Logan whispered at Scott’s ear as he started a slow rhythm.

Scott’s eyes were still scrunched shut, but his jaw slackened, causing for his mouth to open and Logan took that as an invitation and dove back in Scott’s mouth. Again, there was no resistance, Scott opened his mouth pliantly, moans slipping out as Logan’s rhythm on his cock started to go faster. His back arched and his hips bucked, Logan was pretty sure that Scott was trying to rip his shirt off with how hard his hands were gripping it.

It was just so good watching him all flushed and driven by lust.

Logan rubbed his thumb over the cock’s slit and Scott’s eyes shot open as he threw his head back, moaning out Logan’s name so loud he was sure at least someone heard them.

His pants was so tight it already crossed the line of uncomfortable, but Logan couldn’t care less as his eyes were suddenly fixed on Scott’s face, enthralled at the boy’s expression.

Scott’s legs were starting to shake while his hips thrusts up in an erratic movement. Logan knew he was close, he dipped his head down to lick on the kid’s sweet spot where the neck and the shoulder meet, satisfying him with a pleasing cry, as if begging for more. 

Scott’s mouth started to move, trying his best to form coherent words, “I’m—A-ah, I’m so—Ah, So close,” he panted, kneading his hands on Logan’s shoulder. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Logan said whispering softly on his ear, "Come on, Slim."

Pumping Scott’s dick tighter and faster, the kid started to repeat the words, ‘Oh god’ over and over until Logan gave another rough tug causing the boy's whole body to arch up and his head to fall back.

“Ah—mmfp!” Scott’s loud moan as he came was swallowed when Logan surged up and took his mouth in a bruising kiss, catching him by surprise. The kid shuddered as he released hot sticky semen onto the older man’s hand, but also doing his best to respond to the kiss while Logan milked him dry.

Scott was the first to broke off, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder as he catch his breath. Letting go of Scott’s softened dick, Logan took the box of tissue just at arm’s reach and slowly cleaned his hand and Scott’s cock lightly, knowing the experience, it should be sensitive as hell.

Throwing the used tissues on the side, he tried to ignore his own aching cock and hauled Scott off the desk to pull at his jeans. Embarrassed and wanting to feel independent, Scott pushed Logan’s fingers away so that he could do it on his own.

After breathing in the scene and watched the kid fix himself up, Logan has no fucking idea what to do next. What? Bribe Scott on giving him a hand-job? Logan thinks that he had done enough sins for the day. Picking up the tissue, he started walking out of the room to discard the evidence on a much secluded area.

When Logan came back, Scott was gone.

* * *

_This needs to stop._

That thought kept on running and running inside Logan’s head, and it kept him awake the whole night. He promised never to let things go too far, but look at what he just did. 

He’s a freaking thirty-one years old adult, he should be matured by now and not doing naughty things with a student fifteen years younger than him, Jesus the kid was _his_ student and still fucking underage, the hell was he thinking? Guilt was eating him up alive.

What he did was wrong and stupid and illegal and he should just die. He’s the fucking adult, he should be the one avoiding it and not adding fuel to the fire. 

Logan had a whole night thinking things through, and by the time morning came, he finally made up his mind. Standing in front of Charles’s office, he took a deep breath and barged right in without knocking. If things were different, he would have noticed the principal’s sullen expression as he stared at nothing, _would have._

Charles jerked in surprise and immediately put on his usual calm smile. Before the older man could speak, Logan beat him to it, “Switch me up with Moira.”

Charles released an exasperated sigh, “Logan, I told you—”

“I’m not taking no as an answer,” Logan was thankful for one thing, Charles was good on reading people.

“Oh, Logan,” he said, voice sounding low and disappointed, “What did you do?”

“Take a guess.”

There was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other, but Logan remained on his footing and didn’t let anything slip from his mouth. Rubbing a finger on his temple, Charles sighed, “I’ll tell Moira about the change of schedules.”

He didn’t know if the tightening in his chest was the feeling of relief, so he ignored it and thanked the principal instead. This was the right choice, he should’ve done this sooner before things turned out badly, but it isn’t too late to make the right decision. He knew it’ll take Scott by surprise, but soon enough he’ll understand and thank him later.

Before leaving the room, Logan turned and gave Charles a word of advice, it doesn’t take a genius not to notice his situation, “Ya know, ya should start fixing your shit with Erik,” he said earning him a startled expression from the shorter man, “Just sayin’,” he added with a shrug before closing the door lightly as he leaves.

* * *

It wasn’t easy.

It wasn’t easy to suddenly change his lesson plans and teach a bunch of unfamiliar faces. It wasn’t easy seeing Scott’s older brother in class and the feeling of guilt gnaw at him. And it definitely wasn’t easy trying to do his best on ignoring the kid whenever he sees him standing by the faculty or passing through the hallways.

At first, Scott’s face was filled with confusion, probably wondering why the sudden change of treatment. It took two days when the kid started to glare daggers at him, and a couple more when he returned the favour of ignoring him.

Just days ago, he was riding the high feeling of having Scott’s lips all to himself, but now it’s like as if they were back in square one, probably worse. They were no longer arguing, no longer shouting at each other, no longer giving unreasonable detention and a whole other more. It stings him.

Sometimes he would see Scott carrying papers or books by the hallway but couldn’t find it in himself to help, so he would call a nearby student and order that kid instead, asking a favor not to tell that it was him. 

It was pathetic, what’s more pathetic is that he didn’t even returned Scott’s shades; he didn’t want to.

Of course, the inevitable happens, a couple of students started to take notice of this, Logan was just that good on ignoring the subject and he’s thankful that Scott was the same.

It wasn’t easy.

* * *

He finally found out where Warren’s at.

* * *

It was early in the morning and stars were still twinkling brightly in the sky when Logan’s phone started ringing, he just had an hour of shut eye and some bastard had to interrupt his sleep. God give him strength, whoever this asshole was, he has to have a good reason to call him at this hour or he will bash that person’s head.

Flailing blindly in the dark, Logan felt for his phone on the night stand and picked it up, his eyes immediately squinted to adjust from the sudden brightness. Reading the caller’s name, he was surprised to find that it was Erik.

“This better be good, Lehnsherr,” he said sitting up to lean on the head board.

“Bring your car,” Erik ordered, “We’re going to pick-up a couple of students at the police station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GHAD! 
> 
> After typing Logan's chapter made me want to shower myself with holy water! I mean, FVCK! Scott is fucking underage and Logan's 15 yrs older than him! The age gap is sooooooo huge, i kennat. 
> 
> Shit! I'm going to hell because of this. 
> 
> But you've got to agree with me, Scott and Logan are practically the epitome of Sexual Tension. Like seriously, I could actually feel it just from watching the movies and reading the comics.
> 
> Anyway, It's my first time writing something very erotic, so it would really help if you could give me a couple of feedbacks about it.
> 
> Kurt's chapter is up next.
> 
> Anyway, Kudo's and comments are much appreciated.


	6. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt became a babysitter on a 16 years old kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice some of Kurt's accent changing, it was on purpose. It's proof of his English getting better.

**Kurt**

Kurt woke up from the feeling of two strong arms curling around his waist tighter and pulling him in deeper, feeling a built chest pressed firmly on his back and a hot breath brush against his nape. Kurt swallowed hard and tried his best not to jump and start praying ‘Our Father’ or ‘Hail Marry’.

Slowly, Kurt turned his head to look at the sleeping form beside him, he was resulted with view of nothing but soft curly blond hair and a face nuzzling closer to his neck. Heart beating fast, Kurt tried to remember how he ended up having Warren Worthington cuddling close beside him, out of all of the people, it has to be him.

Propping on his elbows, Kurt turned to look at the clock on his nightstand and noticed that there are chores to be done, weekday or not, cleaning is a daily routine that shouldn’t be overlooked. 

Poking Warren’s cheek, he tried to wake him up, “Varreeeeeen,” he said, he was replied with a head hiding behind his neck and a tighter grip around his waist, mumbling ‘Five more minutes’ under his breath.

Lately, Kurt found his face heating up on unexpected occasions, he’s still planning to have a doctor check up on him if he’s going down with a flu. Spreading virus is the last thing he wanted especially now that for the first time in years, he’s doing well in school.

With a sigh, the German fell back on the bed, wondering how he ended up stuck in this situation.

Looking back, he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself.

* * *

“V-varren?” 

When Warren shot his eyes open, Kurt found himself frozen still on his spot, suddenly asking himself why in god’s name he was doing this in the first place. Kurt tried to remember the fact that Warren saved him from Mortimer after cornering and harassing him in the hallway. That thought alone gave him the courage to prevent himself from turning on his tail and run.

After a second of silence, Kurt watched Warren scramble on his place, trying to sit or slide at the corner, causing the bench to creek and tumble backwards, sending the blond guy flipping backwards with the bench in tow.

Kurt found himself immediately standing up on his feet, peering down on Warren, the guy had his arms over his head and feet hanging off the ground, “Arr yu okei?”

Face suddenly turning red, Warren scrambled on his feet and stood up, pulling his shirt down as if trying to fix those inexistent creases. Kurt blinked at him, watching fascinatingly how the other guy seemed to look flustered when all this time he always saw him scowling on one corner.

Kurt was about to invite him for a cup of coffee, to be polite and all that. But instead, Warren doubled over and started spewing liquid mush out of him mouth and onto Kurt’s face. Bending down to hold knees, Warren coughed and continued on puking out what was left in his stomach while Kurt stood there, drenched with vomit and stinking of alcohol.

Honestly, he’s too busy being in a state of shock than to give himself enough time to even react with what’s currently happening.

Looking down on his shirt, Kurt winced, this was his favourite shirt.

“I—” Warren wheezed, “I’m sorry,” he coughed before clearing his throat, “Hangover.” He added, as if that was enough explanation, before standing up to wipe his mouth with the collar of his shirt.

Kurt didn’t know if he should be disgusted by his unsanitary action or be surprised that Warren actually knows how to apologize, much less to even hear the word ‘sorry’ coming from his mouth. So instead, he blinked. He blinked once, he blinked twice and three times before finally putting a nervous smile on his face, earning him a questioning look from the other guy.

“Kovee?” Kurt offered, pointing his vomit dripping hand somewhere behind, “I’m klos vai.”

Face flushed, Warren scrunched his eyebrows and tipped his head to the right, as if wondering if he heard Kurt right, before doubling over for another wave of vomiting. 

“Ai hav azferin,” Kurt offered again remembering the stack of medicine he have at home. Watching Warren retch his guts out, he saw how his jeans became soil and his shirt turn into an ugly shade of peach, “End klots.”

It was a difficult task to bring Warren back to his apartment, considering that the guy doesn’t seem to be too keen with the idea, and that his constant heaving makes everything worse. After a couple of his innocent years in a circus, Kurt lost the feel of embarrassment when people look and children point their fingers at him, especially now that he’s looking like a walking epitome of undigested food. 

Warren on the other hand was a whole different problem, Kurt doesn’t know much about the guy other than the fact that he’s rich and the exact embodiment of trouble. Kurt doesn’t have any knowledge if people giving him pointed and judging looks could make him feel uneasy, but one look on him, Kurt knew that whatever dignity he had left was long gone.

It contradicts the fact that he was completely flustered minutes ago.

After two moments of puking bile, they finally reached Kurt’s apartment and the first thing Warren did was ask for the bathroom before bolting right towards it. Kurt was thankful that he chose the room on the second floor, things will probably end ugly if he’s situated at top most of this building.

With a sigh, Kurt went towards the kitchen sink and washed his face before undressing his shirt to wash off the vomit. The idea of Warren seeing him like this didn’t cross his mind since the guy was too busy making puking noises in the bathroom. Kurt might probably need to clean his bathroom again.

After hanging his wet shirt, Kurt went towards his room and opened his closet, wondering what kind of clothes would fit Warren. He had a bigger frame than him and he seem to be the type to wear only black shirts, so he went for the navy blue shirt that says; eat, study, sleep. It’s not like he had a wide variety to choose from, Kurt isn’t the type to have a lot of clothes.

Picking out shirt of his own, Kurt smelled himself and the stench of alcohol and bile reached his nostrils, with a grimace, he looked over his clock and noticed that he still have enough hours before school starts, taking a bath won’t hurt.

Pulling out his towel and draping it over himself, Kurt got out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door, “Varren? Ar yu done? I’ll zhow yu ver ze azferin iz,” he said before grabbing hold of the door knob, the sound of the water flowing should’ve been his first clue not to enter.

The moment Kurt opened the door, his eyes saw things that are weren’t supposed to see by his own innocent two eyes. Face heating up, he immediately slammed the door shut, “I’M ZORRRY! I’M ZORRY! I VIDN’T MEAN TOO!”

Kurt should’ve waited for a reply first before opening the door, that’s basic knowledge.

The image of another ones length made his face turn a shade of red, facing Warren later would probably be a bad idea for his ego. Sadly, Kurt doesn’t do well dealing with anything remotely close to the topic that questions his sexuality.

“VERS AZFERIN VEHAIND ZE MIROR, I’LL VEE VACK VAI LUNZH!” Without thinking twice or even considering the possible outcome, Kurt scrambled for his bag and went out the door to leave for school. The idea of Warren, who looks like a potential mugger, leaving alone in his completely unguarded apartment didn’t struck him as a bad idea, no, the idea of leaving the house just because he saw someone else’s dick was much more reasonable for him.

This is why Jubilee thought he was gay on the first day of school.

“Wait, WHAT? Kurt don’t—!” He heard Warren yell before closing the door and running down the hall.

* * *

“Hey guys,” Jubilee greeted, hiking her bag up and standing beside Jean, “Did you hear? Warren’s suspended.”

Kurt found his mouth suddenly going dry.

“We know.” Jean said closing her locker.

“Of course you know,” Jubilee replied as if to point the obvious, “You always know everything.”

“Actually,” Scott intervened, taking Jean’s backpack and carrying it on his own “The transferee, Maximoff, already announced it to half of the school,” he said with a crinkle on his forehead, “And quite euphoric actually.”

“Early in the morning, Scott,” Ororo groaned standing beside Kurt, “Spare me the need for a dictionary.”

“I-I vink ai hav—” Kurt said opening his backpack while they all started walking down the hall, in search of the dictionary that Ms. Darkholme gave him a couple of days ago. He remembered putting it somewhere inside his bag pocket after casing it with a plastic cover.

“It’s an expression, Kurt,” Scott told him while closing the zipper of his bag for him, “She’s not serious about it.”

Eyebrows raised up to her hairline, Jubilee stared at Scott, as if she just heard Summers explained quantum physics to Kurt when he’s forte is actually teaching math.

The brunette scrunched his eyebrow, “Was I incorrect?”

“Now there’s the Scott I know.”

Scott had a puzzled look on his face, definitely unable to follow what the Asian was trying to prove. He turned to look at his girlfriend only to have a half-hearted shrug as a reply. 

Kurt doesn’t really have any prior knowledge about Scott, only the basics. And it mostly consists of him being unable to understand sarcastic comments, the inability to joke and the constant characteristic of him that takes everything way too seriously. Jubilee labelled him as the designated ‘Killjoy’ of the school, and she would rather protrude fireworks from her hands than spend a day with him. Ororo once said he’s lucky that he’s, as he quotes, ‘a pretty boy’.

“By the way,” Jean said changing the topic, “Did Mr. Howlett gave you your shades back?”

There was a short uncomfortable shuffle of his feet that only Jean seemed to noticed, “He wasn’t in the faculty room.”

The redhead gave him a knowing look, and after months of witnessing her doing this, Kurt knows that whatever Scott was trying to hide, they’ll have to talk about it later. Everyone in the group seem to know that they have their own secret, it’s just basic understanding not to meddle in it. 

Looking at his wrist watch, Scott bit his lower lip and gave Jean her bag back, “I forgot uh— something back in Alex’s car,” he said starting to turn around, “You guys can go ahead without me.”

Kurt should’ve noticed that something wasn’t right back then, but he was too busy with his own.

* * *

Kurt had a hard time focusing in class, the idea of leaving Warren unattended in his apartment started to sink it, and it wasn’t in a good way. He found himself praying high above that whatever Warren was doing, he hoped that it doesn’t involve anything close to fires or scissors.

He found himself slowly counting down the hours until break time. When the bell rang, he was the first to dash out the room and towards his locker, unintentionally bumping into Peter along the way who was carrying a dipper of water. Kurt found his front soaking wet.

“Oops,” the older students said, but Kurt was a bit too preoccupied at the moment to even deal with his wet shirt and his slowly soaking jeans.

Taking a step at the side, Kurt turned and immediately started power walking until he was out at the school’s back door, only stopping when a tall metal fence was blocking his way. Kurt was already on his way climbing it when he remembered that going out of school is one of the school’s Major Violation.

_Verdammt._

If he is to attain a Major Violation, Kurt’s not sure if the school would still be able to give him the luxury to study for free, especially since the reason why he’s a student here in the first place was because of something about advertising immigrants.

_Doppelt verdammt._

Kurt was pacing back and forth, thorn from climbing the fence and _not_ climbing the fence. Lunch hour will soon be over and if he doesn’t choose then he’ll probably have a hard time finishing the remaining three hours in school, or worse, he might not even have a home to go after.

Slapping both sides of his face, Kurt grabbed his bag and threw it over the metal fence.

There’s no going back now.

* * *

By the time he reached the second floor of the building, Kurt screeched to a halt. There was no fire, no water leakage, no smoke, and definitely no fire alarms blaring. There was just a certain blond guy sitting outside the door, knees bend to his chest, arms around his legs and with his head hanging low, as if waiting for hours outside.

Kurt found himself walking slowly towards him, only stopping in front of Warren, looking down on him and wondering what in the heaven’s was wrong with him.

Noticing the shadow looming over, Warren snapped his head up and for a moment, Kurt tried his best not to start running for his life because holy mother of pearls, the guy is scary.  
Warren immediately stood up causing Kurt to flinch and took a step back. There was a short flash of guilt on his face before he plastered on his usual scowl, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m zorry.”

The blond only stared at him, eyes wide as if the very idea of Kurt apologizing to him was preposterous, “Are you seriously shitting me right now?”

Kurt shrugged, “I’m zorry.”

Warren took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, “If I hear one more apology from you, I’ll fucking punch the lights out of you.”

“I’m—” Kurt was cut off when Warren raised both his eyebrows, he shut his mouth with a click and stared at the pair sneakers he was wearing.

Silence.

The German was left staring down on his feet, having no idea what in the worlds was he supposed to do. To have Warren to come over was the least he expected himself to do, considering that they don’t really have the most wholesome relationship. Warren’s infuriation on the other hand confuses Kurt, if the reason for his anger was because of leaving him alone, then that doesn’t really explains much why the guy turns his life into a living hell.

“Do you always do this?” The sudden question made Kurt jump in surprise, Warren tried his best not to feel bad from it and rolled his eyes instead, “I’m not going to punch you, Kurt.”

“Vat you juzt zed—“

“God give me strength,” Warren said running a hand through his hair.

Kurt didn’t know if what he meant was literal or metaphorical, a similarity that him and Scott have, “I hav an ekztra rosary inzayd,” he said pointing a thumb towards his apartment door, then he heard a loud rumbling from Warren’s abdomen, “and vood.”

For a moment Kurt was sure Warren was going to walk away or something, being that meeting his eyes was the last thing the guy wanted to do, but then he gave a slight nod and Kurt couldn’t really decide whether to be ecstatic about it or not. This is Warren we’re talking about, not Ghandi.

They managed to go back to Kurt’s apartment in silence, which was bad because Kurt couldn’t help but notice small details, like the small distance between him and Warren, or if he was walking too stiff and whether Warren noticed it. Kurt wondered, why was he doing this again?

Unlike this morning, Warren stood by the doorway awkwardly for about a few seconds, (Kurt wasn’t counting, he wasn’t, that’s why he doesn’t know the exact number… 10 seconds) before deciding to fuck it and enter anyway. Honestly, Kurt couldn’t see why he was so weird about it, he did invited him after all.

“Teyk a zit,” Kurt said when he realized that Warren may have entered, but he was just standing in the middle of the room, like a statue. “Do yoo laik phizza?” he asked rummaging in the fridge.

“Do you always bring home strangers for the night?” Warren blurted with a snap.

Kurt whipped his head to stare at Warren and blinked, holding the box of frozen pizza awkwardly on his right hand. “Ah, vhat?”

“I’m not judging, ‘cause that’ll make me a hypocrite,” Warren continued on. “But I wasn’t expecting you to be like, well— being like,” he gestured at Kurt, and for the life of him, Kurt couldn’t understand what exactly was happening “this and all.” he finished.

“Uh, I’m, zorry?” 

Warren closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “For fuck’s sake, stop apologizing,” he said before glancing around the room, Kurt bit his lips as he mentally scolded himself. “I just wasn’t expecting, well _this._.”

Kurt blinked, he had no clue where the conversation was heading, he only knew it started with pizza and he’s pretty sure the current topic wasn’t even remotely close with the said food. “Can I azk zamting?”

Warren shrugged.

“Vhat ar yoo talking avout?”

Warren’s eyebrow shot up, “What are _you_ talking about?”

“I’m asking yoo iv yoo laik phizza,” Kurt said with a scrunched eyebrow and crinkled nose, “Vhat do you meen vai diz and zat?”

Warren stood there for a moment, eyebrows scrunched and eyes blinking, staring at nothing in particular as if deep in thought. A moment of silence passed by before his eyebrows shot up, finally realizing something, “Holy shit I got it wrong.”

And Kurt basically couldn’t understand anything, he just want to eat lunch, why does it have to be this hard? “Gat vhat wrong?”

“Are you a virgin?”

Kurt’s face immediately heated up, how did asking pizza for lunch turned into this? “VHAT?”

“Thought so,” he said with a shrug, “Never mind I asked, you said pizza?”

It’s frustrating how Warren could suddenly just dismiss a topic that obviously revolves around Kurt’s sexual life. If anyone is to ask about virginity, it should be him, he’s like a walking Greek statue. Kurt wanted to ask why the sudden question but decided against it, this whole idea of bringing him back to his apartment has been enough of a roller coaster ride for one day.

They ate their food in silence, catching Warren staring at him every now and then, making Kurt anxious if there was something on his face.

It didn’t took long before his phone started ringing, yelping in surprise, Kurt fumbled for his phone and noticed that his alarm got off and that he should start heading back to school.

“Ai hav to go,” Kurt said aiming to grab his bag.

“What? Where are you going?” Warren suddenly asked, a half-eaten pizza on his hand.

“Zkul, vhere elz?” the German replied, already standing up and heading for the door. 

“Wait—!” Warren grabbed him by the arm. Surprised, Kurt stared at his hand making the blond guy to immediately let go, as if he just got burned, “Why the fuck are you doing this?”

Why was he doing this? It’s actually a good question, he wanted to say that this was just his way of saying thanks after saving him from a big mess with Toad, but that’s not really a good enough reason. Warren was never nice to him, he’s an ill-tempered person that entertains his life by making a mess on Kurt’s, there’s really no good enough reason why he was doing this.

“Ai von’t know,” Kurt replied before leaving.

He knew why, it’s just not a good reason. Curiosity isn’t enough.

* * *

Kurt never really understand why Warren’s always a jerk to him, he can’t remember doing anything bad to him, in fact the first memory he have bout the guy was to ask him if they could be friends. What’s so wrong about that?

Warren is hard to understand, one moment he’s vandalizing your locker, the next he’s trying to clean it up. He’s sending him a different level of mixed signals that Kurt started to get used to it. Ms. Darkholme once told him to stay away from the guy, he did, but Warren always seem to find a way to come back.

But not in a good way.

So when Mortimer cornered him in the hallway and Warren joined in, Kurt instantly thought that everything will turn out terrible. And it did, but not for him.

Warren’s a jerk that makes Kurt’s life miserable, so why did he did that in the first place? What was his reason?

His curiosity got the best of him since then, and seeing Warren sleeping by the park, he didn’t gave himself the chance to think twice

* * *

When Kurt got home, he was expecting Warren to be inside his apartment doing whatever guys like him do to kill time. But instead he saw him loitering outside his door again while watching ants march on the ground, rubbing his finger to ruin their line and smiling at himself when the ants lost their track. It’s adorable and freaky at the same time.

Hiking up his bag, Kurt took a deep breath, “Vhy ar yoo autzaid?”

Surprised, Warren jerked and tried to turn but only fell sideways, his hand stretched backwards to support his fall, only it landed on a colony of ants. There was a short moment of silence before Warren scrambled up and started cursing while clutching and shaking his hand.

“Argh, shit!” The blond yelled, gritting his teeth and shaking his hand, “Stop doing that!” He yelled again, this time the message was for the German.

Kurt didn’t know what he meant by that, so he apologized instead, “I’m zorry.”

Warren glared at him.

_Oh, richtig._

“I’m nat zorry?” 

Warren only stared at him, looking like he just gave up on making sense out of Kurt. Trying to change the subject, Kurt raised the bag he was carrying to draw emphasis, “Ai hav vood.”

Warren only let out an exasperated sigh.

They were seated by the small dining area, quietly eating the sandwiches that Kurt bought from the convenient store. It took the German a moment to realize that Warren’s currently wearing _his_ shirt and the tight fit must’ve been uncomfortable. He should probably visit the mall to buy bigger clothes later this week. Not to mention he’ll have to buy a spare blanket and probably a couple of pillows.

And a towel.

Also a toothbrush.

Not to mention underwear.

Kurt should make a list.

Biting his lip, Kurt stretched his hand out to make a grab for his bag and took out a pad paper, Warren watched him curiously while munching down on his tuna sandwich, “The fuck are you doing?”

“Meking e lizt,” Kurt replied writing down the basics that Warren might need for a couple of days.

“Of what??” Warren peered and squinted his left eye while whipping away tuna from his mouth before rubbing it on the table cloth. Kurt grimaced making the blond raised a questioning eyebrow.

Kurt should also make some ground rules.

“Alright,” Warren announced leaning back on his chair, “What gives?” he said raising both arms.

Give what? Kurt didn’t gave anything, was he talking about his shirt? Did Warren thought he gave him his shirt? It doesn’t really fit well on him, maybe that’s the reason Warren’s acting strange, “Zon’t worry, I’m vaiying yoo new klots.”

“What?”

By this point, Kurt has no idea what-so-ever Warren was trying to prove, everything that he seem to say feels like the wrong answer for him. Just exactly what does this guy wanted him to say?

“I’m vaiying yoo new klots.” Kurt repeated as if talking to a four year old.

“Why?” Warren’s voice either sounded surprised or irritated, probably both.

“Vekas mai klots duzn’t fit yoo?”

“No, why do you need to buy clothes for _me_?” Warren repeated, putting more emphasis on his words, as if the very idea of Kurt buying him a new batch of clothes was the stupidest thing he heard, or quite probably impossible to be true.

“Agein,” Kurt said putting the same emphasis Warren used, “Vekas mai klots duzn’t fit yoo.”

Warren smashed his head on the table, and for a moment, Kurt thought he broke his skull, not until Warren snapped his head back up. Kurt wondered if he needs to bring him to a nearby hospital if ever he have mild ADHD impulses, or worst, in a church for probable exorcism.

“I’m gonna start over again,” Warren said and Kurt just stared at him, “Why the fuck did you bring me here?”

The answer was quite easy, “Vekas yoo ver sleeping vai ze park, zo I tot, vhy nat?”

“Kurt, I threw your dictionary in the trash, I vandalize your locker, I make up names and humiliate you on a daily basis, does those rings any bell?” Warren practically shook the German’s shoulder, as if trying to make sense out of him. 

“Zo?”

“So?” The blond exclaimed incredulously, “Are you fucking out of your mind?”

“I zink I know iv mai mind iz outzide.”

“Oh my god,” Warren uttered standing up and pacing back forth while running his hand through his hair, “I can’t believe I’m even having this conversation with you.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Shuffling on his sit, Kurt bit his inner cheek. He’s not the smartest person, but he’s also not dumb not to understand what Warren was trying to prove here. Kurt just preferred to avoid the topic as much as possible since he’s also wondering himself if whatever he’s doing was rational. 

“Luk,” He started, earning Warren’s attention back to him, “Yoo zon’t aktualy hav a pleiz to go,” basing from the moment he saw Warren sleeping by the park, what he said was probably the truth, “and zins I only leave alon…” Kurt gestured his surroundings as if the was enough explanation.

Warren stared at him, “I’m not homeless.”

Kurt shrugged.

If Warren is to leave, it’s not like he’ll lose something, in fact, he doesn’t even have to waste money on him anymore. It should be a relief for him if Warren chose to leave, it’ll be less of a hassle. Kurt never tried doing this before, and it’s probably a good idea if he never tried it again. But the very idea of Warren choosing to go out the door doesn’t sit well on his gut.

“I need to pee,” Warren finally said power walking his way towards the restroom. Kurt watched him walk on his way before slamming the bathroom door shut, he was about to return back on listing the things he needs to buy when he heard Warren yell, “HOLY SHIT!” making him yelp and loose his clutch on the pen.

_Was ist mit ihm los?_

* * *

When Kurt closed his locker door, he was surprised to see the transfer student standing beside him, smiling closed mouth while leaning one of the lockers, looking as if there’s something on his mind and it’s nowhere near a good thing.

Kurt tried to believe that he didn’t yelped and exclaimed his usual ‘eep’, but the growing grin on Peter’s face tells him otherwise.

“Kurt, right?” He asked pointing a questioning finger at him.

Kurt looked back and forth, wondering if he was talking to someone else. The fact that he just called him Kurt makes him look stupid, “Ja.” He said sounding more like a question.

“Did you heard?” Peter said, leaning in closer, “Warren’s missing.”

It has been exactly two days ago when Kurt discovered Warren sleeping by the park, and just a day ago when rumours spread out the school when the said person ran away from home. Jean said that it isn’t true since there aren’t any exact proof, but the very idea that students were already assuming that Warren’s currently living in the streets made Kurt nervous.

Kurt swallowed, “Nein.”

“Thought you should know,” Peter said slipping both hands inside his pocket, “’Cuz this time, it ain’t bullshit, I heard principal British talking with Mr. Lehnsherr by his office. Warren’s really missing,” he said whispering the last part making Kurt’s hair stood on end, “I wonder what happened to him.”

Gripping the slings of his backpack tighter, Kurt wondered why Peter was discussing this with him, they’ve never been in talking terms before. Unless this conversation was on purpose, that Peter knew something was up with the whole issue at hand, and he knew Kurt was in the middle of it.

“I-I hav to go.” Kurt stuttered turning around to leave.

Ever since that guy transferred, it’s as if nothing goes right anymore.

* * *

“What the heck are those?” Warren questioned staring at the plastic bags that Kurt was carrying when he opened the door after the German ask him to.

“Zings.” Kurt replied with a shrug before kicking one of the bags inside, Warren stepped aside and went to grab a couple of bags himself.

Placing the bags on the counter, Kurt saw the rules and regulations he listed yesterday plastered on the fridge, there was a small doodle of a blond boy with wings having a scowl on his face by the left corner of the paper, it made him smile a bit fondly.

It was stressful at first, especially how Warren seem to have a hard time grasping the idea that he’s technically taking residence in Kurt’s apartment. Every now and then, the German would caught him staring into nothingness before getting his face beat red, Kurt’s always wondering what was the guy thinking.

Since the monthly allowance that he got from the school doesn’t really covers two people, Kurt found himself cutting down his expenses and scheduling his use of money each day. He keeps a spare change to buy the necessities that Warren needs, his first goal was to buy him his own set of underwear and toothbrush, hygiene is very important.

Kurt’s already done buying briefs and he’s currently debating if he should buy blankets and pillows or clothes first. Kurt once saw Warren having a hard time sleeping in the sofa with nothing but sweaters to cover himself up. Luckily, he passed by a store doing a sale up to eighty percent off. He calls it a jackpot since clothes and blankets are finally off the list.

“Where the fuck did you got the money to buy these?” Warren exclaimed opening one of the plastic bags and pulling Kurt out of his trance.

The German stared at him.

“Right,” Warren said scratching his cheek, “Rule number six, no swearing.”

Kurt smiled at him gleefully causing Warren to turn in another shade of red before whipping his head back down. Lately, Kurt’s been making a list of things from Warren’s odd facial reactions to stuff lately, it’s been happening quite a lot ever since day one. The worst one so far was when they were discussing where Warren would be sleeping, Kurt offered to share his bed but the blond suddenly started spouting words while flailing his hands.

It oddly reminded him of himself on usual occasions, he finds it cute at strange.

“Zer waz e zeil klos vai,” Kurt explained pulling out a blanket with colors of neon red and green, Warren stared at it with distaste, no wonder it was on sale, “Luk, yoo hav yor own vlanket now.”

“I prefer the sweaters,” Warren mumbled but took the blanket anyway before folding it neatly. “Where are you getting the money anyway?”

The question made Kurt scrunch his eyebrows, they already had this conversation before, “I told yoo, I hav monthly allowanzes vrom mizter Xavier—”

“I know, I know,” Warren said cutting him off with a wave of a hand, “The scholarship and other shi—stuffs and that. What I mean is just, _how? _”__

Kurt gave it a thought, in regarding on how he got his scholarship was a different story. One day Xavier just called telling him that this isn’t a scam nor fake, but there was an anonymous person who informed them about his educational situation in Germany and applied him for a scholarship. It was kinda sketchy at first since his grades isn’t really something to be proud of and he doesn’t have any skills to contribute for the school, besides, anonymous people are usually bad news, but the name Xavier actually rings a bell since he was known for his study in genetics.

Kurt once asked who was the anonymous person was, but whenever he brings up the topic, Mr. Xavier seems to find a way to evade it. He only got a lot more curious when the apartment that he was staying was free of charge and the water and electricity bill was already covered from.

Now that Warren mentioned it, he forgot how he had lost interest in finding out whoever that anonymous person was. He never talked to anyone about it since nobody asked him, until now.

“Zome anonymous person put me up on ze zkolarzhip program.” Kurt replied in a shrug.

Warren raised both eyebrows, either not believing it or having a hard time believing it, there’s a difference, “Anonymous?”

“I know it zoundz fizhy—”

“It does sounds fishy.”

“—Vut it’z nat vake.”

Warren stayed silent for a moment, taking a sit on the sofa with pursed lips before turning to look at Kurt, “So who’s this anonymous person?”

“It’z anonymous, Varren, how vould I know?” Kurt replied with a shrug, “Vhy, ar yoo azking? Zoo yoo know?”

It was meant as a joke, but the sudden silence from Warren made the German turn around and stare at him. His expression was blank, and for once, Kurt wondered if he knew something that he didn’t.

“No,” Warren finally replied grabbing one of the plastic bags and pulling out a neon yellow shirt in lime green stripes, “What the hell is this?”

“E zhirt.” Kurt replied ignoring Warren’s sudden change of topic, “Yor zhirt.”

“Hell no,” The blond said crumpling it into a ball, “I look like some stupid comic book villain in this.”

“Hey, I peid vor vat.”

Warren still didn’t keep it, but he didn’t also threw it away. Kurt calls it a good enough character development.

* * *

Kurt woke up from the feeling of someone poking him by the shoulder, groaning, he raised his head up while rubbing his left eye with a fist. After a couple of few blinks, his vision cleared and saw Ms. Darkholme’s face looking at him, right hand outstretched.

“Are you okay?” She asked, concern on her voice, “You look tired.”

Kurt remembered trying to teach Warren how to cook his own food if ever he gets hungry, he plans on never trying that again considering his kitchen became a winter wonderland after Warren gripped the bag of flour too hard. Kurt had no idea what made him do that, he was too busy bending over in search for a frying pan.

Cleaning became way harder when the person who was helping you decided to mop the floor. Kurt wrote ‘Teach Warren Chores’ on his to-do list and erased ‘Teach Warren how to Cook’ after that.

“I’m vine,” Kurt replied drowsily before jerking to take a look on his watch. It was already ten minutes away from four, Warren’s probably waiting, “I hav to go,” Kurt announced taking grabbing for his bag.

“Go? Wait, we haven’t even tackled—” Ms. Darkholme said trying to grab Kurt’s arm but refrained herself the last minutes, he should’ve noticed it by then.

“I’m reelly zorry, vat I hav to go, zhere’s zomezhing I hav to do.” Kurt reasoned reaching for the door out of the faculty room.

“Kurt, is something going on?” Ms. Darkholme said which made Kurt froze, “Mr. Howlett told me to keep an eye on you,” she continued, Kurt swallowed, his interaction with his new teacher happened three days ago, he didn’t thought that Mr. Howlett told anyone about his daily activities since ever since yesterday, he wasn’t their history teacher anymore. “Look, I didn’t want to probe, but if something’s bothering you. You can talk to me.”

Ms. Darkholme has always been nice to him, she was the first one to reach out on him when was having trouble catching up on his classes. But Kurt decided not to drag her in to this, it was after all his fault why Warren’s not on her good side.

“I’m vine,” Kurt reassured her with a smile, “Zon’t vorry.” He added before turning the door knob and pushing the door open to leave the room.

It wasn’t the first time someone approached Kurt about his odd actions lately, Jean once cornered him in the hallway, asking if everything’s alright. One time Jubilee invited him to hang out at lunch, he’s been missing a lot of stuff lately, him and Scott both.

Kurt’s anxious that he might not be that good with keeping secrets.

“I vrought zumplingzs.” Kurt said raising the plastic bag he was carrying when Warren opened the door for him, only to stare blankly at him after seeing the state of what the blond currently look, “Vhat ver yoo zoing?”

Warren only looked at him, mouth forming a thin line while he scratch his nape, causing flour to fall down the floor like snow. Yes, flour, Warren currently looks like an abominable snowman, “Cooking channels are a bunch of scams.” Warren said instead.

A couple of hours sweeping the floor and telling Warren not to use the mop later, the two were seated at the dining area with Warren newly bathed and Kurt doing extra homework on English while eating the dumplings he bought. 

Two weeks had passed since Warren’s suspension and the news about him being missing hadn’t yet died down. Kurt haven’t told Warren about the issue yet, after seeing a broken mobile phone in his trash bin one morning while taking out the trash, Kurt assumed that it wasn’t a good idea tell him about it yet.

Besides, Warren’s doing pretty well lately, although there’s still that usual unnecessary insult every now and then. But after the third day of Warren’s residence, Kurt got used to it since he found out that Warren’s default mechanism is either to scowl or to open his unhelpful mouth.

Also, he recently stopped using curse words as an expression, so that’s good.

“What are you doing?” Warren asked him taking a huge bite from his dumpling. Kurt noticed that Warren usually use that question whenever things went too quiet.

“Homework.” Kurt replied wondering the difference from ‘their’ and ‘there’.

Warren’s eyebrows raised, surprised, “Hey, no German accent, good one.”

“Danken,” The German replied, “Mizz Zarkholm iz a gud titzer.”

Warren peered down on the sheet of paper that Kurt was answering and tipped his head to the side, “Probably not good enough,” He said before pointing a finger on one of his answers, “You should use ‘they're’ since the sentence is talking about a group of people not a place.”

Kurt whipped his head only to have Warren’s face an inch away to him. With a jolt, the blond reared back, face turning a shade of red, swallowing, he cleared his throat, “I grew up in a mansion, Kurt, what do you expect?”

Kurt doesn’t know what to expect, it’s not like Warren was the kind of person to tell him stories about his past. Looking back, they never discussed anything remotely close to anything the revolved around their childhood. It’s like an unspoken agreement not to cross that line yet.

“Ken yoo help mi vith ze azherz?” Kurt sheepishly asked suddenly feeling weird and hot as if his face was releasing off hot steam. What is suddenly wrong with him?

Warren stared at him for a moment, blinking five times before swallowing and pulling his seat closer to Kurt, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

It was after a couple of answers later that Kurt tried to make another conversation, the rapid beating of his heart has been a huge hindrance, he couldn’t hear any of what Warren was trying to teach him, “Mizter Howzlet caught me sneaking vack to zkul.”

Warren leaned back, removing his pencil from his ear, “Shit,” Kurt looked at him, “Sorry,” Warren immediately added, Kurt mentally checked ‘Teaching Warren to Apologize’ on his to-do list, “So, detention?”

“Nein,” The German answered, answering a number and Warren erasing it, the answer was probably wrong. Honestly, looking back, Kurt wondered why Mr. Howlett chose to overlook it as long as he also did the same to him. Though it was probably unfair that he told Ms. Raven to have a close watch on him, “He gave me a varning.”

Warren nodded as if to say that he understood it, either that or Kurt’s answer was correct this time, “You should probably stop coming back every lunch,” Warren finally said in a matter of fact tone, “It’s not like I can handle myself.”

Remembering Warren’s struggles doing chores suddenly resurfaced from his head, “I’ll vee ze judge vor zhat.”

Warren just stared at him, probably wondering when did Kurt suddenly had the courage to talk to him this way? A smirk slowly crept its way on his mouth.

* * *

Kurt woke up from the sound of pots and pans clashing down the floor. With a tired groan, the German pulled himself out of bed and trudged his way towards his kitchen area, rubbing his left eye in the process. Reaching the scene of the crime, a certain blond guy was hunched over the mess he made, shoulders hiked up and frozen still on his spot. Slowly, Warren turned around causing a pinched expression on his face when he saw Kurt looking at him.

“Vhat ar yoo zoing, Varren?” Kurt asked drowsily silently thanking that there’s no school later.

Crouching down, Warren started picking up the mess, Kurt followed after while yawning loudly, “Couldn’t sleep, thought of making an egg sandwich.”

Kurt couldn’t see the connection of the two, but being sleep deprived for a couple of days thanks to this wonder boy beside him, he chose to shrug it off and said the first thing he thought which is probably not a good idea, “Yoo could zleep on ze ved with me iv yoo vant.”

Kurt felt Warren stilled.

For a moment he thought time stopped with Warren frozen still on his spot, an arm outstretched as if to pick up the pot on the floor, if it weren’t for the fact that his head was slowly turning to look at the German beside him, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

He should’ve noticed it by then, but he didn’t, instead, Kurt groaned, “Rule numver zixs, Varren.”

In an instant, the blond guy stood up and rubbed a hand over his face, Kurt watched him with heavy eyelids, “You really have no idea do you?”

“Avout vhat?”

With a deep intake of his breath, Warren picked up the last pot and placed it rather harshly inside the cupboard, “Whatever,” He said turning around, heading for the sofa, “Just go to sleep, Kurt.”

If Kurt wasn’t this damn sleepy, he would’ve asked what Warren meant by that, but instead, he just shrugged and stood up, clumsily putting the pots and pans on the countertop before trudging towards his room. He’ll fix that up early in the morning, for now, the bed seems to be more appealing.

Flopping down his bed, it was maybe a couple of moments later when he felt his bedroom door creak open. Half awake, Kurt rolled over to the left side of the bed to give space for Warren, he felt the bed dipped when the other guy took his spot, hesitantly laying down, facing his back towards Kurt.

“Veel vetter?” the German asked sleepily.

“Shut up.”

Kurt drifted off to sleep after that, hours later, he woke up being spooned by Warren.

* * *

Sighing, Kurt wondered if he should slowly slip out from the bed or just wait for the guy to wake up, he was already scheduling up the chores for later and wondering if he’ll be successful to get Warren visit the church this coming Sunday, the first try was rather fruitless. His thoughts stuttered to a halt when he felt something hard poking his hip, Kurt’s breath got stuck behind his throat.

“V-Varren?”

Warren’s eyes shot open from the sound of distress in his voice, noticing the cause of it, he immediately scrambled away from Kurt and tried to slide to the corner of the bed, his left hand landed on nothing but air when he tried to lean back causing for his body to tumble off the bed.

“Ow.”

Kurt was about to peer down on Warren when the other guy suddenly shot up to his feet and practically ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Kurt wondered how having a morning wood could be an embarrassment to him, sure it was awkward having it poking him by the hip, but every guy experiences it, that’s biology.

With a shrugged, Kurt made a short morning prayer before finally fixing the bed and wondering if he have enough fresh eggs for breakfast, if only a few, then Kurt’s going to wish that they have enough flour left for pancakes.

Closing the door of his room, Kurt heard water flowing from the bathroom, face heating up and imagination going wild, he made a short prayer asking for forgiveness before power walking towards his fridge, looking through his food storage and wondered if eggs and hotdog on toast was an appropriate breakfast considering what just happened earlier. 

He’s going to need to visit the grocery soon.

Scratching his nape, Kurt pulled out the four remaining eggs and three hotdogs from the fridge before grabbing the frying pan from the countertop and the bag of bread from the pantry. Kurt was in the middle of heating up the pan when he heard a knock on the door. Turning the stove off, Kurt wondered who could be that person knocking on his door this early. Heading towards the entryway, Kurt peeked through the peephole and what he saw made him press his back firmly against the door as if to prevent someone from entering. 

“Kurt?” Mr. Xavier called out, “You awake?”

“Charles are you sure we’re at the right floor?” Ms. Darkholme asked.

“Positive,” the Principal reassured her, “Though I’m just not sure which door.”

“Why am I here?” A familiar male voice piped up.

“Oh yeah? You and me both, kid,” Mr. Howlett grouched from the far back.

It would be understandable if the Principal and his English tutor decided to pay a visit, but bringing a student and a teacher who wasn’t even his teacher anymore was a bit of a questionable move there. If they were to find out that he’s been keeping Warren these past few weeks, he’ll be in big trouble, and as if to add fuel to the fire, Warren just walked out the bathroom while rubbing his nape.

“Hey Kurt—” Warren cut himself off after noticing how weird the German must’ve looked like, “What—?”

“SHHH!!!” Kurt frantically shushed while flailing his hands everywhere.

Warren gave him a confused look but didn’t spoke, Kurt immediately ran up to him and started dragging him towards his very small and cramped storage room where he usually keep his cleaning supplies, Kurt managed to reply a hysterical “Hide!” before pushing Warren in the cramped room.

“Why?” Warren hissed, not at all entertained by the idea of staying in a room full of cleaning agents.

“Miz Zarkholm iz here vith ze frinzipal and azher two fepol,” Kurt blubbered, “Zon’t make e noize!”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“Rule numver zix!”

With a grunt, Kurt manage to fit Warren in his broom closet, he’s just crossing his fingers that the other guy would be able to sit still for a couple of hours, and if not then a prayer won’t hurt.

Fixing himself up and trying to plaster a smile, Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door, a bit embarrassing for his part since he forgot to remove the chain lock. 

“Gud morning,” Kurt greeted and wondered if he was too fake, greeting them was polite and appropriate right? Was he supposed to question them why they’re here? Maybe he should, it’s not too late to ask right? “Vhat vring you guyz here?”

 _Verdammt_ , was that too casual? 

Kurt must’ve looked weird considering how Ms. Darkholme looked at him with a pinched expression and the Principal staring at him with a pursed lip.

“Kid, you look like shit,” Mr. Howlett finally pointed out while an unlit cigar hang off his mouth, “Did we walk in your happy hour?”

“Logan!” Ms. Darkholme hissed.

The older man shrugged, “What? He’s a teenager, especially its morning so—”

“Please stop,” the youngest of them said, Kurt assumed that he must be one of the older students, he haven’t seen him in any of his classes, and basing on his posture and awkwardness, he must be smart and quite probably on the receiving end of bullying.

Kurt stared at them, wide eyed, “Kovee?” he offered instead because being under pressure is Scott’s forte, not his.

* * *

Making four mugs of coffee has never been stressful for Kurt. 

Until today.

Palms getting sweaty and beads of sweat forming on his forehead, Kurt lost count on how many sugar cubes he placed on the third mug. Anxious, he dumped it on the sink and started over again.

The four were currently situated by the living room, Mr. Xavier gave him a knowing look after seeing Warren’s ‘bed’ still not made up. “I vas vatching a movie,” was his immediate response, he was replied with a nod that told him that he’s not believing it, that or maybe he’s just really anxious.

“Zo umm,” Kurt started, bringing a plate of mugs towards the coffee table and taking a sit on one of the armchairs, Xavier gave a cheerful ‘thank you’ before taking a mug of his own, Mr. Howlett grimaced after taking a sip, “Vhat vring yoo guyz here again?”

Ms. Darkholme made a sound from drinking on her coffee as if realizing why she was even here in the first place, “About that, Kurt—”

There was crashing sound from the storage room, Kurt winced, “Kat,” he reasoned, “Yoo vere zaying?”

“Right,” She said turning to look at her brother but he only gave her a reassuring nod, Kurt didn’t noticed his History teacher quietly leaving the room to inspect where the noise was coming from, “I’ve—We’ve noticed that you’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Veird?” Kurt tried his best to sound innocent, this is why he’s not part in the drama club.

“Hank—” Mr. Xavier started.

“Please don’t drag me into this.” The guy named Hank piped up, sitting beside Raven, they looked oddly cramped with the three of them sitting on the sofa.

“—had informed me that he saw you once climbing over the school fence.” The way he delivered the message was so light hearted and calm that it helped Kurt lessen the stress that was building up inside him, but after realizing what he said made him a lot more anxious, “Kurt you’ve been a good student but we can’t help but notice your recent activities these past few days. I’m not assuming that you’re not doing questionable stuff but, we’d want to know what is before things get out of hand. Now, will you tell us why?”

This was it, his scholarship will be taken away from him because somebody caught him sneaking out of school, not once but twice now. He’s going to be sent back to Germany again and will have to join the circus to earn money. He should’ve been a lot more careful when climbing the fence, he should’ve prayed more.

Kurt just stared, an awkward smile on his face. What was he supposed to do? Should he keep his mouth shut? Will that look suspicious? Maybe he could just lie, but that’s bad. Or he could talk now and come clean and maybe they’ll be nice enough to let him keep his scholarship?

Kurt _wasn’t_ saved from the voice of Warren suddenly cursing before a series of tumbling noises filled the room. “This is probably why,” Mr. Howlett called out from the storage area.

Kurt found himself scrabbling towards the commotion only to see his History teacher holding the door open and standing at the side while Warren lay face down on the floor, a few brooms and boxes piled on top of him. With a grunt, the blond pushed his himself up, only to freeze after seeing a cluster of people staring down on him.

“Oh right,” Warren said rubbing his nape, “Rule number six.”

* * *

“Explain.” Ms. Darkholme ordered, hands on her hips as she towers on the two freshmen sitting grimly on the sofa. “Kurt, did he talk to you into this? Di-did he threatened you to keep him here?”

“Raven I don’t think it’s best to assume.” Xavier calmly told her.

“I’m not assuming, Charles,” She spat, “I’m stating facts.”

“You’ve got to stop hanging around with Hank, he’s rubbing on you in bad way.”

“Please don’t drag me into this.” Hank piped up sitting on one of the arm chairs.

Kurt was a nervous wreck. Gripping his pyjama pants tightly, he tried his best not to splutter out words that wouldn’t probably make the situation any better. While preventing himself from falling into a mass of mental break down, Kurt wanted to ask Warren how in the heavens was the guy able to just sit there, as if the issue at hand wasn’t near his top ten worst case scenarios.

“Wouldn’t ask ‘bout being threaten if I were you,” Mr. Howlett commented earning two adult eyes on him.

“What do you mean by that? What does he mean by that, Charles?” 

“It means I didn’t threatened your precious student you stupid bitch.” Warren mumbled that was left unheard by everyone and Kurt just wanted to put a tape over his mouth because he’s not making things better, and considering his relationship with Raven isn’t really pretty, they may be in a tight spot.

Ms. Darkholme turned to look at her brother and pointed a hand at Warren as if to make her point that she’s been trying to prove for a long time.

“Let’s Face it, Raven,” Mr. Xavier said sheepishly, “The kid doesn’t really like you that much.”

“That’s not the point Charles,” Ms. Darkholme exclaimed before turning to Hank, “Tell him Hank.”

“I was told to come here for stating proof, not to assume facts,” Hank replied pulling out his book about genetics, “Please don’t talk to me,” he added before engrossing himself in it.

“Am I the only one who’s actually reasonable here?” 

“I vrought him here!” Kurt finally spluttered earning all attention back to him, “I zaw Varren zleepin vai ze park, end vrought him here on my own, it iz my decizion.”

They were silent for a minute with Warren staring at Kurt as if wondering what the guy was trying to do. Kurt suddenly wanted to scold himself for raising his voice, he could have said that in a calmer tone.

“Kurt, sweetie,” Ms. Darkholme said crouching down in front of him, nobody noticed how Warren made a face from the nickname, “You don’t have to lie to us—”

“I’m not,” Kurt immediately replied, “Vhen hav I lied?” And that must be the right response because Mr. Xavier gave his sister a look that definitely says ‘I told you so’, “He zidn’t vhreatened me, I vrought him here on my own. He zidn’t even vant to at verst.”

Ms. Darkholme ignored her brother and pressed on with the topic, “I don’t understand, just weeks ago you told me that Warren has been doing these things to you, and now you’re telling me that you’ve been—”

“Helving him?” Kurt said finishing the sentence for her, “It’z comflicated.”

“How complicated.”

Kurt swallowed, “Vor ztarters, he doezn’t dezerves to be zuspended.”

“Kurt what are you—” Warren started.

“Zhush, I’m zoing ze talking.”

Xavier raised a surprised brow while Ms. Darkholme gaped up them. Weeks ago, they wouldn’t be able to have this kind of conversation, weeks ago Kurt would have squeaked and turned the other way if ever he saw Warren nearby, weeks ago they wouldn’t able to make up a conversation much less look each other in the eye.

Kurt took a deep breath while Warren made a childish scowl by the side, “It vasn’t Varren,” the German explained, “The fight, he never ztarted it, he-he actually helvp me,” there was a short moment where Kurt was supposed to use the word ‘save’, but that’s too big of a word.

If Raven was about to say something, her brother put a warm hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that it would be better if he’s to ask the questions now. They exchanged a couple of glares before Ms. Darkholme stood up and took a sit on one of Kurt’s arm chairs.

“Kurt,” Mr. Xavier called pulling a stool to sit on, Warren gave a face that specifically says ‘where the hell did he got that?’,  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”

The answer was pretty easy.

“You wouldn’t believe me.” Maybe it was the statement itself or his lack of accent that made Logan look up from trying to lit up his cigar, “I tried telling yoo, vat yoo guyz vere yelling in mizter Lenzhers offiz,” _and I was scared_ was left unheard, “Zo I juzt, kept my mouth zhut.”

“Kurt you could’ve told me—”

“Zhen I vound Varren sleeping at ze park—”

“Oh, you haven’t finished yet,” Mr. Xavire commented, “Carry along.”

“—end zo I vrought him here, vecause vell,” Kurt gave a sheepish gesture, “Mayvee he’z not really e vad guy, I mean, he can apologize now,” Kurt couldn’t help but be proud by that part, “I’m ztill vorking on vith hiz voliteness.”

Warren stared at him incredulously, as if to say that he’s not some kind of guinea pig but couldn’t care less to point it out.

It was obvious that Raven wanted to intervene with the way she keep on advancing, if it weren’t for Hank giving her the glare she would’ve already made a comment of her own.

“He’z not e vad perzon,” Kurt said raising his hand as if to make an oath, “I pramiz.”

“Imma take a leak,” Mr. Howlett suddenly announced before taking a step to leave the area, not before stopping beside Warren and landing a firm hand on his shoulder, “Guess yer pigtail pulling worked, kid.” He added and before Warren could react or deny what he just said, Logan was out the room. 

For some strange reason, Warren’s face heated up and held his head down as if to cover his suddenly tomato-ish appearance. Xavier only turned to look her sister and held out a hand, “You owe me fifty bucks.”

“Vhat’s a figtail pulling?” Kurt asked tipping his head to the left wondering how pulling a girl’s pigtail worked, was there even a girl that Warren met recently? Strangely, he found the idea … sad.

* * *

Ms. Darkholme was left quiet on her spot, Hank said something about her currently processing with all the things that happened, Kurt wondered how the idea of Warren living here was much of a shocker to her considering that everyone seem to accept the discovery quite well.

There was a short moment where Kurt felt relieved that Mr. Xavier believed him, but it immediately diminished when the name of Warren’s father was brought up by the principal himself.

“Mr. Worthington’s searching for Warren, Kurt,” He informed him rather grimly, “He and the school decided to keep the issue a secret,” Logan snorted, “Well, as much as we want to believe it’s a secret.” Xavier added, “The police aren’t involved yet, but Warren’s been gone for two weeks, Kurt, it wouldn’t be long.”

“Yeah, well tell my old man to fuck off,” Warren spat leaning back on the sofa with arms crossed over his chest, “I’m not going back.”

For some odd reason, Kurt’s face heated up from the idea that Warren prefers his presence than his own father.

Xavier stared at the blond boy in front of him, “How old are you Warren?”

“Sixteen.”

“Still underage,” The older man said, “Meaning no matter how much you try, Warren, you’re still in need of a guardian to look after you. You and I both know that Kurt’s out of the options considering he’s only the same age as you, not to mention he’s under the school’s supervision and if we are to turn a blind eye against this,” He took a deep breath “You know your own father Warren.

“Sixteen or not, laws are still laws, Kurt will be in trouble for taking you in.” Warren’s face darkened, Xavier leaned back and put a leg over the other, “Sooner or later you have to stop playing house.”

Warren glared at him, his jaw clenched tight, the gears turning inside his head. It wasn’t the first time for Kurt to see the guy glowering, but it was the first to see him and _knows_ that he’s thinking. 

“I’m not going back,” He finally said “And don’t worry, I’ll leave Kurt out of this,” he said before bolting up and leaving, but not before adding a final word, “I’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

Kurt didn’t know what came over him to suddenly make him stand on his feet and ran after the guy. Warren was already opening the door out of the apartment when he got a hold of his sleeve, noticing what he had done, he immediately let go, embarrassed.

“What?” Warren snapped after Kurt stayed quiet too long.

And Kurt didn’t know what to say, why did he stop him in the first place? The idea of Warren leaving just made him jump on his feet and ran up to him, but what now? What was he supposed to do?

“Zon’t yoo vant to talk?” 

Warren didn’t reply, he only stared back with a blank expression before shaking his head to turn around and leave. Kurt watch the other guy vanish when he turned a corner, deciding that it would be best to leave him be and let him think for a moment. 

Warren leaving suddenly made him feel… _sad,_ a feeling that he would never thought to incorporate with the guy.

When Kurt got to the living room, everyone was looking at him, expecting for him to say something, and what would he say? Putting a smile on his face, he clasp his hands together and asked if anyone’s up for breakfast.

* * *

Kurt waited.

He cooked extra lunch and dinner unless Warren comes back hungry, but Kurt only watched as the food went cold. With a sigh, he put them in a plastic container and placed it inside the fridge. Maybe Warren will come back later this evening. Kurt stuck a note on the fridge telling Warren that there’s extra food inside and just heat it up if he’s hungry.

Kurt tried to wait for Warren, he tried slapping himself awake, he tried to watch loud movies, he tried dark coffee but spat it out instead, he tried everything to keep himself awake. But he found himself closing his eyes and telling himself that he’ll wake up in a minute.

Kurt woke up from the feeling of someone carrying him back to his room and placing him gently on the bed, he was about to return back to his sleep when he felt Warren pull the sheets up to his chest. 

_Warren._

The sound of his door silently creaking open, Kurt lazily cropped himself on his left arm and rubbed his eye with the other, “Vhen did yoo came vack?” he asked drowsily.

Warren visibly stilled, his shoulder stiffened with his right hand on the door handle, “Go back to sleep, Kurt.” It wasn’t an order.

The German swallowed, “Yor nat leeving right?

The other didn’t repy, he just took a breath and left his room. Frantic and suddenly wide awake, Kurt jumped to his feet, ran out of his room and towards the door, blocking Warren away from it. Eyes finally adjusted, he noticed how the other guy was dressed with clothes that he wore on the day he found him sleeping by the park. Warren was really leaving.

“Get out of the way, Kurt,” Warren said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“No.”

“I’m not gonna ask twice.”

Still, Kurt didn’t move.

“Obviously you don’t fucking know what my dad could do.”

“Rule numver—”

“Fuck with the rules!” Warren finally yelled making Kurt flinch back, not scared, just surprised, “I’m leaving, so you and your stupid rules could fuck yourselves!” he exploded hands flailing and voice , “Now, get out of my fucking way.”

Standing straight, Kurt raised his chin high and will probably ask himself later where he suddenly got this kind of courage, “Meik me.”

Warren let out a strangled sound of irritation before taking in a deep breath and stare at the floor with his hands on his hips, “Let’s start from the top,” he said refraining eye contact, “Why are you doing this?”

The question brought Kurt back to the day he first took Warren in, at first his reason was out of curiosity, but now, that answer doesn’t seem to be part of the choices, and it hadn’t been for a long time. With what the principal just told them, nothing good will come out of this, he didn’t say anything that his scholarship will be at stake but with the fact that this isn’t just a simple violation in school makes the situation worse.

Kurt doesn’t really have any good reason why he’s still doing this.

He just _wants_ him to stay. Another question that he’ll ask himself later, “Yoo hav novhere elze to go.”

“Bullshit,” Warren spat, “Tell me, Kurt.”

He’s not going to tell him the reason why, it’s embarrassing and irrational, “Yor my vriend.”

Warren scoffed a humourless laugh before raising his head to look at the ceiling, still avoiding to look at Kurt. He released a shaky breath and bit his inner cheek, a pinched expression on his face, “After two weeks of living in this pathetic little shithole with you,” Warren started, his voice harsh but sounding as if it’s preventing to break, “You should know,” he continued, “That I never wanted to be your friend.”

And that hurt, it hurts more than the teasing and vandalizing of his stuff, it hurts more than the daily shoving and taunting, and Kurt preferred to have those than hear Warren say that.

“Now, move aside and let me leave.” 

It’s true that it hurts. “No,” but he wouldn’t let Warren leave, he has nowhere else to go, and that idea itself is what pushes himself to block the door.

Warren laughed, but nothing about it was funny, “You are one stubborn motherfucker,” he said shaking his head, “Move, or you regret this.”

“No.”

“I’m not joking.”

“Zo em I.”

Finally, Warren looked at him, eyes staring back with a piercing glare. Kurt braced himself for a punch in the face or a strong fist on his stomach, but what happened was none of the things he was expecting. The last thing Kurt knew was a hand grabbing a fist of his shirt and pulling him in, nothing prepared him from the feel of Warren’s mouth on his.

_Warte, was?_

The kiss was quick, Warren immediately pushed him away causing Kurt’s back to hit the door with a loud thud. It wasn’t like those TV shows that says there’ll be fireworks, but it definitely made Kurt breathless, and confused in more ways than one.

Why did Warren kiss him? Wasn’t kissing supposed to be done between people with relationships? Or to the person you like? Does that mean Warren likes him? That can’t be right, he doesn’t even want to be his friend, why would Warren like him?

“Get the picture?” Warren said pulling Kurt back from his thoughts.

Maybe Kurt finally lost his mind, or maybe he wanted this all along he just didn’t know it yet until now.

Without replying, the German reached out and wrapped his arms around Warren’s neck, it caused the other guy to stiffen and let out a surprised sound when Kurt tilted his head to the right and leaned in to kiss Warren just like what he saw in the movies. Warren’s mouth was chapped but warm and felt oddly nice, slowly, Kurt pulled away and pressed his forehead against him.

No one said anything, they just stared at each other, and before he knew it, Warren leaned in and captured his mouth, this time with much more force, as if desperate to have Kurt all to himself, and maybe he does. The kiss became intense, and the need of air had been apparent, Kurt tried to pull back to breath in but it only gave Warren the chance to slip in a tongue making Kurt squeak in surprised.

It was _odd_ , the feeling of Warren’s tongue brushing against his was strange, but good. The way Warren curls his tongue with his and the way he suck on his lower lip made Kurt shudder and melt into him, it felt so good. Suddenly, he felt both of Warren’s hands went down to his thighs, with a grunt, he hoisted him up as if he weigh nothing, and Kurt immediately wrapped his legs around Warren’s waist.

Kurt wanted to protest and ask Warren what he was trying to do, but before he could even say a word, the other guy silenced him with his mouth and continued to kiss him, Kurt immediately forgot what he was protesting about.

Kurt found themselves moving, crashing on the wall as Warren carries him across the room, but he couldn’t care less. It felt as if nothing else mattered but to have Warren all for him. 

When they reached his room, Warren dropped Kurt on the bed and only disconnecting their lips to remove his shirt before diving back down to capture Kurt’s lips. The German met him midway and found his own hands wandering across Warren’s chest.

Suddenly, Kurt felt embarrassed, Warren didn’t told him to touch him there, “I’m zorry.”

Warren grunted, “Please don’t kill the moment,” he said, “Just shut up and let me do the work.” He added kissing Kurt again before he could say another apology.

Kurt didn’t know when was his shirt removed or his pyjama pants pulled down, he was too busy exhaling broken moans and soft gasp whenever Warren press a kiss and suck on his jugular. 

His shoulder suddenly stiffened when he felt Warren press a palm on his hardening length, “V-Varren…” he moaned, face heating up and the feel of embarrassment becoming stronger, he wanted to hide, to pull his pants up and put the covers up over his head.

Kurt was about to push him off but Warren leaned down, pressing him on the mattress and a soft kiss on his cheek, “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he reassured him, “Just relax, nothing to be embarrassed.”

Swallowing hard Kurt tried to relax, and he find it very easy by kissing Warren. Warren seem to get the message and kissed him with tongue, trying his best not to pull away while removing his jeans, which was easier said than done because his jeans are tight and very annoying to pull down.

With a grunt, Warren successfully kicked off his pants, their groins accidentally brushing through their suddenly tight briefs, Kurt let out a surprised gasp and Warren immediately tried to make him feel relaxed by kissing him and wiping a hair away from his face.

It was weird, awkward and definitely new, but not… _bad_. It actually felt nice, really nice.

“I’m okei,” Kurt reassured him.

When Warren kissed him again, this time it was soft and it left Kurt feeling butterflies inside his stomach. He massaged Kurt’s thighs until it unconsciously parted, Warren took this as a sign and slowly pulled his briefs off, leaving Kurt completely naked. Embarrassed, Kurt tried to hide behind his forearms but Warren held him down and kissed his forehead, telling him that everything’s fine, that this doesn’t have to go too far. As much as everything seems unbelievable, especially with the way Warren handles him with care, Kurt wants to go further, but he couldn’t say it, so instead he showed it by kicking off his briefs and hooking a finger on Warren’s.

The blond guy stared at him and Kurt answered with a nod, immediately, Warren pulled off his briefs and Kurt tried his best to look away, it’s not really his first time seeing it swollen, but some habits are hard to let go.

“I’m probably sure you don’t have lube,” Warren said, aligning their groins together, “But this’ll do.” He added grabbing a hold of both of their hardened length in one hand.

Kurt let out a surprised gasp, the feeling was completely foreign and weird, not bad, but just strange.

“You okay?”

Kurt swallowed and pulled Warren closer, “Ja.”

Warren moved started moving his hand and Kurt was sure that _that_ was definitely not bad, for the matter, it was nice, very nice. Kurt closed his eyes and let his head fall back, gripping Warren tighter against him. 

His breathing coming in short whenever the other guy did something with his hands causing his body to arch up and his hips to buck. Warren let out a low breath that sounds more like a chuckle and Kurt finds it very hot, the heat directly sending towards his loins.

Warren picked up his pace, and this time, Kurt didn’t tried to stop his moans and thrust his hips, everything was good, _too_ good, the rubbing on his dick, the mouth on his neck and the heat above him, everything was making dizzy with want. 

This was all too new, he never tried masturbating before, much less to have a guy handle his dick. He didn’t knew that it felt this good, so good, and it wondered him why he never tried this before.

Warren twist his hand and rubbed his thumb over their slits and _that_ just almost pushed him over the edge. “V-varren—ah…” he arched his hips up, trying to get more friction.

“Okay?” Warren grunted picking up the pace more, less rhythmic but it feels so much better.

“Ja,” Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Warren’s shoulder, “Vetter zhan okei.”

There was a moment there it was nothing but their bodies moving and breath mixing, grunting and moaning, wanting to feel the other. Until something’s filling up, Kurt wanted to tell Warren off, he didn’t want to pee on the bed, especially with what’s happening, “V-Varren, zo-zon’t… ah… I’m—”

“It’s okay,” He replied picking up the pace and Kurt just bit his lip and pressed his head back further on the bed, “I’m also close…”

Close? Close about what? What close? 

Kurt didn’t have the time to wonder further when something bright flashed across his eyes, he think for a moment he died and went to heaven, was this the feeling when high? He felt something sticky on his chest, and before he could look down and wonder what it was, Warren pulled him in a kiss and quickened his movement on his own length, until he finally came with a grunt, spilling white stuff on Kurt’s chest.

* * *

They lay on bed in silence, with Kurt curled up beside Warren, an arm wrapped around his head and waist. The adrenaline earlier slowly wearing off, and the deep need of sleep taking over “Zon’t leave,” he tried to say through heavy eyelids.

Warren didn’t reply, but he tightened his hold and ran his hand through Kurt’s hair as if lulling him to sleep. Hours later, he woke up not alone on his bed, lying beside him and sleeping cosily was Warren, having both arms wrapped around his waist. The sudden feeling of déjà vu came up to him.

Staring down on the scowling—probably his default mode—boy beside him, Kurt realized he have it bad, he have it real bad.

* * *

“I’m not leaving, Kurt,” Warren reassured him for the thousandth time that morning, “Though we’ll probably have to deal with my dad sooner or later.”

“I zon’t mind,” The German replied, placing newly cooked pancakes on the blonde’s plate. Kurt was currently making them breakfast, but considering that it’s eleven in the morning, it’s probably better to call it an early lunch by now. Noticing the sudden silence, Kurt looked up to see Warren staring at him, “Vhat?”

“When did you… well…” He said gesturing to the both of them, “Have well, uhmm, have feelings?” he added scratching the back of his head while his ears turn a shade of red, it was weird but cute seeing him looking like that.

Kurt shrugged, “Vhen hav _yoo_?”

“I asked the question first.”

Turning around, Kurt poured batter on the heated pan, “I zon’t know, it juzt happened.” He confessed, but he left out the part where kissing him was what made him realize his feelings on Warren. “Yoo?”

There was a muffled reply.

“Vhat?”

“I said a month after school started,” He spat, “You deaf?” Kurt did a double take from the information, Warren looked at him strangely, and “Don’t you know what ‘Pigtail pulling’ is?”

“Nein.”

Warren slumped back on his chair, “”You know what? No."

“No vhat?”

“I’m not having a relationship with you not knowing a single thing about living a life,” He said standing on his feet and picking up a notepad. Hearing Warren confirming their relationship had send butterflies to his stomach, in a good way. Kurt tried his best to hide his face from blushing.

“Vhat ar yoo zoing?” He asked instead.

“Making a list,” Warren replied.

There was another weird feeling of déjà vu, but this time, the position has changed.

Kurt was about to make a protest when his phone buzzed from the counter top. Warren paid no attention to it as he scribbled down things leaving Kurt to turn off the stove and reach for it. Putting his password, Kurt noticed that someone texted him in an unknown number. Opening the message, he probably knew why.

“Who’s it from?” Warren asked.

“Vrom Peter, ze tranzveree” he said, Warren stopped from what he was doing and look up at him, “He’z inviting me on a varty, zaid to vring someone vith me.” No one had ever invited him in a party before, he found himself wanting to go.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Kurt scrunched his face,. “Vhy?”

“Dunno,” the blonde shrugged, “Just a bad feeling.”

“Zhen juzt come vith me.”

* * *

This is bad.

This is very bad. They’ll all be in trouble because of this, but Ms. Darkholme’s with them, maybe things won’t go as badly as it gets. Who was he kidding? The police are involved, they’re in jail and he’s calling the only person he thought that would help.

**Hello?**

“Mizter Xavier, I-I need yor helvp,”

**Kurt? Is that you? What’s going on? ******

“It’z your ztudentz, zome of zhem ar in jail vith mizz Raven.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! I finally updated! I actually pushed myself to atleast update this story by this month so that i'll only have to deal with the final chapter of my other story.
> 
> Anyway, 13k words, damn, and here I thought Logan's chapter was long (Wait till you see Erik's, the guy is dealing with Charles and Peter, his chapter might take the longest).
> 
> Well, the story still have a long way to go, though we're almost near towards the part where most of the characters would interact (I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT PART DAMN IT).
> 
> If you noticed, Kurt's chapter is the reply on Warren's (and probably Raven's) meaning starting now, you'll read the response for all of the pairings in this story.
> 
> Anyway Erik's chapter is up next, that's all.
> 
> COMMENTS &KUDOS are much appreciated


	7. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has problems.
> 
> Peter is problems.

**Erik ******

_”Erik, let’s stop this.” ___

Erik was instantly pulled out from his thoughts when the door to his office opened.

“If a drench six-foot tall nerd comes in here,” Peter started taking a sit in front of Erik’s desk, “Tell him I have an old AC/DC shirt that he could borrow.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Erik leaned back on his chair and stared coldly at the kid. Like any other attempts he’d made, Peter was left unbothered by it, “Should I ask why there’ll be a six-foot tall nerd coming here?”

“ _If _,” Peter corrected, “And also drenched,” he added. Unamused, Erik stared blankly at Peter, waiting for the kid to feel uncomfortable, but he never did, and just like his first encounter with him, he started fumbling on the first item his eyes landed on. In this case, Erik’s pair of magnets.__

Leaning his elbows on his table, Erik ignored Peter’s constant use of his desk stuff and tried to initiate a conversation on why he was here in the first place. On usual occasions, whenever a kid got sent to his office, majority of them would stay rigid on their sit, but when it comes to Peter, Erik wants to think that it was because of his ADHD for his lack of being terror-stricken.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been having,” Erik started, watching as Peter tries to make both negative sides of the magnet to stick, “Irregular schedules, recently.”

Peter shrugged, using one of Erik’s paper clips to stick on the magnets, “Define irregular.”

“That you’ve been able to arrive in school at an ungodly hour but still manages to get late or miss most of your class,” He explained.

“You should water your plants,” Peter pointed out instead, now trying to use one of the magnets to crawl magically on the desk, “It’s not a cactus you know.”

Erik exhaled an exasperated sigh. They’ve already had this conversation before, him trying to ask reasonable questions and Peter deflecting it by pointing out the oddities in his office. He already used the ‘dying’ flowers twice in a row when the plant was evidently healthy. It was obvious that Peter has no plans of sharing, much like any other students in this school.

Typing on his computer, Erik braced himself for another fruitless session with the school’s new transferee. 

It’s not like he’s expecting for the kid to open up from the get go. Teenagers these days pretends to have these walls around them, but after a couple months of experience, it’s pretty easy to nudge it down using those cliché lines that movies always use. The walls are a lot more brittle than you’d think.

It wouldn’t be long before Peter opens, it’s just a matter of time and the correct use of words.

“I think it’s already established that I do the questioning and ordering in here,” Erik reminded him, “And that you and your need of people’s attention should be discussed,” he added, “not my plants.”

“Yeah, but my social crisis doesn’t have wilted petals,” Peter compared.

The corner of Erik’s lips curled.

* * *

“Congratulations,” Erik told Warren while the kid sat grimly on the visitor’s chair, “Not only are you close to suspension but also for expulsion.” He informed him while writing down a report about the kid’s recent bullying issue against Kurt. He was supposed passed it yesterday, but he was too busy telling Sean that marijuana are drugs and aren’t used for scented candles.

Warren’s eyes narrowed, “You’re supposed to be a guidance counsellor,” he reminded Erik, “Not my dad.”

“And I’m supposed to be having my lunch,” he countered.

So far, Erik’s session with Warren mainly contains with silence, brooding, glaring at each other, and more brooding. It’s not like Erik was egging for the kid to just snap, Warren had done quite a lot of damage for the recent months he’d started attending this school. Erik was just merely trying give Warren his own medicine.

As usual, Warren wasted most of the hours staring at Erik, and with Erik staring back at him. Sometimes he ask questions that doesn’t involve to anything, he only does that for the sake of having Warren to at least cooperate and give him something positive to write on the kid’s personal records.

It doesn’t really accomplishes anything, but it gives off the idea that none of them are winning. If ever there was even a game to win in the first place.

“You can leave now,” he says, dismissing Warren easily after taking a short glance on his monitor screen and opening a word to continue typing.

Warren bolted out the door before the older man could finish his sentence.

While waiting for the next student to enter, Erik was given a moment to think about his recent termination of his unspoken agreement with Charles. It's not like it was affecting his job, it just took him by surprise. Charles didn’t give any indications that he wanted to end it. Just like any other occasions, they had sex somewhere inside the school to release stress, but unlike before, Charles decided to end it right then and there.

Erik knew Charles has a knack for spontaneity, but it’s considered more on the positive side. 

But maybe, just maybe, ending _it_ was the right choice, he just didn’t know it yet.

“Before you say anything,” Peter said entering the room with his headphones hanging around his neck, yanking Erik out of his thoughts, “I managed to attend all of my classes without a getting single tardy.” He informed him while taking a sit on the visitor’s chair.

Erik leaned back and entwined his fingers across his stomach, “How’s that going for you so far?”

“Boring,” he replied flatly, “Got kicked out on most of my subjects.” He added turning his upper body and reached his hand on Erik’s bulletin, taking a white pin board before returning back.

Erik watched the kid as he punch small holes on his desk beside a penis shaped one that he did yesterday, “I can’t imagine why.”

Peter shrugged, eyes on the tabled, his right hand working as it push and pull on the small needle “I call that a breakthrough. Usually I get detention, standing on the hallway’s a new achievement,” he said before snapping his head up to stare at Erik, “Do I get a gold star or something?”

“Do you _want_ a gold star?”

“No,” Peter replied flatly, “Too childish.”

Erik gave himself a moment before reaching on the second drawer of his desk, pulling out a chocolate flavoured lollipop. Usually, this was Charles’s mojo, he just seem to unexpectedly pick it up along the way, “Have a lollipop then.”

“Cool,” he replied taking it and immediately removing the plastic wrapper before popping the candy inside his mouth, “Thanks.”

There was a moment where Erik contemplated if giving the kid sugary food was a good idea. Peter’s ADHD was already a pain in the ass.

Just before Erik could open his mouth, one of the freshmen students, Jubilee, opened the door with a panic stricken face. She coughed and wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

“My mom works on her cardio every weekend,” Peter pointed out, “You should join her.”

Already on his feet, Erik ignored Peter’s unnecessary comment and acknowledged the newcomer, “Something wrong?”

Jubilee took a couple a couple of shaky breathes before managing to pull herself together. She leaned back on the door frame with a hand on her hips, “W-Warren’s in a fist fight.”

Erik already found himself sprinting across the hallway while Peter follows him from behind, cursing as he fumbles for his phone while mumbling words about being a hit in youtube or maybe earning a thousand likes in facebook. By the time he reached the scene, he saw Logan having a firm grip on Mortimer while Worthington sat on the floor, having Alex towering above him with a busted lip and a bleeding nose.

Erik haven’t seen Alex in his office for quite a while, seeing him standing in the middle of this mess reminded him of the kid’s freshmen years.

Walking towards Warren before yanking him up by the collar, he turned to look at Logan and beckoned the younger man to head straight towards his office with a jerk of his head, Logan nodded and started dragging Mortimer across the hall, it wasn’t obvious, but Erik saw the younger man annoyingly roll his eyes. 

Erik never liked Logan from the get go, something that the two might probably have in common. But it pains his ego to admit that they actually have a lot in common. It takes one to know one.

* * *

“Since you guys seems to have it all covered,” Logan said sending an abrupt interruption on Erik, Charles and Raven’s feud, “I’ll see myself out.” He didn’t wait for anyone’s reply before reaching for the door knob to leave.

Erik didn’t want to assume that Logan was subtly mocking them, because as far as anyone’s concern, they don’t have it all covered. 

Far from it.

“I wanted to question why he was even here in the first place,” Raven said turning to glare back at Charles, “But I don’t see it as an important topic for the moment.”

“And I would gladly be happy if you never question how I handle my job again.” Charles countered.

Erik wanted to question himself why did they held the interrogation in his little office when it was obvious that it wasn’t built for five or more people. Well as much of an interrogation it was, if having two siblings argue about the chosen consequence for a delinquent student was an interrogation, then Erik might want to slap a dictionary on their faces.

The way Erik does his job was different than others. He mainly bases it on facts, things that he already know, and not just because from others's intuition or assumption. And basing from the recent records that Warren currently has, Erik doesn’t have any choice but to side with Raven on this one, much to Charles’s disappointment. 

Charles’s reasoning always bases on the kid’s feelings and experience, an argument that won’t win even on any court. The way Warren was treated at home wouldn’t justify his behaviour in school, especially when it’s not a hundred percent valid since it was only based on rumours.

While the two argue about Warren’s supposedly unacceptable behaviour, Erik turned to stare at the kid, the way he sat silently as if waiting for everything to be finished had made him doubt, but not strong enough to change his mind.

Leaning on the desk, he successfully got both of Warren and Mortimer’s attention, “I’m going to ask nicely,” he said grimly as the two bickering sibling went quiet to watch Erik, “Who made the first blow?”

Warren raised his hand unenthusiastically much to his surprise and to Raven’s smugness.

“What did I tell you, Charles?” She invoked.

“Aren’t you surprised that he confessed?” Charles defended.

“That’s not the point! The point is he started it!”

“Raven!” Erik yelled earning the blonde’s eyes on him, “I think it would be best if you leave,” he said, “Let me and the _Principal_ handle this.” He added when she tried opening her mouth to protest, emphasizing that her position as only being a teacher doesn’t give her the right to meddle, even if her son may or may not be involved with the issue.

Raven’s eyes narrowed, “Fine,” she spat, “I want to see justice here if you don’t want me doing it.” She threatened before stomping out the door, making Mortimer flinch but leaving Warren staring down, completely unfazed.

Charles exhaled with relief, assuming that with Raven gone, he could finally settle with his argument.

“I have to side with Raven on this one,” Erik informed him, instantly deflating Charles’s positive face. There was a slight twinge that Erik felt, then he immediately pushed it away.

“Am I the only one seeing reason here?” Charles exclaimed.

“No Charles, you’re the only one _not_ seeing reason,” Erik corrected, “You’re the Principal here, you should know what was written in the handbook. You shouldn’t just base everything from your own assumption.”

“Assumption? You think all I do is assume?” He seethed, Erik stared as if to say ‘yes’, “Fine,” With a determined expression, Charles walked towards Warren and crouched in front of him, “Why did you start it? There must be at least a reason behind it.”

Warren stared at him with a blank expression.

Erik’s eye twitched, “There is no reason, Charles,” he hated this attitude of him, whenever he thought he was right, Charles always assumes that his way would always work. And now look, he had given Warren so many chances but the boy never change, all of them never change, “He’s a bully, he’s mad, and he took it out on somebody. Look at his records and it’ll prove my theory.”

“Records, records,” Charles tiredly mocked, turning to look at Erik, “The lot of you always base a person depending on what was written, can’t you just look at the person for who he is? To look at the big picture and not just a part of it?”

Erik scoffed.

“How will I see it when you can’t tell me the reason why?” he yelled, standing on his feet.

There was a moment where Charles only stared back at him with those huge blue eyes, as if reading or trying to understand him, something that he found the younger man doing ever since they met. 

A minute of silence had stretched before Charles took a step back and spoke in a low voice, “Is this still about Warren, Erik?”

And Erik just stood there, finally realizing what he just said. Clearing his throat, Erik slowly sat back down, ignoring Mortimer’s eyes staring at him. With a huff, he opened his drawers and pulled out a couple of papers, “Warren’s suspended, Charles, I’m not playing blind and pretend that he doesn’t deserve it.”

He didn’t want to look at Charles face, and he certainly didn’t watched him leave and left the door wide open. With an exasperated sigh, Erik stood up and was about to close the door shut when he saw Peter sitting by the waiting area.

They stared at each other for an exact second before the kid waved at him. 

Erik slammed the door shut.

_Kids these days._

* * *

Warren’s suspension had given Erik extra hours of lunch time, but inseard he found himself leaving his office, passing by the cafeteria and out through the back door, in search of a familiar tree that two certain people always hang out to eat. To Erik’s surprise, a new comer was added, a talkative one.

“Am I in trouble?” Peter asked, quite hopeful.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I'm not here for you,” He told him before turning to look at Raven who was resting her head on Hank’s shoulder, “Can I have a minute?”

“Please tell me you didn’t came all the way here just to tell me I owe you,” Raven said as soon as Erik dragged her in a more private area and away of earshot from Peter.

Erik rolled his eyes, “And here I thought you already knew me,” he said. Erik never take sides, one of the many reasons why he’s the guidance counsellor.

Raven ran a hand through her hair and released a heavy sigh, “Look, I didn’t spread the news.”

“It’s not about that, I wanted to talk about—” Erik froze, the name ‘Charles’ immediately faltering on his lips, “What news?”

Both of the Raven’s eyebrows raised, “Haven’t you heard?” she said, “News about Warren’s suspension was spreading like wildfire. I’m surprised you didn’t notice since that’s the only thing everyone seems to be talking about.”

Erik didn’t notice, he was too busy wondering about Charles and his sudden behaviour than to listen about today’s mundane gossip.

With a school which was growing in number of students year by year, it was inevitable for the kids to create rumours. Erik found it as a good use for his work whenever there’s an issue that needs to be handled. Warren’s suspension wasn’t a rumour, and to have most of the students know about it within twenty-four hours, it could create other possible false stories that can ruin Warren’s already broken image.

And as the school’s guidance counsellor, that was the opposite from his job.

Face turning grim, Erik glared at Raven, “Who?”

* * *

“Do you have any idea why I called you here?” Erik asked.

Peter sat on the visitor’s chair, having nothing to fidget on but the hem of his shirt or the bud of his earphones. Erik had given himself enough effort to clean his office and hide small objects that Peter could possibly play under his desk, out of the kid’s reach. Getting bored easily, Peter started rocking the chair back and forth with an annoying squeak.

The kid scrunched his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose, “Cuz of the food fight?” he said, “We already got that one covered right?”

Erik leaned back on his chair, “No,” he replied flatly, “Try to think of another one.”

Scrunching his face and staring at the ceiling, Peter made a noise as if he was thinking very hard before shrugging to look at Erik, “You got me, what is it?”

The older man stared at him, unimpressed.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed pointing his finger at Erik, “I was late on my first class?”

No reply.

“No? Then ok I give up for real this time.” The kid forfeited slumping his back on the chair.

Leaning his elbows on his desk, Erik glared at Peter, and just like any other occasions, it did nothing to him. For once, Erik wanted to question if Peter has poor eyesight, with the goggles that he always seem to wear, it might just be true. “Do you have any idea who spread the news about Warren’s suspension?”

Peter nodded, “ ‘Course I do,” he replied, “I did,” he added quite cheerful to be considered normal.

If Erik was holding a pen, his grip would’ve already snap it into two, “Enlighten me,” he said crossing his arms across his chest, “Why?”

Peter shrugged, “ ‘Cuz I want to?” he answered as if unsure before looking at Erik and making a face as if noticing something different, “I’m having a strange feeling that you’re mad.”

Erik’s frown deepened, “What made you end up on that conclusion?”

Peter raised his feet up on his chair and balanced himself in an indian sit, “Because yesterday you have this kind of frown,” he said while thinning his lips and narrowed down his eyes, “And today you have this kind of frown,” then Peter gritted his teeth with his mouth still closed while his other eye twitched, “See the difference?” he added returning back to his default cheerful expression.

For a moment, Erik was caught off guard but he didn’t know for what reason. Peter’s face suddenly nudged a distant and blurry memory that was stuck buried at the back of his head. The expression reminded him of someone, he just couldn’t remember who.

Shaking his head, Erik took a deep breath and threw the thought off of his shoulder, “Well observed.”

Peter leaned back on his chair, “Now you’re starting to sound like Raven,” he pointed out, “Makes me wonder if you guys had a history together, now that would be gross,” he added as if it was an afterthought.

For the second time this day, Erik froze.

Other than Charles, nobody knew anything about that, _nobody_. And to have Peter think of it only as a possibility, it made Erik wonder if there’s a bigger reason why Peter kept on jumping from school to school.

Sudden irritation and anxiousness flaring up, Erik leaned his elbows down on his desk and rested his chin on his knuckles, “Are you familiar with Worthington Industries?”

Peter’s face scrunched up, “Worthington? Like Warren Worthington?” he asked before his mouth broke into a smile “Dude that’s dope, I can’t believe Warren was named after a company,” he said, “Kinda embarrassing, but still.”

Erik gaped at him.

“His father owns the company.” The older man deadpanned.

Peter exaggeratingly blanched out in surprise, “I’m officially seducing Warren to be my boyfriend,” he immediately exclaimed.

Erik tried not to think too much from that statement, instead, he narrowed down his eyes and glared at Peter knowing that it won’t do much result, “I assume you have no idea what the issue is.”

The kid shrugged, “Nope,” he replied, “Completely blind here, dude,” 

Taking a deep breath, Erik pulled open his drawer and fished out a couple of papers, most of which were Peter’s embarrassing records and a few issues in jail because of his kleptomaniac tendencies. Erik placed them all on his desk earning Peter’s attention. In that instant, the kid looked down and stared at it with a blank expression.

“I’ve been told about your past issues on different schools, and quite a number of them have complained almost the same matters; low grades, vandalism, trouble making, kleptomania, the list goes on.” Erik stated.

“Is this a ride on nostalgia train?” Peter asked still looking down on his records, “You ain’t good at it.”

Erik ignored him, “You’ve only been here for what? A couple of days? And you’ve already caused a lot of troubles, one of which was spreading atrocious news about a student whose father is the owner of a huge company,” he said maintaining his eyes on the kid, “Do you know how much trouble you’re making right now?”

The truth was, Mr. Worthington II was a kind of father that chose not to get involved with his son’s activities, too busy making a perfect impression on the media to even handle Warren’s needs and issues. There was a reason why Warren ended up as a person like that. If anything, his suspension would only make his dad furious, but he wouldn’t give a damn if the issue spread.

Erik just already had enough of Peter’s immaturity.

“You’re already what? Eighteen?” He continued, Peter’s sudden silence had oddly made Erik feel smug, “Still here you are, a Sophomore with failing grades who just keeps on adding up problems that are stupid and useless,” he continued, “Can’t you at least act like your goddamn age for once? Maybe you’d get lucky and be Junior next time.”

Peter was silent, still staring down on the number of papers that were supposedly his records. Slowly, he put his feet down and leaned back, “You know man,” he started, voice uncharacteristically low, “You don’t have to remind me, I had enough of that for the taking.” He said before standing up to leave, hands deep inside his pocket as he left, leaving the door wide open.

Erik sat in his office. Moments later, he threw his coffee mug across the room before running a frustrated hand across his hair.

* * *

After his session with Sean, Erik was just finishing off a couple of papers before getting ready to leave, fidgeting two small circular magnets on his right as he worked. 

Erik tried not to have his personal issues get involved in his job, but after dumping his frustration on Peter, he just realized how much Charles had affected him. Erik didn’t know what to get from that. After the _incident_ , he never let himself be attached to anyone, which resulted into countless one night stands.

Erik didn’t know how Charles had persuaded him to agree into this, he never even thought that their agreement would reach this far. But then out of the blue, Charles decided to end it just like that. Four simple words that left him thinking what he’d done wrong, if there was even one.

With a tired exhale, Erik closed the document he was working on and shut down his desktop. Thoughts like these were better off forgotten, denying the possibility that after all these years, he’d let his guard down and let someone in just easily.

Walking down the hallway, Erik bumped into Alex’s younger brother, Scott, who suspiciously came out from the janitor’s closet with his face completely flushed. They stared for a couple of moments before the kid nodded at him as an acknowledgement. Before Erik could nod back, Scott was already walking away and off to a different direction.

Erik was already by the parking lot when he realized that school hours had already ended, and that Scott should either be in detention or back in his home at this hour.

His thoughts were immediately vanished after noticing a familiar silver haired student sitting on one of the speed bump just beside his car, he was lightly rocking his head back and forth while tapping a rhythm on his thighs.

Erik didn’t knew what came over him, he just suddenly noticed himself taking a sit beside Peter before removing one of his ear buds to listen to the song. He was never fond of Peter’s taste in music, but he find AC/DC manageable, at first.

He asked for Peter to shut his phone off before he throws it out his window after listening to their music for thirty long minutes.

After slipping in the ear bud, Erik stared up front and he tried to ignore Peter’s sudden stillness while staring at him with owlish eyes. When Peter moved, Erik thought for a moment that he was about to pull the ear bud away and leave, but instead, he whipped out his phone and started scrolling through his music before pushing on a different song. Instantly, a different male voice was heard, a lot less ear murdering one.

“Sugar, We’re Going Down,” Peter said, “I feel like you’d rather listen to old songs of Fall Out Boy’s than AC/DC.” He explained. 

Erik thought for a moment before turning to look at the kid, “AC/DC’s supposed to be your father’s jam.” 

Peter scoffed, “My dad don’t like AC/DC,” he said, “I’ve already seen it first-hand.”

Sometimes Erik thought about Peter’s taste in music, a wide variety of genres including songs that were made long before he was born.

Nodding as if understanding, Erik turned to look up front and continued on listening to the music. Peter never says any topic that was remotely close to his family, this was probably the first time he said something about his dad, and to think they’re not even currently in his office. Peter usually only tell stories about his boring subjects or funny schoolmates, sometimes informing Erik about ‘rad’ areas in school if ever he wanted to be alone, other than in his office.

Erik recently found out that Peter spends his alone time pondering stuff on the school’s parking area. Something about the place looked ‘mechanically cool’, honestly, Erik still doesn’t know what he meant.

“I heard the school’s rooftop has a killer view at night,” Erik suddenly decided never to use ‘killer view’ again, it sounded weird and highly corny when he says it.

Somehow, Erik knew that Peter’s aware that _that’s_ the closest apology that he could get from him, because the closed mouth smile that he did was enough to inform the older man that everything’s well.

* * *

Erik was anxiously walking down the hall and into Charles’s office, he didn’t knocked and just decided to barge inside. He immediately saw Charles speaking on the phone, a hand raised as if telling Erik to be silent for the moment.

“I understand completely,” Charles said, “I’ll inform you first thing if I ever heard any news of him from the students.” He reassured the caller before politely bidding his farewell.

Erik waited for Charles to end the line and put down the telephone before letting himself to speak, “Tell me if the school’s getting sued.” 

“Nonsense,” Charles told him before gesturing at the visitor’s chair to take a sit, “I assume you’ve already heard the school’s latest rumour.”

“Is it a rumour?” Erik question, quite sceptic as he took a sit.

Charles took a deep breath, his chest drastically rising before exhaling in a huff, “Basing from the call I just received, no, it’s not a rumour,” he answered, “It’s an absolute fact.

Erik rubbed a frustrated hand on his face, problems kept on arising here and there endlessly, but there wasn’t much time to be stressed about it.

Warren’s currently missing and apparently that’s the only topic the students were talking about, his suspension completely forgotten. Warren’s already broken image was taking a worse turn, and to think that he’s still on his freshmen year. If worse comes to worse, the kid would have a hard time searching for a college school.

“Great,” Erik said bitterly, “I don’t suppose you have any leads on where to find him.”

Charles was silent for a moment, the gears in his head turning as he think of a possible way. Leaning back on his chair, he rubbed his dominant hand under his chin as if scratching an imaginary goatee, his eyebrows knitted together, “On the contrary,” he said pulling out his phone to start texting someone, “I do.”

Erik leaned in curiously, “What are you doing?”

Pushing send, Charles turned his phone off and placed it gracefully on his desk before intertwining both hand to place his chin on it. Erik shuffled uncomfortably on his sit, trying to prevent the blush creeping on his neck. 

“Finding a lead.” Charles answered a bit smugly before his face deflates into an uncharacteristic blank, “Have you spoken to Logan quite recently?”

Erik stared, “We’ve never been on speaking terms.”

Charles nodded, “I see.” But before Erik could ask why, there was a soft knock on the door. 

Charles called out for the person to enter, the door slowly creaked open and Hank’s head poked out, “You texted?” he asked as if Charles texting him a message was a strange activity.

“Hank!” The Principal jubilantly called out, “Come in, come in, glad of you to join us.”

“You told me to come here,” the student replied flatly, pushing the door wide open to enter, “I told Raven not to give you my number.” He added taking a sit on the other visitor’s chair. Erik caught Hank staring at the framed photo beside the door with a confused expression, probably wondering why the broken glass was taped up.

“Exactly, when have my beloved sister listened to you?” Charles replied.

Hank was silent for a moment before suddenly speaking up, “Lost a bet?”

“Forgot to send this week’s lesson plan.”

Hank’s eyebrows raised as if completely understanding the whole picture.

“I’m sorry, but how is Hank a lead regarding to Warren’s disappearance?” Erik irritably piped up.

Hank’s head snapped up to look at Charles, “I’m a what?”

Waving a hand, Charles gave him a reassuring smile, “Relax,” he told him before turning to look at Erik, “He’s not a lead, _he’ll_ find us a lead.”

Hank was about to protest but Erik spoke up first, “And how is that?”

Charles gave him a reassuring smile that made Erik’s stomach flipped, “If you must know, and you should have already, teenage drama are very well known for their age,” he informed him making Erik feel a lot more confused, “Especially young love.” And before Erik could ask further, he turned to look at Hank, “I’ve heard that he’s usually gone as soon as lunch starts.”

To Erik’s frustration, unable to understand anything, Hank seemed to know what Charles meant, but the scowl on his face was a different story, “Why me?”

“Because you have an astonishing ability to blend in the background,” Charles answered.

“Thanks?” Hank replied not knowing exactly what to say, resulting with a questionable expression of gratitude.

At least _that_ Erik understands.

* * *

“Peter, you should know how to respect one’s privacy,” Erik intoned as he rubbed a frustrated finger across his forehead, “And yes, that includes you avoiding other students when they seem to be discussing a serious topic.”

Peter was playing with Erik’s magnets again, trying to see how many coins it’ll get to stick, “’snot my fault they talk too loud.”

“Then listen to music,” he suggested.

“And avoid hearing a nice story? No dice.”

Erik mentally slammed his head on the table, and here he thought after their little dispute would at least change Peter’s attitude, even just for a little bit. He should probably stop himself from hoping too much, people don’t just magically change over-night.

“Let me try this again,” Erik said trying on a different approach, “Why don’t you do everyone a favour and try not to stick your nosy ass into someone else’s business for a change?”

Peter looked up with a scrunched face, “I’m starting to wonder how you’re supposed to be an effective guidance counsellor.”

The older man shrugged, “I have undeniable charm.”

Peter scoffed before returning on his little game, “I only listen if I’m curious,” he suddenly replied, taking Erik off guard, “I mean, ya know, why did Mr. Logan changed schedule, or Kurt disappearing every lunch? He teleporting to Bermuda triangle or something?” He continued, “Raven’s like a clueless mother chicken sometimes, should take lessons from my mom. Free of charge.”

Erik’s headache instantly vanished. He knew Peter didn’t meant it that way, but other than Hank, no student knows about her relationship with Kurt, “Just exactly what are you studying?” 

Peter shrugged, “Hey man, I just notice a lot of things,” he replied before looking up, and for once, Erik felt like Peter knew something that he doesn’t, “It’s just a matter of finding out the right answer.”

In that moment, Erik finally understood why Charles accepted him. Swallowing hard, he leaned back on his chair, “There’s a saying that curiosity kills the cat.”

“Yeah but at least the cat died satisfied.” Peter simply replied.

* * *

Sleeping had never been the same luxury as before.

Closing his eyes was easier said than done, once Erik tried to relax, _everything_ comes back with a bite. The fire, the bodies, his mother, Magda, his dead daughter _Anya_ , the list could go on. It was a memory that he’d rather forget but couldn’t let go, and it’s slowly eating him up from the inside.

Erik usually found himself taking unprescribed sleeping pills on his worst nights.

Tonight was one of them. 

After a couple of toss and turns and finally accepting defeat, Erik sat right up with a tired grunt and felt for his nightstand, pulling the handle of the first drawer to take a dose. He was already opening the lid when his phone unexpectedly rang. Brows furrowed, Erik wondered who could be calling him at this time of hour.

He grabbed his phone and read the name of the caller, eyes automatically squinting from the sudden light. Once the name ‘Professor X’ finally registered inside his sleep deprived brain, he found himself foolishly staring on the screen while his bottle of pills fell on the carpeted floor with a soft rattle. 

Swallowing, he pushed accept.

Before Erik could ask, the polite but frantic voice of Charles had cut him off, “Oh good you’re awake, lovely,” he exhaled in relief, Erik heard him call for a taxi.

Sparing a short glance on his phone, Erik’s brows furrowed deeper, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” he asked after discovering that it’s almost twelve in the morning.

“Hardly,” came an instant reply, the sound of a car door being shut resonated through the speakers, “Do you still have your car?” he asked immediately.

“I crashed one time,” Erik reasoned.

“You’re a magnet for tow trucks,” Charles countered.

Erik can’t argue with that, he rubbed a hand across his face, “Last I check you have a corvette.”

“Raven was invited to a party last week,”

Erik tried to bite off a smile, “And you’re calling me reckless driver?”

“Your words, not mine.”

The instant Erik felt the corner of his lips tug upwards, he was reminded of their latest argument in his office. And yes, it probably pains him to admit that it hurts so damn much for Charles to just move on and let go that easily. But who was he to complain? What they had was hardly a relationship.

Sighing, Erik swung his legs at the side of the bed to get up, “What happened?” he asked instead.

Charles’s exhale was enough to tell Erik that yet another problem had happened to arise, “Kurt called me,” he explained as Erik search for his car keys while putting on his jacket, “And I believe a couple of our students had stumbled their way into the police station.”

The older man froze, his hand already situated on the door handle, “What?” he almost screeched.

“If it helps, they at least have an adult with them," Charles informed him sheepishly.

“Anyone, but Raven,” Erik said pushing the door open and marched his way towards his beaten old Toyota.

There was an audible wince, “Ah, I seem to be the bearer of bad news.”

The morning keeps getting better and better. Opening his car door, Erik pushed in the key and tried to start his car, maintain to keep his right ear on the phone with his shoulders, “How many students?”

There was a short pause where Charles counted mentally, “You might want to call another person, preferably one who owns a car.”

* * *

By the time Erik reached the police station, he immediately spotted Charles by the entrance, comforting a very distressed Raven, almost an inch close to hyperventilating. Parking his car and turning the engine off, Erik got out and jogged his way up to the two.

“—Charles you’ve got help me, he heard— he, he— I didn’t know he was just standing there and—and goddamn it Charles I fucking don’t know what to do!” Raven rambled, clutching her hair with both hands, her eyes blood shot and close to tears.

“Just deep breathe, we’ll think of something—” her brother tried to calm her.

“I can’t take a deep breathe, Charles! I can’t!” She screeched before suddenly staring forward with a blank expression, “Oh god,” she managed to say before hurling forward to wretch out bile.

Erik jumped backwards when the horrid stench of Raven’s vomit almost reached his striped blue pyjama pants, Charles on the other hand had most of his shirt covered in what similarly looked like porridge, “Let all it out,” he comfortingly said while running a hand on her back. 

While Raven pukes her guts out, Charles turned to look at Erik, “Sean held a party, long story short, they got caught drinking alcohol,” he informed him, “The others are still inside,” he added while undigested food trickled down his arm, “I do hope you have a spare cash, I haven’t brought enough money to bust them all out,” 

Erik should had known. Ever since Sean transferred into the school, that kid had always been a big problem for him, and Peter’s apparently taking the same steps, “How many?” he asked, giving Raven a short glance whenever she wretch out violently.

“As I recall,” he said looking up as if trying to remember something, “Four people?” he answered as if unsure.

“Is Alex one of them?”

“Surprisingly no, but his younger brother, Scott, is—”

“ _Who?!_ ” Logan, who apparently just arrived, suddenly barked, startling Charles in a small yelp.

“Jesus, Logan,” he exclaimed, “Glad of you to join us.” Logan stared at him for a moment, eyeing him up and down before turning to look down on Raven, “I’m going to apologize on behalf of her.”

“I’ve seen worst,” the younger man grunted.

Clearing her throat, Raven stood up looking a lot more sober than earlier, “I need to go after him,” she said before kicking off her heels and started running. Logan automatically stepped aside to avoid getting bumped.

“Oh goodness,” Charles exclaimed before picking up her heels and started running towards her, “It’s a long story!” he yelled as if reading Logan and Erik’s mind.

_**Kurt** called me. And I believe a couple of our students had stumbled their way into the police station._

Charles didn’t have to tell him the whole story. Erik already knew.

Once they stepped inside, they were supposed to walk towards the counter, talk to one of the officers and pay any fee to let the kids out, then bring them all home nice and easy before dealing with them tomorrow or probably later in school. It was a solid plan, a simple and easy one, but once Erik pushed the door open he found himself blindly slapping his wallet on Logan’s chest when he saw _Magda_ talking to a police offer.

Logan stared at him with furrowed eyebrows before turning to look at Magda, he let out a small whistle, as if realizing the situation, before grabbing the wallet and taking a step back as if to give Erik some privacy. It had been years since the last time he saw her, she aged gracefully and still looking beautiful as the day he first met her. Erik wasn’t able to control his emotions, before he knew it, he found himself calling out her name as if breathless. 

Magda turned her head and immediately saw Erik, her expression unreadable, “Erik.”

“I ain’t watching this shit,” Erik heard Logan mutter before walking his way towards the counter, leaving him completely on his own.

Clearing throat and feeling bold, Erik walked towards his ex-wife and gave her an awkward smile, probably looking a lot more worse than his signature shark smile, “How long has it been?” he found himself asking, his palms sweating like a faucet.

“Nineteen years,” she replied just as awkward. 

“You counted?”

“Ish,” she immediately added, “Nineteen years-ish.”

They’re acting like a couple of high school students, completely clueless and looking like a bunch of stupid hormonal teenagers while trying to profess their love. Seeing Magda after so many years, memories and emotions resurfaced, reminding Erik of a beautiful but horrid past.

Biting his inner cheek, Erik tried to act mature and pushed himself to spit out the words he’d been wanting to tell her for the past years, “I’m sorry,” he finally said, “I should’ve at least said something, before I left.”

Magda waved off her hand, “That was years ago, Erik, I’ve moved on,” she said giving him a reassuring smile, “It’s been almost two decades, I’m not the kind of person who would keep a grudge up until death.”

“But I do,” Erik found himself replying.

“You do,” she repeated.

That’s the thing, his grudge against people was the whole reason why he left. His anger against Shaw for killing his mother and the fire he started that killed his daughter. Rather than give his wife comfort after losing a love one, he left without a word in hopes of hunting down the man that turned his life a living nightmare.

But he never found him, and there was nothing for him to go back to.

Shaking his head, Erik tried to forget about the past and settle on with the present, “What brings you here?” he asked instead.

Magda let out a tired sigh, “Picking my kid up,” she replied with a wave of a hand, as if to tell that getting her kid from the police station had been an event that could be considered as a routine, “You?”

“Busting out a couple of my students,” he said just as tired, “They’re not paying me enough for this.” He added as if to lighten up the mood.

Magda’s eyebrows raised up in surprise, “You teach?”

He shook his head, “Hardly,” he answered, “I’m a guidance counsellor,” he explained, earning a sceptic look from her, “I know, shocking.” Magda pursed her lips before nodding in response, and Erik immediately noticed a flicker of familiarity there. He instantly disregarded the idea because it was completely preposterous, but it resurfaced a question that he was meaning to ask if they ever meet again.

“I heard rumours,” Erik started looking down on his feet when Magda’s eyes snapped up to look at him, “They said you were—”

“Is Erik Lehnsherr basing a story through a rumour?” Magda questioned, cutting him off and quite possibly also changing the subject

“Hey, Lehnsherr—” Logan called from the back, but Erik merely waved a hand as a response, not even bothered to spare him a short glance.

“I blame the students,” Erik replied, continuing his discussion with his ex-wife to Logan’s frustration.

“Erik!” 

This time, Erik whipped his head to look at the younger man who had his arms crossed over his chest, “What?” he hissed.

Logan jerked a finger on one of the police officer, “Bub here, said there are only three students, the other one was already paid.” He informed with a scowl on his face, probably his default expression.

And Erik thought, _that can’t be right_ , Charles specifically told them there were still four students left, unless he made a mistake and miscounted it. But before Erik could further gave it into thought, he heard a very distinct voice that he usually heard ever since the infamous food fight started.

“Mom, before you yell at me and say that I’m grounded, which I hope not, can we please go home first? I’m craving for Cheetos and Scott’s making me—” Peter immediately stopped on his tracks the moment his eyes landed on him, “Erik?” he asked, completely taken off guard.

“Peter,” Erik greeted, already half expecting the kid to be here.

While Peter stare at them with an expression of a codfish and his eyes darting impossibly fast between Magda and Erik, Scott shouldered Peter out of the way while he frantically went towards the nearest plant pot before vomiting his guts out. Hank slowly came out dragging an unconscious Sean on the floor, looking like he pulled out two all-nighters because of his hair sticking out on every direction.

“You know each other?” Magda asked, there was moment where her face morphed into an expression of surprised, confusion before finally settling on realization and anger. Meanwhile Erik immediately went towards Hank to help him carry Sean, Logan stood awkwardly in front of Scott, watching him wretch out bile, a blank expression on his face.

“You lied to me,” Erik heard Magda say while dragging Sean on the nearest chair to be disposed on. 

“I can explain.” Was Peter’s instant reply, his arm raised as if to surrender.

“Explain away,” she gritted.

“Not here,” he said. In an instant, Peter grabbed his mother by the arm and started tugging her towards the door, for the first time, he looked _scared_. “Can we have this discussion at home? Preferably when I’m sober?” he asked, voice sounding so low and weak.

Magda roughly shook his hand off of her. “No,” she answered pointing a finger at his face. “You and I are discussing this right here, right now!” she yelled gesturing around the area.

They’re making a scene.

Erik calmly approached them and tried to talk her out but she only told him that this wasn’t his business and that he should back off. It reminded him why he decided to marry her in the first place. Turning to look at Logan for some sort of assistance, the younger man only leaned back on the wall and entertained himself by watching them. 

“That’s a very horrible idea,” Peter pointed out, his voice awfully sounding very close to hysterical. “Mom, you’re just mad, why don’t you take a deep breath, eat a snicker, and let me explain everything after _you_ drive me home.”

“I specifically told you not to look for him,” she continued, ignoring Peter and to his horrification.

“Mom, I swear, now’s not a good time, can we please, please, _please_ just go home?” He pleaded.

“No! This is where you zip it!” She screeched, “You promised me and yet you still went off behind my back, Peter! You don’t get to talk and persuade your way out of this!”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Scott muttered under his breath while he wiped the excess vomit off from his mouth, watching the scene unfold as if knowing something that Erik doesn’t. “Should we do something?” he asked making a short glance at Hank before returning to watch a real life telenovela.

“Mom he doesn’t know,” Peter said, it sounded as if it was a whisper and Erik almost didn’t heard.

Know what? Should he know something? Was he supposed to find something out? 

With the way Magda continuous to scold her son, it seemed as if Erik was the only person who heard it, “Is this why you constantly want to change schools? For you to meet him? To meet Erik?!” And Erik completely lost the plot by this point, what does he got to do with Peter? More importantly, in this whole damn argument? There was an obvious answer, but he just couldn’t see himself to jump on that kind of conclusion just yet, “This isn’t like those stupid TV shows you watch, Peter!”

“We should,” Hank whispered to Scott. “But we don’t want to, don’t we?” He added, earning him a nodded response from Scott and Logan. 

“You can’t just confess and then everything would be magically put into place! What? Did you just waltz in and present yourself before saying, ‘Hi I’m Peter your son that—!’” 

“HE DOESN’T KNOW!” Peter frantically yelled while his hands flail drastically. His mother suddenly clamped her mouth shut, anxiety slowly creeping into her expression, “He doesn’t know! I haven’t told him— I-I didn’t had the chance to— I just— I, _damn it!_ ”

Logan spat the cigar he just momentarily placed in his mouth while Erik stood frozenly still like a lamp post, his brain suddenly flying elsewhere that could be considered as the ‘Neverland’ or ‘Savage Land’, either names, both are too fictional to be considered real. Just like the event that just unravelled in front of him, the difference was, this was _real_.

Realizing that she just dropped the bomb by accident, Magda placed a hand on her mouth as if wishing she could take it all back. Peter’s eyes went from his mother, to Logan, Hank, Scott, and other police officers who were watching the scene before finally landing on Erik. Erik didn’t know what kind of expression he was wearing, but it definitely made the kid to immediately turn and _fled_ out the door.

And maybe it was just instinct, instinct that made Erik ran after him, not really knowing what he should do or say once he got hold of him. But as soon as he got out the doors and seeing Peter furiously trying to open what assumes to be Magda’s car just a few feet beside Erik’s own, he stopped, and asked himself if he even wanted to talk to the kid in the first place.

“Mom!” Peter yelled when he turned out futile after kicking the car’s jammed door.

Magda, who just got out of the station and was now standing beside Erik, panting, took out a small device from her pocket and pushed a button. The car made a short high noise indicating that it was finally unlocked. Instantly, Peter practically flew the door open before jumping inside, shutting it loudly close as he did.

“He’s turning nineteen this year,” Magda informed him, Erik looked at her with a blank expression, “I figured you’d want to at least know that.” She added before walking towards her car, choosing not to wait for his response.

_“How long has it been?”_

_“Nineteen years,”_

_“You counted?”_

_“Ish, nineteen years-ish.”_

Erik only watched as the car vanished into the streets.

__

After managing to drive Hank and Sean home and giving Logan Alex’s address for Scott, (and also dealing with a number of complains from him), Erik was deadbeat tired by the time he got home before flopping ungracefully on his bed. 

Turning on his back, Erik stared at the cracked ceiling of his apartment, thinking.

Nineteen years, that’s how long Erik has been gone from Magda’s life, and what would be Peter’s age soon. There was a reason why the kid had always been so keen to visit his office even if it causes him to stain his permanent school records. He thought it was just his horrible hobby on meddling on people’s businesses, turns out, there was a reason behind it.

Erik once remembered Raven warning him about Peter, on how the kid seemed to know about his family. He let out a bitter laugh, turns out, Peter knew because _he_ was his family. _Was_. 

But how can he be sure that he really was Peter’s father? Can it be that Magda was just lying and had slept with a different person instead? But he knew Magda, she doesn’t just open her legs to anyone, and Peter’s age adds perfectly well in the timeline. 

The rumours were real after all.

Erik felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out, he saw that Charles was calling him. Erik let out another bitter laugh. Hank had probably told him what had happened. He long pressed the power button before pressing to turn off his phone. Erik didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially Charles.

The way he acted, talked or even moved, it was as if those _things_ never even happened. Erik just woke up one day and found that the guy didn’t even bat an eyelash after ending their deal. Persuading him for days or even weeks, and then he suddenly just had the nerve to throw it up all away down the trash.

Something clicked.

With a horrified realization, Erik just made himself _care_ again, what he’d been avoiding for so long, he just found himself jumping fully on it.

Feelings are hard to handle, fun to experience but _very_ painful if one was to abuse it. That’s why he never wanted to care for people again, not after Magda, not after when his daughter died, not after losing so many people.

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this.

Erik didn’t want to know anything about Peter, he didn’t want Charles to just worm his way into his closed heart. He didn’t want any of them, and he will certainly keep it that way.

Sitting up, Erik grabbed his computer and started typing.

* * *

When Charles stormed into his office, he was already expecting it. Stomping his way on his desk and slamming his two weeks’ notice letter on the desk as much force. Erik looked up from his monitor to see Charles glaring down on him, his face flushed in anger, teeth gritting behind his closed mouth.

“What the bloody hell is this?” he demanded, sweat rolling down his smooth face.

“I thought my intentions were obvious enough,” Erik calmly replied leaning back on the chair, “Or do I have to make it clear and repeat everything that I’ve written?”

“Oh I understand completely,” Charles gritted, “But what I don’t understand is _why_?”

Erik exhaled before reaching for his magnets, rolling it between his twitching fingers, “I just think it’s time for me to find a new job, working as a guidance counsellor hasn’t done anything good for me, especially not with this kind of pay grade.” Liar, and a fucking good one.

Charles was silent for a moment with furrowed eyebrows, taking in a deep breath before rubbing his forefinger on his forehead. “Is this about Peter?”

Erik stiffened, the grip on his magnets tightening, “I don’t want to talk about him.” 

In an instant, the tension between Charles’s eyebrows decreased, as if finally seeing something in Erik for the first time, “You’re scared,”

“I said I don’t want to talk about him!” He finally yelled, slamming his fist on the desk as the monitor rattle and shook, but it did nothing to Charles, not even a flinch. He just gave him a knowing stare, finally for once, being able to at least read his emotions. 

Even if only for today.

“You’re scared and you think the best choice of action was what? To _leave_?” Charles continued, an expression of disbelief on his face, Erik gritted his teeth, “Do you even know what Peter might currently feel? That maybe he’s just as scared as you? Lost even? That maybe he’s walking around the campus right now thinking on what kind of a damn word to say to you?” he seethed.

“I don’t even know a damn good thing about him!” Erik countered, feeling his own voice getting higher while his hand balled into fists.

His reason made Charles angrier, “You’re a coward, Erik! A fucking coward!” he yelled, “You and Logan, both! A little inconvenience and you’d just flee like fucking children! Run away from the problem rather towards it!”

No one has the right to compare him to Logan, no one has the right to compare him to _anyone_ , to call him a coward or a child, especially not from Charles. “Me? A coward?" he said, glaring at Charles with narrowed eyes, “You’re calling me coward when you ended _it_ just like that, that even just after a day, you acted like nothing happened, like everything didn’t—”

“This isn’t about _us_ , Erik, this is about—”

“Us? No, there was no _us_ , there’s no me and you because there’s only _you_ ,” Erik blamed, pushing a threatening finger on Charles’s shoulder, “A little bit of inconvenience? You’re the damn hypocrite here who chose to end everything —!”

“That’s not the issue here Erik!” Charles finally snapped, shoving Erik’s hand away from him, “I’m not the reason why you’re—” then he stopped, mouth falling open as realization dawned on him. And Erik hates it, hates how this confession could only go as far as this, “It’s not just about Peter, is it?”

Erik didn’t chose to say anything, he just sat down and ran a frustrated hand across his hair. He knows an incoming rejection when he sees one, “Just let me find a decent replacement, then I’ll be off your hair.”

“This doesn’t have to be about us, Erik,” Charles said rather calmly, “You can’t just do this to Peter when—”

“HE’S NOT MY SON!” Erik suddenly yelled, even surprising himself on where he suddenly got the energy.

When Charles flinched back, he didn’t saw it. “I was right,” he said and Erik didn’t want to look up and see his face, he knew that Charles was looking down on him with pity, “You _are_ scared.”

 _”You’re a coward, Erik! A fucking coward! You and Logan, both!”_. What does Logan got to do with this? Last he checked, all the guy did was send Scott home.

Before Erik could ask about it, Charles had already pulled the door open in hopes of leaving, only there was someone standing on the way. Peter had his hand raised and balled up into a fist as if planning to knock, but his eyes where casted off in a faraway look. He jolted up as soon as he realized Charles looking at him with sudden regret.

Peter merely gave Erik a glance that somehow made his chest tighten uncomfortably, he turned to the Principal and plastered a painfully fake smile on his face, “Raven’s looking for you.” He told him before dashing away.

“Wait—! Peter!” Charles yelled, momentarily looking at Erik as if expecting for him to stand up and follow him, but after receiving no response, he kicked off his feet and started running.

It was obvious that Peter heard most of the conversation, why else would he lie that Raven was looking for Charles? Especially when she's absent.

* * *

Logan resigned.

Honestly, Erik had nothing to say to that. He was never expecting for the guy to keep the job for the long run after all. Basing from what Charles had earlier said, his resignation was probably because he was trying to run away from something. He’d want to say that for a guy like him, he’s such a big wuss if it weren’t for the fact that he’ll just turn out into a huge hypocrite if he did.  
Erik had a short impulse to call him, but after realizing that he doesn’t have any idea on what to say, he just placed his phone back down on the table.

He haven’t seen Peter all day, even when it was time for their daily session, not even a hair of him showed up. Erik wanted to think that it was probably better off this way, but he found himself waiting in his office until it was already five afternoon, denying the fact there was just at least a small part of him that wanted to see the kid. To apologize? That’s unlikely.

With a huff, Erik started to pack his things while planning a list of people who would be qualified to take his place. After all, Charles already had enough on his plate to deal with.

By the time he got home, he just then noticed that he left his house keys back in his office. With a tired grunt, he drove his way back into the school, watching as the sky turn a dark shade of blue as the time slowly pass by.

After an agonizing long talk with the school’s security guard, Willian fucking Stryker, Erik finally managed to enter the school and head towards his office.

Finally reaching his destination, he pulled out his keys and groaned in frustration when he couldn’t see the keyhole due to the blinding darkness. Pulling his phone and switching on the flashlight, Erik managed to open the door successfully without as much as breaking a sweat. Without turning his phone off, Erik used the light to have quick look around his office in search of his house keys until he finally noticed his flower plant that was perched comfortably on his desk.

That flower has always been there, he never changed its position nor gave it much thought through the days. But that’s the thing;

_He never gave it much thought._

The last time he watered his plant was the day Peter pointed out that it was dying for the first time, after that, he just always seemed to tell himself that he’ll water it later, until he never did.

So why was it still alive?

Dipping his hand on the soil, he felt that it was cold meaning someone had managed to water it earlier. In an instant, he was reminded of a lot of students complaining about Peter for constantly bringing a dipper of water while he walked down the hallway, not to mention when Peter himself informed Erik about lending a drenched six foot tall near an AC/DC shirt.

_Peter’s been watering his plant._

Something inside him just wanted to punch his own face until he couldn’t see daylight. Charles was right, the papers doesn’t prove much enough about the kid.

The ringing of his own phone startled him into a very embarrassing yelp, he was this close on throwing the damn thing across the wall if it weren’t for the fact that he haven’t had it fully paid yet. 

Reading the caller’s ID and realizing that it was an unknown number, Erik furrowed his brows before pressing the answer button. Pressing the phone on his ear, Erik spoke, “Hello?”

“Erik! It's me, Magda,” she said, her voice sounding uneasy.

Surprised, Erik looked down on his phone as if reassuring himself that it really was Magda calling him and not Raven pulling him into another prank, “How’d you got my number?” was Erik’s instant question.

“The Principal gave it to me.” 

Erik sighed, “Of course he did,” he said, “What made you call this late?” he asked instead, finally seeing his house keys resting beside his flower plant and reaching a hand to grab it.

“It’s Peter,” the fear in her voice made Erik drop the keys, “He haven’t been home yet, I–I tried calling him but I always end up on his voicemail, and-and I tried looking for him on every police station, bu-but he’s nowhere.”

Suddenly, Erik found himself pacing back and forth across his room, “Have you tried asking his friends when they last saw him?”

“I don’t know, he never tells me anything about school, I don't even know if he have friends,” she said, her voice shaking, “And I was hoping at least you’d know— God Erik help me I don’t know what to do,”

“Let me think, just deep breath, take a deep breath and let me think of something,” Erik tried to calm her, but it seemed like he also need it just as much, “Does Peter have any places to go when he’s feeling down?” he asked, remembering how teenagers usually liked to be alone, especially guys, when hurt.

“I-I don’t know, he just usually listens to his music,” she replied, Erik could imagine her rubbing her forehead with her palm, “But he likes to be alone when he does it, any place with a nice view, especially when something's bothering him,"

_I heard the school’s rooftop has a killer view at night_

“I think I know where he is.”

* * *

The moment Erik opened the door to the rooftop, he immediately saw Peter standing rigidly on the edge with his headphones hanging on his neck. Erik almost felt like his heart would drop at any moment. “Peter, get down from there!”

The kid jerked in surprised before turning his head to look at Erik, his eye were blood shot, “Dude! What the fuck? Don’t do that!”

“Just get the fuck down!” he yelled, “Let’s talk about this!”

Erik couldn’t see Peter’s face with only having the moon as their light, meaning he can’t see what kind of expression the kid was wearing, “Dude did you seriously thought I was going to jump?!” Peter yelled back, “Are you crazy?”

“Then why else are you standing there? To grow a pair of wings and fly!?” Erik didn’t thought he’d have this kind conversion on the school’s rooftop with his estranged eighteen years old son, especially on a school night.

“That’d be cool but no!” Peter replied trying to completely turn around to face Erik, causing for the older man’s anxiety to sky rocket, “I was just trying to—”

_“ **PETER!** ”_

Peter slipped off from the rooftop of a five story building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ok, Erik's chapter doesn't completely answered the police station scene, and you guys might probably get confused on what happened to Raven, or where's Kurt and Warren? Or (not at the police station) why did Logan suddenly resigned? Everything will be answered on Scott's POV which is I'm glad to tell you will be the next chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned! The story's almost over with only 4 remaining chapters left! 
> 
> The last chapter will be depending on the readers reaction, because i assure you that out of all these 10 characters, only one will get the chance to have two POV's. 
> 
> I just hope you guys know who's story i'm most in favour of, meaning you'll atleast have a chance to know where the story would revolve.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


	8. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is a kid who was born as a clueless thirty year-old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING LONG AND i'M CRYING! It'll take a while for me to check and recheck my grammar. If anyone's asking, it's 15k words and I hope you have the patience to finish it because you've been warned.

**Scott**

People recognized him as the good kid, the kind of student who would follow the rules without any complains. The type of kid who would do their homework as soon as they got home, a kid with a clean record and not once had he experienced being sent to detention.

A life that was too predictable, living in an endless pattern of going to school, having good grades, go home, do his homework before going to sleep. Wake up then repeat. 

But it’s not always predictable.

Scott grew up having a constant migraine that usually led him to puking bile on the floor, in result of his countless visits on different kinds of doctors. But after every session always turning out futile, he grew up trying to suppress his own migraine by using a pair of red shades that Alex gave him. Whenever he sees a blurry spot at any area of his field of vision, Scott wouldn’t hesitate to wear his shades knowing full well that when it vanished, in came the headache.

It usually worsen whenever he uses his eyes a lot than usual, and being the straight A student he is, it’s a hassle. Scott started to get a hang of his headaches considering that he usually experiences it two to three times a month, he managed to understand every lesson even if his head would rather explode. 

Luckily, no one bothered to ask him about it, no one except _Jean_.

They first met when they were seven, Scott just recently finished one of his eye check-ups and his parents decided to bring him on a nearby playground in hopes of getting him to make friends. It’s not something to brag about, but Scott was known to be ‘The Weird Kid’ in his school and neighborhood. Sure everyone seem to point out his good looks and good grades, but despite his features, he has a low self-esteem and was very much an introvert.

Whenever someone approaches him, an adult or a kid, Scott would spout some sort of trivia that he recently read on a book or newspaper that no seven year old should know. He couldn’t find the reason why people thought it was weird back then.

Scott was playing alone on a sandbox while other kids his age play tag, he was building a sand castle and was already making a lake around it when a kid around his age stood beside him and blocked the sunlight. Because he was already wearing his shades, his already dark surroundings even became darker.

Frowning, Scott looked up to see a red headed girl carrying a bucket of water while watching him curiously, “They said redheads can’t stay under the sun too long.” He said, which was probably the closest thing for him to say ‘You’re blocking the light’.

“You should just remove your shades,” She answered to Scott’s disbelief that she actually understood what he was trying to say. She crouched down beside him and poked his eye-wear making his hand held the handle protectively, “You look like a Cyclops.”

Scott frowned deeper, “Does not,” he defended.

“Does too!” she yelled.

Fuming, Scott decided to ignore her and return on building his castle. The girl beside him placed her bucket beside her and watched as he dug up a small lake. Scott continued to mind his own business and let the girl beside him silently watch. Moments later, a different girl approached them, rather, approached the girl beside him.

“Wanna play with us?” She asked cheerfully, “You don’t want to play with him, he’s _weird_.”

Scott was already used to the insults, he just learned to ignore it just like what his brother told him. It wouldn’t take long before this girl would realize what she’s talking about. 

“I don’t want to play with you,” the read headed girl replied flatly to Scott’s surprise, he stilled his movements but remained his eyes on his castle, “You just spread that she has cooties just because she got hold of the swing first,” she announced pointing a finger at a crying girl who was being shushed by her parents on a nearby bench.

“I did not!” she defended, “You’re mean! I just wanted to play.” 

“I’m not mean,” Redhead defended, “I just know a lot of things.” She said raising her chin.

The girl started to backtrack, an unfriendly scowl on her face, “You’re weird,” she said before laying her eyes on Scott, “You’re both weird!” she yelled before turning around to leave.

By this point, Scott was staring at the redhead beside him, a blank expression on his face, “I’m Scott,” he said, “Wanna help me build a sandcastle?”

The girl nodded before turning to pull the bucket of water between them, “I’m Jean,” she said, “And this is for the lake.” 

Since then they became friends, always together wherever they go. They started going to the same school and always eating lunch together. And because of their friendship, people started to question if they’re dating. Jean doesn’t really mind it since it wasn’t true, if she doesn’t mind it, then so does he.

As they grew, Scott started to notice Jean’s growing number of admirer’s. It confuses him at first; her popularity. He doesn’t see how someone like her became the center of attention for his fellow classmates while he, on the other hand, was only the center of attention for the teachers.

Scott and Jean’s relationship became a growing controversy in school since then.

A few years went by and Scott learned to just ignore the rumors regarding to his friendship with Jean. The days where going on smoothly, until Alex came out in front of the whole family, drunk, in a reunion.

“He just barged in the dining room yelling he also likes dicks,” Scott told Jean while she lay on his bed, reading a magazine. They were currently in his room and was supposed to help each other about social issues and homeworks until Jean questioned him how his reunion went. If she hadn’t asked, Scott wouldn’t have told her the story of Alex’s coming out.

“Were those the exact lines?” She asked flipping a page.

Scott turned from his computer to look at her and shrugged. “He used a different word other than intercourse, but I don’t see how that’s a relevant information.”

Jean quirked her brow as if to say that was a fair argument, “Took him long enough,” she said, causing a wrinkle on Scott’s forehead.

He was supposed to ask how she knew but then again, Jean _always_ knew. Scott never understood how it works, but she always seem to know everything. It’s one of the main reasons why she became this popular, she knows everything about you, but you can’t know anything about her.

“So how is your brother coming out made you anxious?” She asked instead.

He never said this out in the open, but he knew Jean knew about this. Alex and him are very different, his older brother has had it rough, or you could say the black sheep of the family. Their relatives always seem to compare them to each other much to his irritation, but Alex seemed to just shrug it off and tell Scott to do better in his studies unlike him.

Alex always had a bad temper, he wears leather jackets and always like to pick up a fight, but he never showed violence in front of him. Scott never tried to question why Alex kept on being like this, he doesn’t want to know.

They never had a thing in common, or maybe they did.

Ever since his brother decided to come out, a thought kept on nagging inside Scott’s head. In his fourteen years of life, not once had he ever admired a girl, not even Jean who looked so beautiful with her red hair. Scott was suddenly conscious that maybe, just maybe, he did have something in common with Alex.

“Do you think I’m weird?” Scott asked instead.

This made Jean to sit up and lowered the magazine she was reading, “You’re seriously just asking me that now?”

Scott waved a dismissive hand, “No, I didn’t meant it that way,” he said, Scott knew he wasn’t normal, there’s no question about that, “What I mean is, usually people my age undergo hormonal changes that causes affection towards a different gender,” he explained. “I just seem to never experience it, do you think it’s weird?”

Jean stared at him for a couple of moment before balancing her weight on her right arm, “To experience a crush or to experience a crush on a different gender?”

“Probably both.”

She tipped her head as if thinking before speaking, “Have you ever masturbated?”

“Of course, I read a book once that masturbating helps the—”

“What I meant is, do you masturbate because you’re horny?” Jean said cutting him off.

Scott’s face turned a tinge of red. He never thought of doing that just because he was horny, on a more serious note, he never had a hard on other than waking up in the morning. He ended up staying silent

There was a flicker of emotion that passed across Jean’s face which Scott barely managed to catch. “Have you even had a wet dream?”

Scott was very much aware of the expression his face was sporting, even if it was barely showing. Others may say that he barely shows emotions, but one look from Jean, she’ll immediately know what’s going on. Maybe it was because they were always joined on the hip since they met, but it was probably because Jean’s a secret psychic or something.

Jean pulled her legs in an Indian sit and leaned towards Scott, a familiar quirk on her eyebrows. Scott avoided eye contact and immediately wheeled his computer chair to face his desktop. “Scott, boys younger than twelve have wet dreams nowadays.”

Scott didn’t reply, instead he played with the keys on his keyboard, but even without talking, he could feel Jean’s deductive gaze on him. Another second passed when suddenly he heard his bed creak and light footsteps coming towards him.

Sighing, Scott used his feet to wheel his chair again to face Jean. “You know, why are we even—?“

Suddenly there was too much tongue.

Jeans’ lips were on him and Scott, for the life of him, couldn’t close his eyes as he stared at his childhood friend taking his first kiss. Both of her hands were holding his biceps, and Scott found himself gripping both of the chairs’ arm rests. No matter how much Scott racks his brain, he couldn’t come up with a reason why Jean’s kissing him, and with tongue for the matter. All he could think was: _When did she learned how to do this?_

He ended up screwing his eyes shut and tried to reciprocate the kiss, but being on the inexperienced side his kiss was probably sloppy even with the amount of concentration.

When Jean pulled back there was a loud pop from their mouths which Scott found rather embarrassing before collecting his scattered brain. “What was that for?”

“You’re not hard,” was Jeans’ reply, as if she was just stating the weather, with her eyes glued at Scott’s crotch.

Scott immediately closed his legs. “Of course I’m not hard!” He exclaimed flustered. “You’re my friend!” He added as he wondered why Jean wasn’t leaving his personal space.

“Well I’m wet.”

That bit of information threw Scott off, he ended up blinking at her for an embarrassing amount. “I don’t see why I need to know that.”

Jean groaned and straightened up, letting go of Scott in the process, before plopping back down on his bed. “It’s because I’m attracted to guys, it doesn’t specifically mean I’m attracted to you, it just happens that you’re a guy,” she explained. “And it’s a normal body reaction to get wet, or to get hard, when you kiss someone of the gender you’re attracted to, especially now that we’re in the stage of uncontrollable hormones.”

Scott knew where this was heading, and he only bit the inside of his cheeks finding it hard to reply.

Jean took Scott’s silence as a means to continue talking. “You’re not hard, even when I kissed you. And here I am, needing a new pair of underwear,” she paused and stared at Scott who avoided her gaze. Her next words suddenly hit home. “Are you anxious because of your brothers’ coming out, or of your relatives’ reaction towards it?”

Scott bit his lips, avoiding Jeans eyes, but they knew each other for so long and he couldn’t help but sigh in defeat instead, his body immediately loosening the tension it acquired that he didn’t notice. This is Jean, what could go wrong?

“Mom and dad were fine with it,” Scott said. “With Alex being queer and all, but the others didn’t took it so well. He didn’t really care, but if you heard the words they keep on saying, you wouldn’t stand it. When the reunion ended, I was so relieved you’d think I was the one who publicly came out of the closet.

“And I don’t even know what I am, I don’t masturbate because I’m horny, or have wet dreams. Even if I was attracted to men, I would still have those, right?” He looked down at his intertwined fingers, silently wondering when he stopped gripping the arm rests to hold his own hands. “But honestly, I’m more concerned with how my relatives would react, with me being different and all.”

Jean was silent, and for a majority of the time Scott wouldn’t really care, but this was different and he really needed her output. “Wanna date me?”

Sometimes, Scott really wants to know what’s going on in her head.

He stared at her, unable to conjure any reply. In the end he settled with a simple “What?”

“You’re terrified, right?”

Scott was slightly taken aback. “I wouldn’t say terrified—“

“So let’s date, that way, no one would suspect, and you wouldn’t be terrified anymore.”

Scott searched her eyes, looking for any sign that she was joking, but Jean just stared back, her expression unfazed.

And there, in his room, at age fourteen, Scott realized how lucky he is that he met Jean. She was willing to throw her availability just to protect his queer best friend, and as a result, Scott made a permanent note inside his head to never stop repaying her.

She ended up staying a little later than intended as they discussed the situation between them, planning a fake relationship at fourteen turns out to be not so easy, especially if you’re not really interested with all the coupley stuff it requires.

“We’re trying to fool everyone that we’re in a relationship, Scott.” Jean said, crossing her arms as she surveyed the list Scott had wrote down. “I hope you’re aware of that.”

“I am,” he replied. “What’s wrong with the list?”

Jean stared at him as if he had asked her if the moon exists. “ _No kissing, no hand holding?_ I’m fine with following everything, but these are the basic things couples usually do in public. We’re not going to fool anyone, we should at least do these things every now and then.”

“But I don’t like kissing you.”

“Do you think I do?”

“You said you got wet.” Jean openly groaned, which she rarely does, even if she’s around Scott. “I’m joking,” he said fighting off a grin. “Fine, we can kiss and hold hands, that’s going to be weird.”

“We’ve been holding hands every time we cross the road since we're kids,” Jean stated. “I think we could pull that off, and we already kissed, like an hour ago.”

“You think we should practice?” he suggested.

“God no, no kissing unless we’re in public,” Jean said shivering, Scott would have taken offense, but he really doesn’t care. Honestly, the idea of kissing Jean again wasn’t really attractive.

Scott shrugged and scratch the ‘No kissing’ and ‘No hand holding’ off the list. “How about that thing in the film you forced me to watch, the hand in the back pocket thing.”

Jean furrowed her eyebrows, “Sixteen candles?” She asked.

Scott nodded.

“No,” was her immediate reply. “I don’t like putting stuff in my back pocket, and that includes your hands.”

Scott shrugged before surveying the list they’ve come up. “Anything to add?”

Jean pursed her lips. “Carry my backpack in between periods.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “No,” he said. “You carry way too much for a normal human being.”

Jean raised a challenging eyebrow.

In the end Scott agreed, with an agreement that Jean should probably stop carrying too much stuff.

At first no one took notice, probably because they were both new to the idea of being in a relationship, or in a fake one for the matter, and they barely did any couple-like stuff. But a few days in, when Scott decided to just go for it and give Jean a peck as he walked her to her next class, the student body immediately exploded, including the faculty staff. He went to sleep pretty late that night after his parents forced him to sit through ‘The Talk’.

He was pretty sure lecturing him about the birds and the bees at fourteen was pretty late, but he barely showed any interest in the opposite gender to fuel his parents, this was probably the first and it was obvious that it threw his parents in a loop. With his new ‘relationship’ with Jean, there were new rules in the house, always keep the door open, always keep them posted, and a bunch of other stuff that Jean assured him was a good sign.

Alex acted like nothing happened, which put Scott on edge. His brother had always been easy to read him, and he was nervous that he wasn’t fooling him. But the day he left for juvie, Alex pulled Scott in a corner and told him to keep it in his pants because he wouldn’t like to return home being an uncle all of a sudden. Turns out he was nervous for nothing, which got him an ‘I told you so’ from Jean.

He was fifteen when their parents died due to a car crash, they were coming home from a dinner date but a truck driver decided to be drunk that night. By the time Alex returned home, he immediately took him for custody, being that he doesn’t trust their relatives and that Scott being sent in the system would be over his dead body.

Everyone paid their condolence, everyone gave him pitiful looks, and everyone was treating him like some bomb ready to explode. Except for Jean who knew him very well, she spent the days sitting beside him and Scott preferred it that way.

* * *

It was his first day in high school and unlike his earlier years studying, Scott finally managed to make a couple of decent friends, with the help of Jean of course. It didn’t took long before the school labelled them on their corresponding characteristics, him being a know-it-all freak and Jean as a know-it-all queen.

Their ‘relationship’ had somehow boosted Jean’s popularity and helped Scott manage to have higher chances of snagging a position in the school government. All in all, their agreement turned out quite beneficial.

It was two months later when things went on a different route.

“Hey guys,” Jubilee greeted as she sat down on their lunch table, putting down her bag on the floor and her tray on the table, “I heard Angel and Darwin have been doing it,” she cheerfully informed them, “But they’re not even in a relationship.”

“Voing vhat?” Kurt asked.

Jubilee rolled her eyes,”Y’know, _it_.” She emphasized while intertwining her hands and pressing it together in an unceasing rhythm.

Scott’s eyebrow knitted, “Hand holding?”

She gave him a flat look before letting her hands fall on the table with a loud thud, “Why are you still dating him?” She asked Jean which she only replied in a shrug, Scott didn’t know if he should take offence on that.

“You should just say ‘man and woman being united’,” Ororo suggested looking, in Scott’s judgement, odd with her new hair colour, “They’d understand that more.”

“Or maybe intercourse,” Jean added, “Scott used it once when he’s feeling adventurous.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Scott piped up faintly while Kurt patted him on the back, feeling mutual.

“Does he even know intercourse?” Jubilee questioned, completely ignoring him and placing her elbows on the table before leaning forward towards Jean.

“As a matter of fact, he does,” Jean replied, “We did study about the human anatomy in middle school and its reproductive system. He even managed to ace the exam considering he was having one of those migraines.”

“You mean he didn’t find that out through porn like any normal guy would have?” Ororo asked.

“Not even hentai’s?” Jubilee added almost aghast, though Scott learned that she mostly exaggerates her expression. He still doesn’t see how doing that was fun and relevant like Jean told him it was.

“Again,” Scott intoned, voice getting louder, “I’m sitting right here,” he added before turning to look at Jean, “Am I not normal?” Jean only gave him a look, not ignoring nor acknowledging the question. 

“Vhy iz diz ze topic?” Kurt, bless him, being too innocent, asked with a scrunched eyebrow.

“I was planning on asking Jean if Angel and Darwin are fucking with no strings attached,” Jubilee informed them to Kurt’s sudden redness and Jean shaking her head as if to say that it wasn’t true, “But then I became more curious about Scott’s sex life.”

“Why does it has to be my sex life?” he asked while Ororo gave comment on how come Jean knew about it in the back ground.

“Because you, Mr. I-have-a-rod-up-my-ass, have a relationship with this beautiful young lady for more than a year now,” She informed him as if to point out the obvious, “Couples either do it or break up by this point.”

Later that day, while Jean was busy copying Scott’s notes about chemistry, Scott's mind wandered back to the conversation he had with the others. Sex had crossed his mind every once in a while, he and Jean was in a ‘relationship’ after all, sooner or later people are going to expect that they’re doing it. But he had always passed it off with the argument of being too young.

They could pretend that they already did, because apparently they’re really good with pretending, but his lack of knowledge towards sex would be a problem. Jean went as far as forcing him to watch different romcoms and going on an actual date once when he embarrassingly tried to explain their dating life to Ororo.

“Hey, Jean?” Scott called from the computer chair.

“You wanna have sex?” Jean asked.

Scott stiffened, not because Jean immediately knew what he was thinking (because it would be weird if she doesn’t), but because of how normal she threw the question at him. He barely knows what his sexuality is and Jean’s straight, and now she asked him if he wants to have sex?

“What?” was the only thing he managed to say.

“Knowing you, it’s been probably bothering you since Jubilee pointed it out,” Jean shrugged as she set down her pen. “And actually, it’s kinda been bothering me too.”

Scott tilted his head, silently asking a question.

“Sooner or later, Ororo and the other girls are going to ask how you are in bed,” Jean said. “And so are the boys with you, our stories need to be exact, and believable.”

“And you think having sex would be the answer?” Scott asked. “Besides, Jean, you’re a virgin,” he added.

“So are you,” she said as she handed Scott his Chemistry notes. “Last time, no matter how many films I let you watch, you still don’t know how ‘dating’ actually works, I have to force you in a date. And besides, I already had your first kiss, how bad sex could be?.”

That was how they ended up searching porn in the internet while in his boxers as Jean watched from his shoulder in nothing but her underwear and a skirt.

Apparently the two of them lack the same knowledge about sex, they would be needing visual aids.

“So, the bra comes off first,” Scott muttered. “Then— that does not look comfortable,” he intoned as the guy in the video starts to fondle the woman’s breasts.

Jean shrugged. “She looks like she’s enjoying it, but then again these are actors.” She said before finally reaching for the hook of her bra, trying to unlock it, “Their moans sounds fake.” She commented.

“They are trying to invoke that sex is pleasurable and fun,” Scott said, pushing himself to sit in the middle of his bed beside Jean as she successfully managed to remove her bra and expose her round breasts, Scott mentally questioned when did she started developing those, “You’re breasts looks weird.”

She tipped her head to right, “I thought they look the same as yours,” she said, “Only that mine looked like it had pillows stuffed inside it.” She added holding her left breast and squeezing it, “See? It’s soft, you should try it.”

For the sake of experience, Scott held up his hands and pressed both palms on her breast, squeezing it the same way like Jean did. He tipped his head to right and was about to say that _‘They are soft, but highly different than a pillow’_ if Alex hadn’t just barged in, informing him that dinner's ready.

He yelled something close to a dung being divine before shutting the door loudly, he even did the effort to lock it on his own. They both only stared at the door, Scott’s hands still squeezing firmly on Jean’s bust while she raised both eyebrows as if realizing something.

“Scott?” Alex called out sounding weary.

“Yeah?” he answered just as unsure.

“Use protection,” His older brother yelled, then added, “Have fun!” Before a scurry of heavy footsteps were heard, informing the two that Alex just left.

“Or we could do that.” Jean suddenly informed him, doing a suggestive shrug. Scott’s expression must’ve been close to _Do what?_ because she immediately replied, “Pretend Sex,” as if it was obvious, “Somebody invited me to a party that I have no plans of going, but I think that’s a good place to start a rumour.”

“You know that I don’t like parties.” Scott replied.

“Do you have any good ideas?” She deadpan, “Because as far as I’m concerned, you’re holding my breast for quite some time now and your dick still haven’t taken interest.” 

Scott immediately found himself retreating his hands back.

The party was his idea of hell, being surrounded by ear deafening music and drunk teenagers grinding against each other while some of them openly make out on the couch. Scott mostly found himself standing on one corner while holding a red cup that was supposedly filled with alcohol, he haven’t taken a sip of it ever since Jean gave him one.

It was probably after a couple of hours later when Jean pulled him in an available room and started stripping both of their clothes off, ruffling their hairs for better effect while leaving the door unlock. It was safe to say that Scott hadn’t popped anyone’s cherry that night and had successfully managed to fool most of the party goers that, Scott perfect Summers, isn’t actually a virgin.

Since his parents are no longer present and Alex, for the life of him, couldn’t give him ‘The Talk’ about safe sex, Scott found himself receiving a box of condoms instead and a note saying ‘Use it wisely’.

Another problem was checked on the list, Jean and Scott continued on their ‘relationship’ while earning a reasonable reputation around the school. No one thought that he’s queer or still a prissy virgin who couldn’t get his dick up even by holding real breasts, he’s still earning decent grades that could get him into good universities. 

Everything was going smoothly.

Until his new History teacher came and made the road bumpy again.

His first time meeting James Logan Howlett was in school and at the parking area. Alex just recently dropped him off when he noticed a guy smoking within the school area which was obviously a no smoking zone. Their little conflict had irritated him for the first time in a different level.

Scott hated the guy.

But their arguments had been satisfying in a weird way. He couldn’t really pin point the exact reason, but whenever they fight, Scott found himself agitated while irritation and anger coursing through. Sure he once asked the Principal to fire him, but after knowing that Logan hates him just as much, Scott had somehow found himself in the middle of a childish rivalry with him. Trying show the other whose boss.

Alex had somehow managed to have a discussion with him about his sudden detention.

He realized, after a moment of thinking in bed and a disagreement with Jean that she’s having no plans of taking part in their childish feud, that Logan might probably be the first person to make him crack up his perfect persona.

“I don’t think it’s just rivalry, Scott,” Jean informed him after he told her about Logan acting strange by carrying the books and papers for him after confiscating his shades, “I think there’s a lot more into it.”

“There’s nothing more into it,” he answered surely, “He’s just trying to get on my nerves.”

“Well, I for once noticed that he’s been staring at you for an unhealthy _amount_ of times,” she said closing her locker and getting ready for her next class, “If my guess was right, it’s sexual tension.” 

Scott was supposed to say that it has nothing to with tension nor anything close to sexual, if it weren’t for the fact that Logan literally just passed by while holding Toad by the collar. With only having a second of eye contact, Scott suddenly forgot what he was about to say.

* * *

It was later that night when Scott woke up from a dream of having rough hands on him, a warm mouth on his and an image of a bulky guy going down on him, he realized that Jean was right.

The first time Scott had a real hard on was after his little make out session with Logan, and since Alex was currently unavailable, he managed to hide his boner until he finally reached home and jerked off in the showers, creating an image of a familiar bulky man inside his head.

Scott was supposed to confront Logan about the situation the next day, but instead, he found himself in an unspoken deal that for the first time, he found enjoyable. He never knew kissing a guy was this fun, that fooling around in school had somehow made everything exciting knowing that someone might find out.

It was Jean who confronted him about it, because of course she knew, she knew everything. Later in his room and on his bed, Scott suddenly found himself with Jean showing him tons of pictures with good looking guys.

“How about him?” She asked raising a picture of a guy with boyish looks and blond hair.

“No,” he deadpan, “I don’t like guys, Jean,” he pointed out, “And where did you get those?”

Jean waved a dismissive hand, Scott mentally put into note to ask her later about it, “You like Logan.” She pointed out instead, closing her bag of photos and throwing it on the floor.

“I don’t like Logan.”

“Scott, the first time you had a boner by getting sexually aroused was from a guy who you always argue with,” She told him as if to point out the obvious, “I’m right about the sexual tension, I’m pretty sure I’m right about this.”

Rolling his eyes and falling his head back on the bed, Scott remembered those heated moments in the janitor’s closet that made him craving for more, an exciting experience he recently discovered, “What I do with Logan is purely out of giving each other’s need,” he said, “I think I at least have the right to explore this kind of pleasure for once.”

“Being adventurous isn’t part of your definition,” she replied, breathing in a sigh before lying down beside him and putting her head on his shoulder, “I don’t think this is just a fling, not to you at least.”

Scott didn’t want to talk about the topic any longer, if anyone’s supposed to lecture him about relationships, it should be someone with experience and not just because she knows everything. For the meantime, he wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

It was after finding out that they now have Ms. Moira as their history teacher did he realized that it wasn’t just a fling to him. That for some odd and unexplainable reason, he somehow managed to find attachment to the guy, and with him ignoring him like it never happened, it had completely thrown him off.

Scott didn’t know what to react, he tried everything to at least have one discussion with him and try to fix a misunderstanding he didn’t know they had, but the guy was flat out ignoring him like he doesn’t even exist, like everything that had happened was nothing.

Knowing that Logan couldn’t even deal with their usual rivalry dispute was the only sign that everything happened and not just some stupid imagination he conjured up in his head.

He knew that they crossed the line when Logan jerked him off in the faculty, but ignoring him like this, Scott felt like Logan had somehow finally took what he wanted and decided to dispose him as soon as he’s done. 

The thought made him furious. 

Since then, Scott decided to ignore him just the same.

* * *

“Okay, but get this,” Jubilee said putting down her sandwich and raising both hands as if to present another one of her preposterous ideas, “If we’re like the Scooby Doo gang, I think I’m Fred, and Jean’s Velma.” 

“Then Kurt’s probably Scooby,” Ororo suggested before scrunching her eyebrows as if realizing a thought, “Wait, that means I’m Shaggy,” she said, “But I see myself more as Fred.”

Jubilee pouted, “There can’t be two Freds,” she said before straightening herself up and raising her suddenly clenched right hand, “Rock, Paper, Scissors on who gets to be Fred.”

“At least we could all agree that Scott’s the clueless damsel in distress, Daphne.” Jean suddenly commented.

“You’re insane,” Scott finally piped up after listening to their stupid topic for quite too long and getting involved in it without even joining their conversation, “All of you.”

“Oh, speak for yourself.” Jubilee countered while Ororo said, “Says the person who eat not because he’s hungry, but because it’s the appropriate _time_ to eat.”

Jean leaned forward as if to pass a secret message, “He’s just mad that he doesn’t get to be Fred,” she ‘whispered’.

With a tired sigh, Scott decided to completely tune them out before leaning down on his elbows and silently ate his mac ‘n’ cheese while taking secret glances towards Logan’s way. The older guy seemed to be discussing something serious with Ms. Raven from across the cafeteria. 

Scott stared a second too long and had accidentally made a second of eye contact when Logan decided to have a look around the room probably in search of someone, someone that was definitely not him. Scott immediately lowered down his gaze and pretended that he saw nothing while taking a spoonful of his food.

“Do you think Peter knew where Warren’s at? He always seem to be updated with everything about him.” He heard Jubilee said, just realizing that the topic changed in a complete one eighty.

“No,” Jean replied taking Scott’s pudding before noticing Jubilee and Ororo’s expecting stares, “No I don’t read minds and no I don’t know where he is,” she immediately added before taking it into consideration for a couple of seconds, “Okay maybe I do have a hunch, but I’m not telling.”

“Boooo,” Jubilee said.

Ororo was about to give a comment when they noticed Ms. Darkholm standing beside their table and with Logan behind him, looking everywhere but Scott. It made him grit his teeth behind his closed mouth.

“Kurt’s one of your friends, right? And is in the same class with you after lunch?” She asked Scott, showing her pearly white teeth that he always finds annoying. Raven seemed to be always putting up a front depending on the occasion and Scott finds her rather fake, “Have you noticed him doing some kind of weird behavior?”

Scott plastered a blank expression and looked up at his English teacher, completely avoiding to even spare a curious glance at the person behind her, “I haven’t.” He answered and the way Raven tipped her head to right, Scott felt like the needed to present a reason, “I’ve been busy with some stuff.” 

The awkward shuffling from the back had given Scott a satisfied feeling.

* * *

Ever since Raven asked him about it, Scott had noticed that Kurt’s been missing every lunch hour, but would always appear a minute or so late in History class, panting and sweating. Scott decided not to ask about the issue, since days ago, no one asked him about his constant disappearance whenever there was a free time.

When the school bell finally rang that signaled the end of their last class, Scott picked up his things and noticed a small blob of blur on the corner of his eye. With a tired sigh, Scott mentally cursed himself for completely forgetting on taking his glasses back from Logan before this little issue started. He’d rather die first than ask the guy to give it back.

It’s a fight between one’s pride and Scott has no plans of losing.

Since Jean said she won’t be able to head home with him because of cheer-leading practice, Scott gave her a text if she’s planning to come over if ever she needed help with her notes. Jean immediately replied a couple of emojis; a hammer, a glue a broken heart and a first place ribbon in exact order.

He shoved his phone inside his pockets.

Scott managed to avoid getting soaking wet by Peter after turning a corner and him suddenly popping up with a dipper of water.

“Nice reflex,” Peter commented before continuing his walk down the hallway. Scott watched him disappear as he turned a corner, momentarily remembering an annoyed and wet Jubilee while waiting for Jean’s cheer dance practice to finish and a dripping wet Ororo asking Jean if she have spare clothes that she could burrow.

Heading out through the double doors that led to the parking area, Scott had to gripped the slings of his back pack after noticing a familiar bulky man sitting on a speed bump while having an unlit cigar hang on his lips. Scott fought the urge to inform him about supposedly being a good role model to the students and loitering in the parking area with a cigar wasn’t one of those.

Hiking up his backpack, Scott faced straight on and head towards Alex who was leaning his hips on the hood of his car, waiting for him. It was probably just his imagination when he felt Logan watched him from behind.

“No tutor today?” Scott asked instead, taking shotgun while Alex took the driver’s sit.

“Raven borrowed Hank for the week,” he replied with a shrug while turning on the engine and driving out the parking area, “He did say it was fine since I’m doing well with my calculus.”

Scott nodded as if understanding before he flipped out his phone and stared at the last text message that Jean sent him. Something about it bothers him.

He noticed Alex giving him a side glance, rubbing his hand on his nape before craning to look at the empty road, “Girl problems?”

Currently, girls are the least of Scott’s problems when it’s supposed to be, especially for his age, his life was so weird, “You could say that,” he replied not lying nor telling the truth. 

Alex gave out a wince, “You and Jean fought or something?”

“Not really, no,” he replied leaning back, taking notice of the small spot decreasing in size, “I’m just suddenly being completely ignored.”

“Maybe it’s just that time of the month again.” He suggested, “Don’t worry much about it.”

* * *

Alex was nervous.

Scott knew this not because of the way he spoke or moved, he knew this because Alex _cooked_. If he knew anything about his older brother, he’s a decent cook that could pass as an average house wife but was too lazy to pop open a stove. Scott had lived with Alex for almost a year with only eating pizzas and takeouts.

There were days where Alex cooks, but those were only on special occasions.

“Is Child Care going to visit us?” Scott asked looking down on his plate to see that Alex had cooked pasta.

“Don’t be stupid,” he answered taking the sit across from him, “They only visit in mornings and afternoons.”

Rather than nod, Scott unnecessarily took offence on the word ‘stupid’, “I’m starting to think that you taking care of me had somehow lowered my IQ and EQ points.”

Alex looked at him with scrunched eyebrows, “You have EQ points?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” He replied flatly, silently thanking Jean for teaching him the use of sarcasm and how to be good at it. Although Alex wasn’t completely lying. Scott has EQ points, it’s just that, it’s very, very low.

They were already in the middle of eating dinner when Alex let out what seemed to be the most obvious fake cough Scott had ever heard, he’d have to tell Jubilee about the good news. Looking, he saw Alex putting down his fork and palming his fist as if anxious to say something.

“You know,” he started, looking everywhere but him, “Even in Victorian era there were people who _like_ other people of the same gender, and—”

Scott technically knew where he was going, and no, the topic was not about him. Alex’s stiffed up posture was a dead give-away, “I know.” He said cutting him off, “And it’s actually way far back than that, you should read the Greek god, Apollo’s, life story.”

“Know? Know what?” Alex spluttered snapping eyes at his younger brother.

“That you’re bi,” He replied as if to point out the obvious. His older brother gave him a blank but wide eyed stare that somehow made him feel the need to explain, “Two years ago, family reunion, I think you forgot that I was there.”

There was a long pregnant pause where Alex only stared at him, the gears in his head malfunctioning. It was probably after Scott eating three forks of pasta when Alex decided to give his reaction, “Shiiiiiiit,” he exclaimed in a breathy realization, “I’ve been nervous for nothing.” He added slumping down on his chair and downing his drink in one go.

Scott shrugged, “Well, a number of alcohol intake could blurry your memory,” he informed him, “It’s understandable that you forgot that bit of information back then, especially since you had a killer hangover the next day,” he said before adding, “You seriously haven’t heard our relatives comparing our sexuality?”

“I’m this close on begging you to at least join a house party and start acting your age.” Alex commented, grabbing his fork to start stabbing the meatballs, “When have I ever listened to them anyway? And I thought they were talking about our school grades or some other shit, not be being queer.”

“I hate parties,” Scott grumbled before saying, “At least now you know that I’ve been okay with your sexuality for two years now.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Alex groaned probably replying on both, “I should’ve just ordered pizza.”

Scott let out a short but fond laugh through his nostrils before twirling his fork. He was about to eat it when the first throb in his head made him wince and hiss, Alex immediately lowered down his fork and looked at him with a concerned expression, “Again? That’s your third time this month,” he said, “Where’s your glasses?”

Scott’s been trying to avoid that question. Shuffling on his sit, he rubbed the end of his palms on his right temple, “I managed to misplace it somewhere while heading home.”

Alex eyebrow arched, “You? Misplaced it?” He said, having a hard time believing since Scott had always been careful on his things, placing them always on the right order. Alex once put a joke on him and jumbled his clothes that where arranged in color and shade, they ended up not talking for days because of it.

“There’s always a first for everything,” Scott reasoned.

“Right,” he said still sounding skeptic, “Why don’t you finish your food then go get yourself some rest,” he told him, “I’ll try and buy you a new pair this weekend.”

After finishing both their meals and with Alex washing the dishes, Scott was about to head upstairs to get some shut eye when a question popped inside his already throbbing head, “Do you think Warren’s ok? Wherever he might be.” A small part of his brain told him that if he was talking to a different person, they’ll probably assume Warren’s dead.

It was obvious that Alex had formed some kind of friendship with him, but with the rumours and stories that somehow sounded fake but true at the same time, and everything going around in school lately. He acted as if he doesn’t care nor was even bothered by it. But Scott knew his brother well.

With a sigh, Alex turned around to look at him, “I don’t know.”

* * *

Scott was busy arranging his books inside his locker by colour since he’s already done with the height. He had an early dismissal in his Math class, something about being a lesson too early than the other class, meaning he’s currently alone on the hallway and probably looking stupid waiting for Jean and the others.

He had the option to stay in class, but he’d rather spend his time walking down the hall than listen to the cluster of students discuss about Warren’s whereabouts.

Scott was planning on rearranging the books in alphabetical order when he saw Logan, out of the corner of his eye, stepping out of the faculty room. He was about to shove his locker door close and head towards the cafeteria to avoid him when he heard Raven call the older man.

Scott suddenly became rooted on his spot.

“Whad’y’a want?” He heard Logan gruff out. 

“Are you free this weekend?” The way Raven seem to just casually ask him out had somehow made a churning feeling deep down inside Scott’s gut.

“Are you asking me out?” 

Scott hadn’t noticed himself gripping his locker door until his knuckles turned white.

“You should feel honored if I was,” She said, he imaged her showing him her flirtatious white teeth that somehow made his jaw clenched hard, “Pick me up four in the morning.” She said sounding as if it was an order.

“That early?”

“We’re going to be _real_ busy.”

This time, Scott couldn’t handle to keep his emotions in check anymore. He slammed his locker shut, not caring if the two of them took notice of him standing there, that’s what he’s been planning on after all. It hadn’t taken him a few couple of steps when Peter, the transferee, had somehow popped out of nowhere, smiling closed mouth as if concocting some sort of evil plan.

“Is that your default expression or are you just really gloomy today?” he asked leaning on one of the locker door.

Scott only gripped the slings of his backpack tighter. Peter craned his neck to look at the far back, the sudden toothy smile on his lips told Scott that it wasn’t good news. Peter waved his hand indicating that Logan and Raven were looking at their way. Before he could register what Peter was about to do, Scott felt an arm sling around his neck, “Mind if I barrow Mister Achiever for the moment? Thanks!” he yelled before dragging him out towards the parking area.

They were already out the double door when Scott had found the courage to push Peter away, “What exactly are you doing?”

Rather than answer the question, the older student only gave a short glance at the back as if expecting for someone to barge out, “Man, you have it just as bad as him,” he said sounding entertained, “I’m pretty sure I didn’t imagine him gripping his hands into fist.”

Scott started to back track, “Constant intake of drugs could damage your brain, I suggest you cut it down a notch.”

“Shut up and stop making me feel stupid,” he only replied, his face immediately faltering into a frown “Can I at least receive a simple thanks?”

Scott was right, Peter _is_ currently high on drugs right now, “Drinking water will help you flush out the toxins in your—”

“Oh my god just shut up, you’re worse than Hank and that says something,” Peter exclaimed and Scott only crunched his eyebrows. How was he worse than Hank? Hank’s actually a decent student.

Scott turned his head and looked around the place, “Why exactly did you bring me here?”

Peter only shrugged before taking a sit on one of the speed bumps, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to help you with your Logan-is-ignoring-me issue.

If the air wasn’t knocked out his lungs, then Scott’s probably standing frozen still and had forgotten how to breathe, “H-how did—?”

“Ah shit,” he exclaimed cutting him off, “Was that also a secret? I’m starting to think of a theory that Warren’s your long lost third brother with how the three of you excels on being obvious.” 

There was a pregnant pause where Scott only stared at the transferred student before taking a step back, “Did Jean told you about this?” he said, noticing his voice getting higher.

Peter waved a dismissive hand, “Relax, your _girlfriend_ didn’t tell me shit.” he said doing quotation marks when he said the word ‘girlfriend’, “Although she probably knew that I know that she knew about it. I feel like that girl got some All Seeing Eye shit going on.” He told him, “Besides, Jean’s not the only one knowing everything y’know.”

Scott somehow lost the will to talk or to even turn around and march away from him. He remembered Alex telling him to stay away from the transferred student and that he’s just a nosy bastard you’d want to avoid. Scott couldn’t grasp the idea at first, but after experiencing Peter’s meddling first hand, he started to understand why.

“You really think I don’t know Jean’s just your _friend?_ ” Peter continued, “Your hand holding has a scheduled time, you only kiss her cheek every Wednesday and Friday, and you kiss her on the lip once on a random day within the first three days on a school day. If that doesn’t yell obvious then I don’t know what is.” 

In all honestly, it wasn’t obvious. Scott already run down the probability of getting busted and the chances where higher that they doesn’t. Two years later, a complete stranger who recently transferred in school had somehow manage to crack the hidden routine.

“Do you ever wonder that it’s probably none of your business to meddle?” Scott said, somehow finding himself to be furious.

“Heard that before,” Peter said, “Ain’t stopped me once, sure as hell won’t stop me now.”

Scott gripped the slings of his bag, if possible, even tighter. He slowly took a step back, Scott only have little knowledge on how to handle guys with mental problems, coming from a person who _has_ mental problems, that’s saying something.

“Stay away from me,” was what he only managed to say, he wanted to smash his head on the nearby tree for sounding like a complete child.

Peter exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and groaned, “First off, I have ADHD, not crazy. If anyone here’s abnormal, that would be you with your fascination about the mechanical built of a vacuum.”

Scott opened his mouth to protest but then closed it because it’s actually true, the only person who knew about this were his friends and Alex, “Fine, you know about my _real_ issue with Logan and my fake relationship with Jean, _and_ somehow managed to know about my life.” He started, “But I don’t see how you’d want to get involved in this when I barely know you.”

Peter stood up with a jump and patted his hands on his jeans before placing it on his hips while tipping his head to the right, “Let’s just say I’m your worst Fairy God mother and rather than help you get you dreams to comes true, I’d invite you in a party this coming Monday night.” He said, “Get drunk until you lost your shit and start having a mini amnesia the next day.” 

Scott hated parties, it’s his idea of hell and from the look on his face, Peter noticed it and started conjuring up reasons, “I know you hate parties, but I think a sixteen year old like you should let lose sometime. If lucky, you’d be able to forget about Logan even for just a moment.”

That got Scott’s attention in an instant. The idea of going to a party especially from an invitation of a crazed psycho sounded like a very bad idea, but the big part of his brain was more preoccupied about forgetting Logan. Besides, Alex once said to him to at least have fun and act his age, that’s enough reason for him to go.

“This is probably a bad idea,” he said, “But where’s the venue?”

* * *

It _was_ a bad idea.

Not only was his head spinning like a pinwheel of death, he felt so woozy and lightheaded that by just shuffling on his sit might end him up face down on the floor, and having his face pressed down on the ground of this dingy police cell wasn’t really an appealing thought.

Jean already warned him that going to a party, especially held by Sean, was a terrible move, but Scott’s brain was made up and he was dead set on going even if it was a school night. Peter told him he should break the rules for once and start having fun, and then after being squished behind the police car with him, he also added that sometimes having fun has its consequences.

It was after four shots of vodka and a couple of make outs with a handful of guys and girls, was when the police came and crashed the party. True that it was fun and Scott had managed to do things he’d never imagined to be doing in the near future, but just when he was about to go down on a guy with similar facial hair as Logan's, it was when everyone started running and screaming.

Scott, being late on the uptake and was woozing with alcohol, tumbled down the stairs because of his pants that was pooled down on his ankles. Before he could even push up and start running again, an officer had already gotten hold of his collar and started dragging him out.

He was too drunk to be surprised on seeing Warren present in the party and was being pressed down on the pavement by a different officer. He may have narrowed his eyes on him trying to figure out why seeing Warren should be surprising, but someone already pushed his head down to get inside the car, hands cuffed behind his back.

Moments later he was stuck with Peter and Hank while they drove towards the nearest station.

Scott felt a little happy seeing Raven joining them in the cell, then concluded that he’s too wasted to even be cheerful by a simple thought. They were eight in the cell, two of which are complete strangers, one is a teacher and the rest were the students of the same school. Most of them couldn't choose on which to be surprised from, that Scott’s with them or that Warren’s not dead yet.

“Well this is shocking,” Peter finally said, “Am I hallucinating or is Warren here with us?”

The blond being said only raised a middle finger with his face buried between his knees.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sean exclaimed suddenly realizing something, “A Boy Scout, a teacher, a future valedictorian and disappearing gumbo,” he said, “What a bunch.”

Raven, already pissed and looking as if he could strangle someone with her legs, removed one of her stilettos and threw the pointy thing at Sean, “Shut up, Hank’s already guilt tripping me for dragging him into this. You don’t have to point that out.”

“Hey man, I just held the party,” he reasoned causing Scott’s eyebrow to wrinkle because that doesn’t make any sense. 

“Maaaan, this sucks,” Peter said groaning out, “My mom’s gonna be so pissed at me.”

Then suddenly out of the blue, where nobody is expecting it, Hank _cursed_ , “Shit.” he said, “I like, Alex.” It was obvious that it wasn’t meant to be said aloud, but it definitely caused a lot of reactions; Warren snapped his head up, Sean whistled, and Peter leaned towards Raven telling her she owed him twenty bucks.

Scott on the other hand, was too drunk to remember that the Alex Hank was talking about was his brother.

“What brought that on?” Sean asked.

Noticing his mistake, Hank suddenly turned into a beat of red before glaring furiously at Raven, “You bet on me?” he seethed.

“If it helps, you just made me lose twenty dollars.” She shrugged.

“It. Doesn’t.”

“Alright my turn!” Peter yelled raising his hand as if in a class, “My dad’s Erik!” he yelled jubilantly, his drunken state starting to get obvious.

This time their reactions were a lot more intense, Raven blanched out while Warren and Hank stared at him with gaping mouth, Sean on the other hand only said, “Dude, that’s dope.” The same time Peter added, “What? I thought it’s sharing time?”

“What? How?” Raven almost yelled, Scott would probably understand her reaction but he’s to drunk to care and rather found her reaction funny.

Peter tipped his head to the right before raising both hands, “He and my mom—“ he said while uniting his hands and looking as if it was an act of intercourse, the same thing Jubilee did before.

“Yeah I know!” Raven snapped cutting him off, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, pretty sure,” he said lowering his arms before leaning back on the wall, “You know Magda right? At least with your friendship with Erik, you should have.”

There was a short pause, a very short but agonizingly silent pause, “Shit,” she hissed holding her temples with her palms, “I just flirted with Erik’s son.” She added, obviously talking to no one but herself.

“I’m not straight,” Warren said, his voice was low but Scott heard it, he heard it loud and clear. The minute he heard him say ‘straight’, Scott's whole undivided attention was on him. Raising his head, Warren turned to look at Raven, “And I don’t hate Kurt.”

For moment, everyone was silent, Raven’s face looked blank but at the same time morphing into different emotions. Warren’s confession had somehow turned the atmosphere heavy again.

The way Warren moved and talked, nobody would even think that he was slightly bent. Scott didn’t noticed himself leaning in front and hadn’t got the chance to stop himself from speaking up, “Me too,” he announced, when all eyes landed on him, he suddenly felt like he needed to correct himself, “The straight part, not the Kurt one.”

“Oh yeah, I saw you making out with that dude with… with—” Sean said gesturing at the lower part of his face, “Shit, what’s it called again?” he asked turning to look at Peter.

“Achne?” Peter suggested.

“Not that you dipshit.”

“How should I know you’re gesturing at your whole face!”

“Beard?” Hank piped up as if unsure, Sean pointed him a finger as if he got the correct answer. Peter only shrugged before the taller student turned to look at Scott, a hundred and different questions roaming inside his head but only one left his mouth, “Does your brother know about this?”

Maybe it was his drunken state that made him say it, but it was probably the fact that he didn't want to be the center of attention, “Does my brother know about yours?”

Their silence was obvious that both answers were no.

“I don’t expect Sean to share,” Raven suddenly spoke sitting up straight, “So I guess it’s probably my turn,” she added before Sean could open his mouth to protest, “The rumours about me is true, I did gave birth when I was fourteen.”

“Raven,” Warren said, eyes flickering shortly behind her. And maybe it was just Scott, but he sounded as if he was warning her not to continue.

“And that child’s Kurt,” she finished not hearing it.

“Vhat?”

Peter winced when Raven whipped her head around to see Kurt standing behind her, the prison bars acting as a barrier. An officer was at his side pulling out a key and telling them that Worthington was free to go while opening the lock.

“Yoo, you’re—” Kurt spluttered slowly stepping back.

Warren immediately stood up after noticing how Raven seem to be frozen still on her spot, “Kurt, take a breath, let her explain.”

The German turned his head towards the blond and narrowed his eyes at him, “Yoo know?”

Warren’s whole face perfectly illustrates _shit_ , “I over heard, but it was a complete accident and—”

“And yoo vidn’t tell mi?” Hurt said, the same time Raven exclaimed “You what?”

“I didn’t have the time,” Warren reasoned. From the look on his face, it was obvious that Kurt didn’t believed him. Face scrunching up to prevent from crying, he turned around and ran out, “Shit,” Warren said before dashing out, when the officer tried to stop him he snapped up and told him that he was Woringthon before fleeing the area.

A moment later Charles came, looking puzzled while watching Kurt and Warren ran, “They looked busy, did they fought or something?” he asked a bit too cheerful before finally turning around, noticing Raven’s face, his smile faltered in an instant, “Oh, Raven.”

* * *

“Drink up,” Logan ordered him while placing a bottled water on the table between them. Scott only stared at it and gave no sign of following his order, instead, he stayed silent.

After watching the event’s from earlier about Peter's parentage issue, it was a moment later when Erik came back inside while rubbing his face with a frustrated hand before trying to pull himself together. Huddling up the three remaining students, he asked them a few questions while, surprisingly, Sean answered most of them. Scott was this close on elbowing the guy on his ribs after informing them that Scott got cock-blocked when the policed arrived.

He could feel Logan staring at him the whole time.

When Erik told Logan to bring Scott home since Sean and Hank’s address were just a block apart and Scott’s house goes on a different street, the younger man started to protest much to Scott’s irritation. The way Logan reacts as if staying in a car with him was worse than being dead, Scott was determined to ignore Logan all the way and not utter a single word.

After a moment of disagreement and an awkward drive for the past five minutes, Logan made a pit-stop on the nearest convenient store and made Scott sit on one of the tables while he went to buy something. He came back later with a bottled water and gave it to him in hopes of getting the kid to be a bit sober.

“I said drink up,” Logan repeated pushing the bottle nearer him.

Scott, feeling furious, angry, and sad, picked it up and openned the lid, only to have it drain down the floor before crumpling it up and throwing the plastic back at Logan.

The older man was unsubtly glaring daggers at him, “Ya think this is funny?” but Scott only stared and sewn his mouth shut, “Ya gonna give me the silent treatment, is that it?” he said.

Scott wanted to say that Logan started it and that he ignored him first, but he kept his mouth closed. With a grunt, Logan stood up and went towards the fridge, probably to buy another bottled water.

From the corner of his eye, Scott noticed a guy, probably a little bit older than his age, was eyeing him up and down. Without giving it a thought, Scott turned to face him and openly did the same. The other guy licked his lips and Scott replied with a smile in what he thought would be flirtatious.

It’s probably because of the alcohol that made Scott stood up and left the store leaving the door wide open as an obvious invitation. 

What Scott didn’t know, Logan was watching him the whole time, when he left and the other guy followed him out, Logan clenched his hands into fists and said “Son of a bitch,” before dropping his bills on the counter and grabbing the bottle before running out to follow them, not at all caring if he have any change.

Scott got cock-blocked twice that night, the first was because of the police and second was because of Logan.

He was already backed up on a wall in an alley and was busy kissing the guy with dry lips and cold roaming hands when the Logan came out of nowhere, grabbing the other guy’s shoulder to face him and giving a strong blow squarely on his face. When the guy tumbled and fell back, Logan immediately grabbed Scott by the wrist and dragged him back towards his car.

Annoyed and fuming, Scott tried to pull his hand free but the vice grip that Logan had on him only tightened, it started to hurt. Scott really tried his best not to whine, but he couldn’t help the low pitch sound that escaped his lips. Logan turned around and noticed Scott’s hand turning red, he immediately let go and watched as Scott pulled his arm back and held his wrist protectively while glaring at Logan. 

Running a frustrated hand over his face, Logan groaned at the back of his throat, “Are ya out of yer mind?” he almost seethed, “Do ya even know that guy?”

Scott stayed silent.

“Yer really testing my patience here, kid,” he said, pulling out the plastic bottle and opening the lid before grabbing Scott’s chin in a tight grip, “I told ya to drink. Up.” He said before forcing Scott to swallow down the water, most of them were spilling out off his lips and dripping down from his chin.

Furious, Scott took a mouthful of water before spitting it on Logan’s face, he felt the grip on his chin lessen and pushed himself away from the older mam with a reasonable distance.

Logan wiped his face clean with one hand while the other threw the bottled water with much force on the pavement it bounced and crumpled, Scott didn’t even flinched, “Alright ya little shit, I ain’t playing mister nice guy anymore,” Logan growled yanking him by the collar and throwing him inside the passengers seat before banging the car door shut.

Entering the driver’s seat, Logan turned on the engine and started backing up on the road. Scott didn’t know at first what Logan was trying to prove, but after noticing the older man going over the speed limit, Scott immediately knew that the guy had gone crazy.

Gripping the sides of the seat as the car go over sixty, Scott took a deep breath opened the door. There was an audible ‘Sonovabitch!’ before the car swiveled to the right and stopped with a loud screech on the side of the road. Thankfully, the place was deserted and there aren’t much houses in the neighborhood. 

Pulling himself together and trying to stop his shaking knees, Scott got out of the car and started marching his way back on feet. There was no way in heaven or hell was he going back in that car, he had enough of Logan to handle, the more the guy kept on treating him like this, the more he wanted to cry in anger while punching him on the face.

“Scott!” Logan called coming out of car, “Get in the car!”

He only ignored him and continued walking straight on.

“Get in the car Scott!” He yelled, but Scott only pretended not to hear anything. “I SAID GET IN THE FUCKING DAMN CAR!” Logan screamed smashing his fist on the hood, this time Scott flinched and stilled. 

Gripping his hands into fists and biting his lip, he whipped around with eyes glaring daggers at him, if only he could shoot optic beams he would gladly give a blast on Logan’s way. Breathing heavily, he started walking back and as soon as he was arms reach from Logan, he raised his fist and punched him on the chest, “Fuck. You!” he yelled, “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! **FUCK YOU!** ” he screamed placing a punch on every sentence.

Scott wouldn’t admit in the future that tears started streaming down his face, but it wasn’t sadness, it was pure anger and punching Logan wouldn’t make it subside.

Scott should know, Logan always does this to shut him up back then, but he was too late to noticed those big hands taking a hold of his jaw and that warm lips pressing down on his. In an instant, Scott stilled, his fist raised mid-air. 

Logan kissed him slowly, as if testing, making Scott shudder while lowering both arms to take hold of the older man’s shoulder. When the Logan nipped his lower lip, Scott parted his lips and felt the slide of Logan’s tongue inside, making him moan and arched. Logan tilted his head and Scott opened his mouth for him to enter in deeper, it didn’t took long before the kiss became desperate.

Logan grabbed his waist and hoisted him up before backing him on the car’s side while Scott wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and legs around his waist, kissing him feverishly. His tongue curling and sucking as it slides in and out of their mouths. Scott missed this, he missed _him_.

Scott didn’t noticed Logan getting them inside the back seat of the car and laying him down on it, kissing and nibbling his lower lip while his right hand grabbed hold both of Scott’s wrist over his head and the left wandering down on the kid’s semi-erected cock.

“Logan,” he moaned breaking off. Logan gave it a gentle squeeze that made Scott tense up and suck in a breath. That felt good, that felt _very_ good. Logan started palming him through his pants and he couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth, hiding his face behind his forearms, breathing in heavy breathes while Logan licked and sucked on his neck.

Suddenly Scott felt like Logan was wearing too much clothes. The older man must’ve been thinking the same thing because Logan sat up on his haunches and started pulling off own shirt while Scott does the same with his. Throwing their shirt somewhere on the car floor, Logan used one hand to cradle the back of Scott’s head before kissing him with tongue, Scott ran both hands through those thick jet black hair when he felt his pants got zipped open and was being pulled off along with his boxers.

Scott pushed his hips up to help Logan remove it completely and let it pool on his knees. Scott tensed and hissed when he felt calloused hands wrap around his length, rubbing on the tip of his cock and spreading pre-come all over it. Scott couldn’t help but moan on Logan’s mouth, the blood in his brain immediately draining out. 

Logan slowly started kissing him on his chin, down to his neck, nibbling his collar bone and kissing him down to his torso, as if mapping every line and curve before committing it to memory. Scott hated those heated moans and sighs he kept on making, his reaction that looked so childish and inexperienced. With a growl, Logan completely pulled off Scott's pants and threw it on the driver seat, then the sudden wetness enveloping his cock made Scott to buck up and moan.

“Lo-gan—ah…” 

Logan knew where to touch him well, bobbing his head up and down while his palm play with Scott’s balls, redoing his movement whenever he heard the kid’s breath hitch behind his throat. Scott was keeping his hands to himself, hiding his face behind his forearms while the other grip on Logan’s shoulder, his toes curling at the building pleasure coming up from his balls and along his shaft.

“Ah…!” Scott yelped when he felt a finger rub on the entrance of his ass, circling the tiny muscle before slowly pressing inside. Scott’s hand immediately found its way on Logan’s hair while he pressed his head down on the car seat and his back to arch up.

_"Ahh... Oh..."_

It felt weird and foreign having Logan’s finger up his ass, but it sure doesn’t feel bad wriggling its way inside him. It actually felt nice, _too nice_. Logan’s mouth made a popping sound when he let go of Scott’s hardened cock, he was about to whine and pull Logan's head up to make him continue when he felt a wet tongue brush across perineum. Scott flinched and squirmed, feeling embarrassed for getting licked on such areas, but Logan had a vice grip on his hips that kept still.

Logan pulled his hips up and spread Scott’s ass, licking on that taut muscle while his finger work in and out of him. Scott was about to kick Logan’s face away when the finger inside him pressed on something that erupted sudden but quick pleasure, Scott moaned and bounced his hips up trying to chase the feeling while biting on one of his own fingers. Logan noticed this and pressed his finger on the same spot.

Scott snapped his eyes shut and threw his head back, the pleasure coming off from his prostate spread like thunder bolts, “Logan… ah—”

Logan came up and gave him open mouth kisses while he stuck in two fingers, scissoring inside and stretching his warm wet walls. Scott gripped Logan’s shoulders in a bruising hold while his hips started to thrust up and follow Logan’s rhythm. When Logan pulled out and pushed in three fingers, Scott bit Logan’s shoulder and let out a strangled sound of pleasure at the back of his throat, his hips bouncing off the seat as Logan’s finger brush that spot over and over again.

“You okay?” Logan asked, his lips on Scott’s forehead as he tried to stretch Scott’s ass, massaging and slicking it open.

Scott answered with a frantic nod of his head, biting his lower lip trying to refrain those loud moans while his legs shake from the build-up tension and his toes curl from the pleasure. Scott raised his head and sought for Logan’s mouth, they kissed messily while he wormed his hands around Logan’s neck, pulling him closer as the finger inside him pressed in deeper.

“Please,” Scott begged in between kisses, “I want it deeper… harder, thi— mmf.” 

Logan kissed him shut before completely pulling out his fingers and frantically removing his own pants. Grabbing Scott’s legs and folding him up like a paper, Logan position himself on top of him, which was easier said than done considering that the the seat wasn’t as big as it looked like especially for Logan’s body built, one of his legs had to stretch out on the car floor just to balance himself correctly.

“This is gonna hurt,” He told Scott, brushing a few hair strands away from his damp forehead, “Tell me if ya want out.”

The feeling of Logan’s hard leaking cock brushing on the crack of his ass made him nod his head in a frantic manner. With that, Logan leaned down and kissed him again while one of his hands grabbed his own dick and jerked himself before directly positioning it towards Scott’s stretched up entrance.

When the head pressed on his entrance, the feeling was inconvenient, but as it slowly slid in, the sensation was god _awful_. Logan’s too big and Scott felt like he wasn’t stretched too much, he wanted Logan to pull out so badly but the older man only placed a hand on his belly and started rubbing circled soothingly, helping him to feel slightly relax.

“I’m almost in, just a little bit,” Logan said licking the hallow of Scott's jaw while Scott grip the hair of his head, hissing from the pain of the intrusion.

“Oh god…” Scott moaned, as he felt Logan’s hips press firmly on his ass, his balls touching his ass cheek. Logan stilled for a moment, letting Scott relax around him.

Logan continued on kissing him until he felt like Scott was relaxed enough for him to move, he rolled his hips testingly and Scott moaned against his lips. It wasn’t a bad sign, so he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Scott broke their lip lock and pressed his cheeks against Logan's, taking in deep breathes.

The second time the older man pushed back in, Scott felt Logan's dick press on that tiny muscle that made his legs shake and body flinched. Scott’s eyes rolled up from the licking flames of pleasure as Logan started to thrust in him in a constant rhythm, the earlier pain was like a forgotten memory and all he could feel was the pleasure building up inside him.

Scott felt Logan changing his pace ever so often, slowing down before thrusting up hard and fast, making Scott’s legs shake and his hands to grip the seats of the car harder, clawing his fingers on the leather as sweat roll down his upturned thighs. It felt good, everything felt so good.

“Faster,” Scott ordered in a breathy moan, head pressed down with his neck bare open, Logan sucked on his jugular and started to quicken the pace, balls slapping on Scott's perky round ass. One of Logan’s hands found its way towards the kid's dick, Scott cried out pushing his chest as he pressed his head down baring his neck when Logan jerked him off mercilessly, rubbing his thumb along the head while his dick ram inside his ass, “Don’t—Ah… Don’t stop.”

Scott couldn't care less anymore, he just wanted to come so badly, he didn’t care if he was moaning Logan’s name too loudly or if he’s looking like an inexperienced virgin, which he really is. Whenever Logan hits that pleasure zone, it’s like bolts of electricity building up at the pit of his belly. When Logan adjusted his angle and thrust, Scott arched up as Logan’s dick brush his prostate all the way in and all the way out.

Scott could feel the approaching orgasm, and the hand jerking him from that dick shoving inside his ass. Scott wasn’t able to form any coherent words as moans and breathy sighs escaped his lips. He gripped at Logan’s shoulders to warn him but the older the man only quickened his pace.

When Scott came, his mouth was letting off a high pitch keen as he pushed himself closer to Logan, “Logan— Ah… aww...” his legs shaking while he felt his cock spurt out randomly and his hands knead with Logan thrusting ever so slowly inside his tight ass and milking him dry. Scott was shaking and breathing hard as Logan kissed his temples.

“Shhh,” he said soothingly.

As soon as Scott felt relaxed enough, Logan began moving and thrusting in, trying to reach his own orgasm. Just when Scott felt Logan’s dick twitch inside him, Logan immediately pulled out and spurted out semen on his inner thighs, leaning his head on Scott’s should as he let out a controlled grunt.

Scott didn’t know how he fell asleep, but he was sure that strong arms where around him before darkness consumed him.

* * *

When Scott woke up, he was covered with Logan’s plaid shirt as a blanket. He tried to sit up but the soreness of his bottom hit him full force, the memory from last night made his face heat up. Craning his neck, Scott saw his clothes beside his feet, looking around, he saw Logan sitting on the driver seat, already fully clothed with a white beater as his top, arms crossed on the steering wheel while his head press on it.

“This was a mistake, Slim,” he said in a low voice, and that hurt way worse than all of Scott’s migraine combined. Straightening himself up, Logan leaned his head back and avoided looking at Scott, “Get dressed, we’re leaving in five minutes.”

This time, Scott’s lack of response was reasonable while he get dressed. When he saw a pen on the floor of the car while pulling up his jeans, Scott had somehow came up with an idea, he’s not one for vandalizing, but he picked it up and sat down, pressed closely on the left window. When Logan started the car, he didn’t noticed Scott scratching ‘Scott was here.’ below the car’s window. 

It was a long, sickening, drive home.

When Logan finally reached Scott’s house, it was no longer dark but the sun hasn’t peeked out the clouds yet. Logan didn’t looked at Scott when he got out of the car, didn’t spoke to him nor even spared a simple good bye. He let the kid out and as soon as the door closed he started driving away.

Scott wanted to laugh and cry and yell in frustration, but all he did was clench his fist and trudged up the stairs to ring the doorbell. What Scott didn’t know, Logan made a U-turn to see the kid enter the house safely and not let him wander off the streets again. 

Scott pressed his index finger on the doorbell before hearing that familiar annoying ringing from the inside, instantly there were heavy footsteps that creaked the floor boards. The minute Alex opened the door, Scott saw the short relief drain out of his face as soon as his older brother looked at him closely.

“Hey,” Scott forced out, his voice sounding hoarse. Alex immediately pulled him into a hug, tucking his head under his chin while running his fingers across his brown hair. Scott let out a shaky breath and gripped at Alex’s shirt, hiding his face on his brother's chest “I’m tired.”

* * *

Alex gave Scott the option to miss out school today, but ever the achiever boy he was, he declined the offer and told him he’ll just take a short nap before catching the first bus since Alex said he needs to go to school early to handle some unfinished business. 

Scott didn’t imagined he’d come out of the closet that way on Alex, he basically beaten the reunion catastrophe. Before he climbed up and take some rest, Alex made him sit in the living room and asked a couple of short questions that he replied in an even more short answers.

Their discussion revolved more around his ‘relationship’ with Jean that Alex found hard to believe, it was obvious that he was trying to keep things levelled once he ask the big question. When he did though, Scott didn’t had the urge to look at him in the eye, he didn’t want to see Alex’s reaction towards it.

“I thought I hate him,” Scott said looking down on his hands, “He makes me nuts.”

It didn’t take Alex a minute to understand, other than their relatives, there was only one person who gets on his nerves. Scott woke up later that morning seeing a sticky note on the fridge that said, _“Meet me after school. I’m planning a movie night :)”_

* * *

Scott avoided _everyone_.

Hiding behind his turtle neck, he avoided his friends, he avoided Jean, he avoided Erik, he avoided the whole damn school and tried to just finish of all of his class so that he could go home and spend some time with Alex. He needed decent break. 

Scott was about to head towards his next class, right after History, when Jean finally cornered him on his locker.

“I don’t want to talk, Jean,” Scott groaned. “You probably already knew why.”

“I do,” she said, “We’ll have that conversation some other time but right now I need to tell you something,” she added gripping Scott’s shoulder and pushing him back when he tried to walk away, “Logan just resigned,” she informed him causing for Scott’s head to snap up and look at her, “He’s packing his things right now. Go because you still have time.”

Honestly, Scott didn’t knew why he was running, why he was so desperate to reach him, he don’t even know what he’s supposed to say once he faced him. He’d never done this before, he always plan ahead before putting it into action, but right now, he’ll just cross the bridge when he gets there.

Sweating and panting heavily, he reached the faculty room and saw nobody except for Logan who packing most of his stuff in a cardboard box. Scott made a lot of noise when he barged in, it made Logan up look at him with a guarded expression.

“You,” Scott started, taking in deep breathes, “Fuckin—” he grabbed the nearest mug from a teacher’s table who he didn’t know before throwing it across Logan, in which the older man avoided easily, “COWARD!” he screamed.

Logan stayed quiet much to Scott’s irritation.

“You ignored me, you ignored my existence, and if that’s just not enough, you just got to have the nerve to _leave?_ ” Scott seethed, he could feel the vein popping out of his neck while he stomp his way towards him and taking a fistful of his clothes, “You’re a selfish jerk!”

Logan did nothing, and Scott hated it. They’ve done nothing but argue and dance along the tension, but now that one of them had started an initiative, the other decided to leave. Did Logan just really thought of him as an object? As something he could just throw away as soon as he finished using it?

“What did I do? Did I do something?” Scott asked shaking him, “Do you think I’m just one of your toys you can play with? Are you leaving because you already took what you wanted before throwing it on the trash? Is that it? That’s what you’re good at right? I suppose that’s what you’ve been doing all this time—!”

Scott didn’t saw the hurt that instantly flashed across Logan’s face before turning into anger, that’s why he didn’t noticed those rough hands grabbing both of his biceps to push him at arm’s reach but remained his vice grip on him. Scott immediately shut up and swallowed before staring at Logan, noticing a bruise slowly forming on his left cheek that he didn’t saw earlier.

Logan was silent for a moment, looking at Scott’s face as if memorizing each and every line of it before releasing a breath, “I’m too old for you.” And it felt like a bucket of cold water got dump on Scott's head, “You’re a student and I’m your fucking teacher.” He said gripping his shoulder tighter, “You’re underage, Scott. This won’t _work_.”

Scott’s mouth suddenly felt as if it was sewn shut, unable to understand what Logan was trying to prove. Or maybe, trying to deny the fact that Logan had actually been the reasonable one and not _him_.

Big strong hands were suddenly cradling his jaw then soft lips were pressed on his forehead, “I’m not allowed to feel these things towards you.” He said.

And that was the closest confession he could get from him.

Scott was rooted on the floor while staring into oblivion when Logan took his things and left. He stood a minute too long before he got a hold of himself. Turning around, Scott ran out to him to chase him. He can’t let him leave, not yet, not when everything was starting to make sense.

He ran out the parking lot and frantically searched for that familiar face and car.

“He just left,” Scott whipped his head to see Peter sitting on a speed bump right beside him, “Although you probably wanna start running now ‘cause he used a car.” 

Scott turned to look at the empty street, already thinking that he was too late, he can’t catch up to him. The idea haven’t fully sunk in yet, he felt strangely empty. Dragging his feet, he walked towards Peter and sat beside him, burying his head between his knees.

“No luck with Logan?” The older student asked.

“Has it ever?” he replied turning his face to look at him, the red nose and bloodshot eyes had told Scott that Peter has been crying, a quiet one at the least, “I suppose you’re the same with Erik?”

Peter let out a bitter laugh, “That’s two out of five,” he said, “You think Raven and Kurt fixed their shit? If not, I’ll probably make a Rejected Club.”

Somehow that made the corner of Scott’s lips to tug upwards, knowing that even if the world seem to put a major joke on them, at least Peter was living proof that no matter how hard life gets, there will always be a time to let out a laugh. 

“I don’t think the Principal will approve,” Scott said.

Peter waved a dismissive hand, “Psh, who said it’s just within school campus? I’m talking about worldwide, that kind of shit’s a good idea.” He joked. They let out a bitter laugh before falling into a comforting silence, contemplating about their life choices and mistakes. It was after a minute or so when Peter spoke up, “You wanna hang out later on the school rooftop? I heard it has a killer view at night.”

It was a tempting invitation, according on a health website, a relaxing over view of the city helps the brain relieve stress and relax the tension of the nerves. Also, Scott just felt like running away on a lot of things. But he had plans with his brother, it wasn’t said, but Alex was obviously trying to reach on him after seeing that look on his face that morning.

That look that said so much but meant one thing; that he wasn’t doing a good job as Scott’s guardian.

“My brother had already made earlier plans with me,” Scott politely declined, “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Peter made a face, “A pity,” he said but it doesn’t sound offended, “But I do have a request,” he added, Scott raised his head and tipped it to the right as if egging for him to continue, Peter suddenly pulled out a recorder from his pocket, “Please for the love of god, can you say ‘Fucking shit’?”

* * *

“If you as much as criticize this movie,” Alex said slipping in the movie _Back to The Future_ inside the DVD player, “I swear to god we’ll be watching Titanic instead.”

“No promises,” Scott replied entering the living room with a bowl of popcorn, Scott likes it without flavour, just salt. Something about higher chances of cavity decay.

They sat on the sofa, trying to hog as much space as they could get with Alex’s feet propped up the coffee table. They were watching the movie while leaving a comment here and there with their socks still on. They were in the middle of the movie when Scott decided to bring up a topic that doesn’t have any connection to the movie.

“Did I told you that Hank’s with me in the police station?” He said earning him a wide eyed Alex staring back at him. Scott contemplated if he should tell him about Warren but decided against it, he still haven’t understood his situation, but according with the events last night, he somehow got involved into Raven and Kurt’s issue.

So many things had happened, he just no realized. It wasn’t just about his issue with Logan was going down into flames, but everyone around him. Scott wondered if Alex was hiding a story of his own.

“No you didn’t.” Alex said grabbing for his water bottle to drink in.

Scott propped up on his elbows, “Well he looked hot.”

Alex spurted water on the carpeted floor, “Hey,” he warned him, “I haven’t let you off the hook with Logan yet, if you so as much as—”

“What I’m trying to say is that you have a good shot with him,” Scott said cutting him off, probably feeling a bit jealous that his brother may have it complicated at first but at least they could work it out, “I learned a _lot_ of things last night.”

Alex leaned back, the movie completely left forgotten, “I have a feeling that you’re not planning on sharing it.”

“It’s private,” he defended, “Most of them.”

Alex exhaled in defeat before placing his bottle back down on the table, Scott noticed his bruised knuckles then a flash of Logan’s face sporting a bruise entered his head, “Was your unfinished business punching Logan on the face?”

Scott heard Alex _stilled_ , before turning to look at him, “How’d y—”

“You’re highly unfair,” Scott continued, “I’ve been meaning to throw a punch on his face first.”

His older brother blinked at him, as if expecting for something much harsher than that, “You’re not mad?”

Scoot took a deep breath and turned to look at the television but his whole undivided attention was on his older brother, “I had a lot of thinking, run a lot of tests inside my head and also, a certain somebody had made me see sense,” he inform him, “I’m more than a decade younger than him. It won’t work.” He said before turning to look at Alex who was staring at him with an unreadable expression, “But at least yours could.”

If Alex was about to reply, his phone suddenly rang that broke the serious atmosphere. Fumbling for his phone, Alex excused himself and answered the caller as he stepped out of the living room. Scott turned and continued to watch the film which from the looks of it, was about to end.

The scientist was about to bring him and the boy successfully home when Alex entered the room, “Scott,” he called, “Did you had a discussion with Peter before school ended?”

With knitted eyebrows, he nodded that made Alex curse under his breath. He turned to the caller and told the person they’ll be there before cutting off, “Get your jacket, we need to go to the hospital.”

Confused, Scott stood up and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, “Why?”

“Because you’re the last person who was with Peter before he jumped off the school rooftop. And Erik wants to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the only plot hole that won't be able to answer on the next chapter *ehem* Alex's Chapter *ehem* was about how the fuck did Kurt paid for Warren when he's underage. The answer is, he didn't, Charles did, he paid for Warren first because Kurt begged him. I wasn't able to but that because it's Scott's POV and I wasn't able to make a decent event to show it.
> 
> Anyway, now you know why Logan resigned. If you're at age and you had sex with a minor, that's fucking illegal, worse if the minor was your student. If you guys could remember, the lawyer in Charles's and Logan's chapter was not for homicide, but because of this. If you thought Erik's chapter was crazy, Scott's chapter is fucking chaos. 
> 
> Two remaining chapters before the epilogue, I hope you guys stay tuned.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
